Staats Ritter
by Sylvathein
Summary: Naruto tertarik oleh portal yang tercipta oleh mata Obito yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di dalam peti yang berada di dalam ruangan pahatan wajah Minato sehingga terlempar ke dimensi yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Naruto terbangun dari pingsan yang disebabkan oleh perpindahan dimensi dan mendapati dirinya di dunia yang para penduduknya menyebutnya... 'Staats Ritter'. AU,AT,AR!
1. Staats Ritter

_**Staats Ritter**_

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya!

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

 **Warning! :** AU, AR, AT, AH, OC, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, DLDR!, dan yang paling penting… Isekai!

* * *

 _Semua teori tentang dimensi di fic ini murni karangan author. Jika ada kesamaan teori, itu semua hanya_ _**ketidak sengajaan**_.

* * *

.

.

.

Di Desa Konoha, hiduplah seorang pahlawan muda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah pahlawan perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 yang minggu lalu baru selesai. Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan utama desanya. Naruto juga sedang tidak menggunakan pakaian ninjanya karena masih dalam status libur sementara. Dia tidak sengaja melihat kedai ramen langganannya yang masih sepi.

"Ah, mungkin memakan beberapa mangkuk ramen Teuchi Ji-san di pagi hari yang dingin ini bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai Ichiraku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Naruto segera berlari ke kedai itu.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto melihat bahwa kedai itu masih belum buka. Jadi masih belum disiapkan semuanya.

"Ohayou Teuchi Ji-san, Ayame-san!" ucap Naruto semangat. Yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hahaha… Ohayou Naruto. Mau beli ramenkan? Tunggu sekitar 30 menit lagi. Lagipula, kedai ini masih belum buka. Apa kau tidak melihat tandanya masih tutup?" ucap Teuchi. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Maa Maa… Tidak apa bukan jika aku datang sedikit lebih awal. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Yah, hanya duduk dan melihat membuat diriku merasa tidak enak," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Teuchi dan Ayame berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu. Kau bisa membantu menyiapkan beberapa barang dan meletakkannya," ucap Ayame yang menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengambil beberapa barang dan meletakkannya di tempatnya. Dia melakukannya tanpa adanya arahan dari Teuchi maupun Ayame karena dia cukup hafal dengan penataan barang-barang di kedai ini. Tentu saja hal ini berkat dia adalah pelanggan tetap kedai ini dan pastinya sering datang kemari.

Setelah membantu menyiapkan Kedai Ichiraku, Naruto segera kembali ke depan dan duduk selagi Teuchi dan Ayame membuatkannya ramen favoritnya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 4 menit, ramen pesanan Naruto datang dan siap dimakan. Naruto segera menikmatinya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang jika dia makan ramen pasti akan cepat cepat, kali ini dia makan secara perlahan.

"Fuuhh… Seperti biasa, ramen ini memang nikmat. Terima kasih ramennya Ji-san, Ayame-san. Uangnya akan kutaruh di meja saja," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu Naruto! Kau sedang diet? Tidak biasanya kau hanya makan 1 mangkuk ramen di sini," ucap Ayame sebelum Naruto meninggalkan kedainya.

"Hahaha… Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Jika aku makan terlalu banyak pasti perutku akan sakit saat berjalan bukan?" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, ambil saja uangmu kembali. Kau kuberi secara gratis karena tadi sudah membantu menyiapkan kedainya." Sekarang ganti Teuchi yang berbicara.

Naruto menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ji-san ngomong apa sih? Ji-san kan berjualan, jadi aku harus membayarnya. Lagipula, ini adalah tugasku sebagai seorang ninja untuk membantu warga Desa Konoha tercintaku."

"Tapi kau kan sudah membantuku dan menjadi pelanggan setiaku!"

"Sudahlah Ji-san. Uangnya sudah kutaruh di meja. Arigatou gozaimasu Teuchi Ji-san, Ayame-san," ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Teuchi meras sedikit aneh.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau apa? Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan bocah yang sudah kuanggap sebagai putraku sendiri," ucap Teuchi sedih.

"Ya, entah kenapa aku juga merasa seperti itu," balas Ayame.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto, dia sekarang sedang menikmati keramaian Desa Konoha di pagi hari. Tentu karena masih pagi, desa akan lebih ramai karena udara masih sejuk jadi orang-orang akan keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan maupun melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

Naruto juga sempat bertemu dengan teman-teman ninjanya yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing dan memberitahunya bahwa mereka berencana berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu di Yakiniku Q setengah jam lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang.

Sekarang, Naruto berjalan menuju ke atas bukit yang ada pahatan wajah hokage-hokage terdahulu.

' **Naruto, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang cukup besar di dalam pahatan wajah ayahmu,** ' ucap Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

'Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakan apapun sekarang.'

' **Mungkin hanya bijuu yang bisa merasakannya. Tapi coba periksalah. Siapa tau itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan Dunia Shinobi.** '

'Benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.'

Naruto segera berlari menuju jalan rahasia untuk masuk ke dalam pahatan wajah hokage. Lalu dia mengambil jalan yang akan menuntunnya ke dalam pahatan wajah ayahnya.

Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk ke dalam pahatan wajah ayahnya berjalan dengan hati-hati. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan sebuah peti berwarna perak yang menyala di bagian depannya. Nyalanya berwarna biru muda yang menenangkan dan membentuk sebuah lambang Klan Uchiha kecil seperti hologram di depan peti itu. Nyala peti itu juga membentuk setengah bola dengan diameter setengah bola dengan diameter 3 meter. Mirip seperti kekkai.

'Apa itu? Apa milik Sasuke?'

' **Entahlah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang peti itu.** **Tapi dengan lambang Uchiha disana sepertinya hanya keturunan Uchiha yang bisa membukanya.** '

'Tapi ya… Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba bukan?'

Naruto mendekati peti itu secara perlahan dan memajukan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh hologram itu dan hanya menembusnya. Naruto perlahan berjalan dan membuka peti itu. Peti itu terasa berat saat dibuka. Baru terbuka setengah tetapi Naruto dilempar menjauh dari peti itu. Naruto langsung menatap peti itu horror.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa bisa melemparkanku seperti itu?!" seru Naruto.

Naruto kembali mendekat ke peti itu dengan langkah cepat karena kesal. Lalu, Naruto membuka paksa peti itu sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia melihat di dalamnya ada sebuah tabung yang berisi bola mata yang Sharingannya aktif. Naruto memegang dan mengangkatnya.

Saat sudah diangkat dan disejajarkan ke kepalanya, Naruto melihat bola mata itu lekat-lekat. Naruto melihat bahwa Sharingan itu berputar dan berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan. Mangekyo Sharingan yang cukup familiar dengan Naruto.

Mangekyo Sharingan itu adalah milik seseorang yang telah memulai Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

"Ah benar juga. Ini adalah mata Obito. Kenapa bisa ada di sini ya? Seharusnya mata ini hancur bersama dengan Obito yang ditembak menggunakan _Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu_ milik Kaguya."

Tiba-tiba Mangekyo itu mengeluarkan pendar merah kehitaman di sekelilingnya. Naruto tetap diam ditempat sambil memperhatikannya. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

 _ZINGG… ZINGG… ZING…_

Sebuah portal kecil keluar dari mata itu. Portal itu menggantikan eksistensi Mangekyo milik Obito. Portalnya perlahan membesar dan terus membesar. Sekarang ukurannya bahkan sudah 10 cm.

"Ukh… Apa ini? Kurama! Kau tau sesuatu tentang hal ini?!" seru Naruto panik. Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto juga panik.

' **Entahlah Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak tau apapun tentang hal ini. Lepaskan saja tabung itu dan menjauhlah dari sana!** ' perintah Kurama dengan panik.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tabung itu tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Kurama! Chakramu!"

' **Maaf Naruto, aku sudah mencoba itu tadi tapi sama sekali tidak bisa. Mungkin itu efek samping karena kau terlalu lama menatap mata terkutuk itu Naruto!** '

"Akh, sialan!"

Ukuran portalnya sudah membesar lagi tetapi sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang ukurannya 15 cm.

Naruto terus menerus mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya yang hampir terkena portal itu untuk melepaskan tabungnya.

 _SREETT… PRAANGG…_

Pegangan Naruto berhasil terlepas dan segera menjauh dari portal tersebut. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa hologram yang mengelilinginya tadi berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman. Naruto baru sadar karena sejak tadi dia hanya melihat ke arah tabung yang berisi bola mata Obito.

Naruto mengabaikan warna hologram itu dan melompat menjauh dari portal yang kini sudah berukuran 30 cm.

 _DUKK…_

"Ayolah! Kenapa tidak bisa kutembus lagi?!"

Naruto berusaha menendang dan memukul hologram kekkai itu.

' **Naruto, hancurkan dengan Odama Rasengan saja!** '

"Kau gila?! Ukuran ruangan ini saja tidak lebih besar dari Odama Rasenganku. Apalagi di dalam kekkai ini! Akan kucoba dengan Rasengan biasa yang kuberi elemen angin saja!"

 _ **[Fuuton : Rasengan]**_

 _DUAARR…_

Terjadi sebuah ledakan di dalam kekkai itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak berlubang. Jangankan berlubang, tergorespun tidak.

Sedangkan portal di belakang Naruto sudah membesar sampai ke ukuran 50 cm.

"Memangnya terbuat dari apa sih kekkai ini? Godoudama?!" seru Naruto kesal. Tapi dengan ucapannya itu dia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Itu dia! Godoudama lemah terhadap Senjutsu. Gunakan Senjutsu saja!" seru Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan.

Naruto segera melepaskan Kage Bunshin yang ditinggal di apartemennya. Perlahan keluar warna orange di kedua kelopak matanya dan pupil matanya sendiri berubah menjadi seperti mata katak. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Rasengannya.

 _ **[Senpou, Fuuton : Rasentarengan]**_

Naruto mengeluarkan Rasengan gandanya dan menghantamkannya ke kekkai merah kehitaman yang semakin lama semakin pekat itu.

 _DUAARR…_

 _KRAAKK… KRAAKK…_

Kekkai itu sedikit pecah dan Naruto menyadarinya. Naruto menambahkan lagi chakra anginnya ke Rasengan gandanya. Dan akhirnya momen yang ditunggu-tunggu datang…

 _PRAANNGG…_

Kekkainya pecah!

Naruto baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya tetapi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 _DEGG…_

'Apa yang barusan?' pikir Naruto tersentak.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat bahwa portalnya yang sebelumnya dalam posisi tertidur sekarang sudah berdiri dan diameternya sudah 1,5 meter dan mulai menarik sesuatu di dekatnya. Contohnya saja pecahan kekkai yang tadi di hancurkan Naruto.

 _WUUSSSHHH…_

Angin berhembus keras dan menarik Naruto ke arah portalnya. Naruto juga sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menariknya. Naruto mengeluarkan chakranya dalam takaran yang sangat banyak dan mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak menjauh dari portal yang sekarang tingginya sudah hampir 2 meter itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Konoha, lebih tepatnya di tempat berkumpulnya teman-teman satu angkatan Naruto, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka juga belum melihat Naruto meskipun waktu yang ditentukan sudah terlewat 10 menit yang lalu.

Sasuke yang merasakan Chakra Naruto keluar dalam jumlah besar dari arah pahatan wajah hokage ke 4 langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan menggunakan Rinnegannya untuk melihat ke direksi yang di asumsikan. Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan atensi dari semua temannya.

Sasuke juga merasakan panas di telapak tangan kirinya. Lebih tepatnya di lambang bulan sabit yang berada di tengah telapak tangannya. Sasuke melihat bahwa lambang itu bersinar sedikit redup.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah semua temannya.

"Teman-teman, aku tau mungkin beberapa diantara kalian tidak terlalu mempercayai aku, tapi kita harus segera menuju ke dalam pahatan wajah hokage ke 4. Aku merasakan Naruto mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah besar di sana. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi di sana. Kita harus secepatnya ke sana. Aku tidak mau melewatkan hal penting sedikitpun!" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dan langsung melompat keluar melewati jendela dan berlari kencang ke arah pahatan wajah hokage.

Yang lain terkejut dengan Sasuke yang barusan. Tidak biasanya dia berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi jika itu terjadi, biasanya akan terjadi hal besar.

"Ayo, kita harus segera menyusulnya!" ucap Shikamaru mengomando.

Mereka akhirnya berlari menuju ke tempat Naruto berada dengan kecepatan tertinggi mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara yang lain masih dalam perjalanan, Naruto sekarang masih berjuang dengan kemampuannya sendiri karena Kurama sedang tidak bisa membantunya.

' **Ayo Naruto, gerakkan tubuhmu! Atau setidaknya jangan tertarik dulu sebelum teman-temanmu datang!** '

"Teman-temanku datang?! Oh tidak!"

Naruto tertarik sedikit demi sedikit ke arah portal dari Mata Obito itu. Naruto mendengar ada derap kaki yang cukup banyak datang ke tempatnya.

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP…_

"Jangan mendekat kemari! Pergilah, di sini sangat berbahaya!" seru Naruto.

"Tunggulah sebentar Naruto!" seru Sasuke. Mereka semakin mempercepat lari mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah tertarik menjadi sangat dekat dengan portalnya.

'Kurama, maafkan aku jika kita mati. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari tubuhku yang hina ini,' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan menyesal.

' **Kau bicara apa sih Naruto? Kita akan keluar dari sini dan kau bisa menepati janji sialanmu itu!** '

'Hm? Janji sialan? Itu adalah janji mulia lho… Atau jangan-jangan kau suka berada di dalam tubuhku ini?'

'Ya, aku sangat suka di dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkanku dari tubuhmu. Karena kau adalah sahabat pertama dan terakhirku Naruto. Maaf jika harus membuatmu dibenci oleh penduduk desa Naruto,' ucap Kurama sambil meneteskan air mata.

'Kalau begitu… Syukurlah, Kurama…' pikir Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari kedua matanya.

Saat Naruto sedang mengatakan permintaan maafnya, teman-temannya datang tapi mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah. Aku segera ke sana!" seru Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan Chidori dan menghantamkannya ke kekkai tipis transparan yang sangat kuat di pintu masuk ruangan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum masam.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku meskipun aku sudah melapisi tubuhku agar tidak tertarik ke dalam portal ini…" ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tetap berusaha sampai mengeluarkan Susano'onya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga berusaha membantu Sasuke untuk menghancurkan kekkai itu.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Kalian hanya menghabiskan chakra kalian dengan sia-sia. Dan kumohon, dengarkan aku untuk terakhir kalinya," ucap Naruto dengan suara lemah karena chakranya yang sudah keluar sangat banyak dan tidak di suplai oleh Kurama yang tidak bisa menyalurkan chakranya ke Naruto.

Portal yang menarik Naruto bertambah kencang.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menghilangkan Susano'onya dan yang lainnya juga mulai mendengarkan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Sungguh, aku sangat senang jika meninggal ada sahabat-sahabatku di dekatku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal kalian semua. Kalian bagaikan berlianku."

Semua yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk dan meneteskan air mata. Bahkan Hinata sudah terduduk dan menangis dengan keras.

"Kalian selalu menyemangatiku, mendukungku dari belakang, dan juga sering melindungiku. Bahkan Neji juga dulu karena melindungiku. Hinata juga pernah hampir mati karena melindungiku dulu. Sekarang, kalian tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Oh ya, tolong beri tau Teuchi Ji-san bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih karena selalu mau menerimaku di kedainya."

Sasuke mulai terduduk dengan tangan berposisi menggedor kekkainya.

"Katakan juga kepada Kakashi-sensei atas segala bimbingannya. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku. Kalian semua memang…"

"… Sahabat terbaikku."

 _WUUNNGG… SREETT…_

Naruto tertelan oleh portal. Setelah itu, portalnya hancur. Bersama dengan semua bukti yang ada.

"Naruto! Naruto!" seru Sasuke dengan linangan air matanya.

Mereka semua bersedih dengan perginya Naruto. Mereka akan kehilangan matahari yang selalu membuat Konoha cerah dan damai.

.

.

.

Di dalam celah dimensi terlihat Naruto yang terus tertarik. Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar(pingsan). Tetapi Kurama sama sekali tidak pingsan. Kurama menyalurkan seluruh chakranya keluar untuk melapisi dan melindungi tubuh Naruto yang sekarang sedang terkena guncangan dan goresan di seluruh tubuh.

'Maaf Naruto tapi dengan ini kau tidak akan mati dan selamat ke dimensi lain yang kita tuju sekarang. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi yang artinya aku akan mati, tetapi kau akan tetap hidup. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Naruto,' ucap Kurama yang menanamkan pesannya ke dalam pikiran Naruto.

Setelah itu dia tertarik keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan entah tertarik ke dimensi mana karena di celah dimensi kita bisa saja masuk ke dimensi manapun. Kurama tertarik lebih cepat dari pada Naruto yang hanya terombang-ambing.

Naruto terombang-ambing di celah dimensi entah seberapa lama. Naruto tertarik masuk ke dalam suatu dimensi setelah chakra yang menutupi tubuhnya menghilang.

.

.

.

'Uughh… Aku berada di mana sekarang? Kenapa tubuhku terasa sakit semua? Kurama… Apa kau tau sesuatu?'pikir Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Hoi Kurama! Apa kau tau sesuatu?!'

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Naruto segera memutuskan untuk memasuki pikirannya yang lebih dalam. Setelah sampai di tempat Kurama, Naruto tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari rubah oranye raksasa itu.

"Hoi Kurama! Kau dimana sih?! Jangan bercanda!" seru Naruto kepada Kurama yang tidak ada di tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah tayangan di depan Naruto. Isinya adalah pesan terakhir Kurama sebelum Kurama tertarik keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto kembali menunduk dan terjatuh.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku selamat setelah tertarik masuk ke dalam portal itu?! Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah dimensi lain itu?!"

Naruto terus berspekulasi sampai dia mengingat bahwa ibunya dulu juga tidak mati setelah Kurama ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku hidup tanpa Kurama?! Sejak kecil aku selalu mengandalkannya. Kurama!"

.

"Kurama!" seru Naruto terbangun dari komanya dan terduduk di atas ranjang yang di tempatinya sekarang.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena baru saja mendapatkan fakta yang cukup untuk membuat dirinya depresi.

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP…_

Datang seorang pria tampan berambut pirang sebahu. Dia bernafas dengan tidak teratur karena baru saja berlari. Saat melihat Naruto bangun wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar.

"Syukurlah kau bangun nak. Kukira kau tidak akan bangun!" ucap pria itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan paman?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Pingsan? Oh maaf, tapi kau lebih tepatnya ku beri status koma. Kau koma selama 3 minggu. Cukup cepat untuk ukuran orang koma bukan?"

"Tunggu… 3 minggu?!" seru Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Ya, 3 minggu. Aku menemukanmu 3 minggu yang lalu."

"Jadi nak, siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu dan tanggal berapa kau lahir?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober."

"Jadi begitu… Naruto, perkenalkan namaku adalah Michael Stenz. Umurku 25 tahun dan aku lahir pada tanggal 7 Juli. Oh ya, panggil kakak saja. Aku merasa sangat tua jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan paman."

"Lalu bagaimana Stenz…"

"Michael…"

"Oke, bagaimana Michael Nii-san menemukanku?"

"Jadi begini…"

 _ **Flashback (3 Minggu lalu)**_

Michael POV

Aku sedang pergi mencari beberapa tanaman herbal untuk kujadikan stok dan jaga-jaga bila ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan karena pekerjaanku sebagai seorang priest. Meskipun aku bisa menyembuhkan seseorang dengan sihirku tetapi untuk pengobatan lebih lanjutnya tetap menggunakan obat. Tidak mungkin juga kan seseorang harus selalu datang kepadaku saat sakit meskipun gejalanya sama. Jadi obat akan sangat berguna dan membantu pekerjaan dan para pasienku.

Saat aku pergi ke hutan dan memetik beberapa tanaman, aku mendengar sebuah gemuruh padahal langit masih cerah. Lalu aku pergi keluar dari hutan dengan tanaman herbalku yang sudah terkumpul cukup banyak.

Jalan pulang dari hutan harus melewati padang rumput yang cukup luas, jadi aku bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan langitnya. Setelah berjalan sedikit lama di padang rumput, aku melihat langit sedikit menggelap tepat di atas posisiku. Aku memasukkan keranjang yang berisi tanaman herbal ke dalam lingkaran sihir penyimpanan.

Setelah itu aku berlari sedikit menjauh dari tempat yang kuasumsikan akan ada sesuatu besar yang akan terjadi. Baru 3 langkah berlari, ada sebuah meteorid yang berdiameter 3 meter keluar dari celah dimensi yang robek di langit rendah. Lebih tepatnya sekitar 5 meter di atas permukaan padang rumput yang sedang kupijaki sekarang. Meteorid itu cukup besar dan aneh. Tapi karena keluar dari celah dimensi aku rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Meteorid itu jatuh secara diagonal menjauh dariku. Aku mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir transparan yang bahkan hampir tidak terlihat di tempat yang ku perhitungkan menjadi tempat jatuhnya meteorid itu.

 _ **[Light Magic : Fog of Silence]**_

Setelah aku menyebutkan sihirku, dengan cepat keluar asap tipis yang sangat banyak dari lingkaran sihir yang kuciptakan tadi.

 _DDDRRRRR…_

Meteorid itu jatuh dengan keras. Meskipun sudah kuberi kabut itu tetap saja getarannya terasa. Setidaknya hanya aku mungkin yang merasakannya. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya. Siapa yang tau jika aku menemukan sesuatu yang hebat.

Aku melihat bahwa meteorid itu mengeluarkan kabut hangat yang lumayan banyak tapi itu tidak menghancurkan niatku untuk pergi ke sana. Aku melihat ada seorang bocah berambut pirang yang meringkuk di inti meteorid itu.

 _Apakah dia adalah seorang alien atau apa?_

Aku melihat bocah itu mendapat banyak luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin Kami-sama menitipkan bocah ini kepadaku. Kalau begitu lebih baik kubawa dan kurawat saja. Setelah itu aku mengeluarkan bocah itu dari dalam meteorid. Setelah kubaringkan ke tempat yang lebih baik, aku berniat menyimpan meteorid yang sangat langka ini.

 _ **[Gate : Blank Dimension]**_

Meteorid yang ada di depanku ini langsung menghilang seluruhnya karena terjatuh saat kubuka gerbang dimensi buatanku yang gerbangnya keluar di bawah pecahan meteorid itu.

Setelah semuanya hilang, aku segera menggendong bocah pirang itu lalu pulang untuk segera mengobati luka yang di derita bocah itu.

Michael POV end

 _ **Flashback end**_

"… Nah, seperti itulah ceritanya," ucap Michael dengan senyumannya.

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram erat selimutnya. Michael mendekat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berkata umurmu 16 tahun tapi tubuhmu kecil sekali. Bahkan tidak lebih besar dari bocah berumur 13 tahun," ucap Michael heran.

Naruto bingung dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Dan… Naruto melihat tubuhnya kembali seperti saat masih berumur 13 tahun.

"Hah?! Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?! Atau mungkin ini salah satu efek samping dari kejadian itu?" gumam Naruto terkejut. Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Tidak perlu menutupinya. Aku tau kau tidak berasal dari dunia atau dimensi ini. Tapi aku masih bingung, apa kau seorang penjelajah dimensi?"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Michael dengan terkejut.

"Bukan, tapi tunggu, penjelajah dimensi?! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?!" tanya Naruto.

Michael tersenyum.

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang kembali. Ah ya, berbicara tentang hal itu, bulan depan akan ada orang yang akan melakukan perjalanan dimensi lagi. Baru saja ada pengumuman tentang hal itu."

Naruto merasa bahwa ada kesempatan bahwa dirinya bisa kembali lagi ke dunia atau dimensi asalnya.

"Michael Nii-san, sekarang aku berada di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang kau ada di Frieden, desa yang terletak di dekat perbatasan Kerajaan Paz dan Mizgard. Tapi Frieden masih termasuk di Kerajaan Paz sih."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dunia ini?"

"Kau berada di sebuah dunia yang kami para penduduknya menyebutnya _Staats Ritter_ atau bisa disebut juga dunia ksatria. Dunia ini penuh dengan sihir dan hal-hal menakjubkan yang pastinya dapat membuatmu yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini takjub dan terheran-heran."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Setelah itu, Naruto mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya dan menurunkannya dari ranjang. Dia merasa cukup kuat untuk berjalan.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk berjalan."

"Tidak, aku merasa cukup kuat untuk berjalan."

Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri. Dan memang bisa berdiri tapi langsung jatuh. Beruntung karena jatuhnya kebelakang, jadi kembali terduduk ke ranjangnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau itu baru bangun dari koma. Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu."

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang tentang _Staats Ritter_.

.

.

.

Di Desa Konoha Sasuke dan teman-temannya masih terlarut dengan tertelannya Naruto ke dalam portal. Tapi Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi semua temannya yang masih terlarut dengan kesedihan.

Sasuke memang merasa sangat kehilangan karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa dan pantas disebutnya saudara meninggalkannya. Tapi Sasuke merasa janggal dengan portal tadi. Sesaat sebelum hancur, dia bisa melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya yang membentuk lambang Klan Uchiha. Tapi Sasuke juga sudah berpikir bahwa dia adalah keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Jadi tidak mungkin ada Uchiha lain yang dapat melakukan hal itu. Kecuali ada yang dengan sengaja ingin menjatuhkan nama Uchiha lagi.

Hanya satu klan yang dapat melakukan hal itu dan hanya satu klan yang dapat menguasai Sharingan selain Klan Uchiha. Jadi, asumsinya hanya satu…

" _Ō_ _tsutsuki_!" seru Sasuke dengan kilatan kemarahan di kedua matanya.

.

.

.

[To Be Continued]

* * *

Yo minna, kembali lagi dengan Sylvathein dengan fic gaje baru. Yang lain belum kelar tapi udah publish fic baru (T_T)

Oh ya, pasti ada yang tanya/protes kok tangan kiri Sasuke masih ada? Yah emang kuadaain lagi (:3). Lihat, di warning sudah kucantumin. _**AR (Alternate Reality).**_ Dan pasti juga ada beberapa hal yang bikin reader bingung tapi itu memang bagian dari plot. Yah, mungkin itu saja yang bisa ku bahas di chapter ini.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang nungguin TLT, tenang. Masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Silahkan Follow jika ingin tau perkembangan fic ini…**

 **Favorite jika suka…**

 **Dan yang pasti Review jika ada yang ditanyakan atau mau ngomongin apapun. Saran, kritik, kata-kata penyemangat, atau bahkan flame pasti bakal kuterima.**

-Special thanks to Phantom no Emperor-

.

.

.

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Perjalanan ke kota lain

_**Staats Ritter**_

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya!

 **Rating :** M (Naik gara-gara adegan berdarah di chapter ini)

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

 **Warning! :** _ **AU**_ , _**AR**_ , AT, AH, OC, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, DLDR!, dan yang paling penting… _**Isekai!**_

* * *

 _Semua teori tentang dimensi di fic ini murni karangan author. Jika ada kesamaan teori, itu semua hanya_ _**ketidak sengajaan**_.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Naruto berada di _Staats Ritter_. Naruto diajari sedikit banyak hal tentang dunia ini. Naruto juga sedikit membantu Michael untuk masalah ekonomi. Dia memberi cukup banyak saran untuk apa yang harus di lakukan. Michael yang diberi tau hanya tersenyum senang karena mendapat saran dari orang lain.

Naruto juga mendapat seorang teman sebaya (13 tahun) yang cukup menarik Naruto. Dia bernama Vali. Vali memiliki ciri-ciri yang cukup mencolok yaitu, berambut perak gelap dan seorang maniak bertarung meskipun masih kecil. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang ditemukan Michael di dalam sebuah meteorid yang berasal dari celah dimensional, Vali sebelumnya ditemukan oleh Michael saat sedang berada di dalam hutan. Lebih tepatnya Vali ditemukan di dalam sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan. Naruto yang sudah berkenalan dengan Vali menjadi sering bermain dengan Vali. Bahkan, hampir kemanapun mereka pergi bersama.

Naruto juga diajari teknik pedang khas dengan gaya bertarung Michael. Saat Naruto bertanya, Michael menjawab hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada sesuatu yang sifatnya mendadak dan genting.

 _TAK TAK TAK…_

 _TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK…_

Suara benturan pedang kayu memenuhi seluruh halaman samping Rumah Michael yang cukup besar. Suara ini terjadi karena Naruto dan Vali sedang berlatih dengan pedang kayu mereka sedangkan Michael hanya mengawasi mereka dari teras rumah mereka. Naruto dan Vali sedang melakukan latihan tanding kali ini.

Naruto terus menerus menyerang Vali dari berbagai sudut dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Vali yang memiliki pedang lebih besar hanya bisa menangkis sebagian besar serangan Naruto dengan susah payah meskipun tidak sedikit juga serangan Naruto yang terkena tubuhnya.

"Vali! Kencangkan lagi otot-ototmu. Kau bisa menjadi bulan bulanan Naruto jika tetap seperti itu!" seru Michael dari kejauhan.

"Kau enak hanya bicara. Kau tidak berada di posisiku yang sekarang sedang diserang dari berbagai sudut Michael-Nii!" jawab Vali keras dan kesal. Karena atensi Vali terbagi antara menjawab ucapan Michael dan menangkis serangan Naruto, konsentrasinya menjadi turun dan bertambah banyak serangan yang di dapatnya dari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat konsentrasi Vali sedikit turun meningkatkan tempo serangannya.

 _BUGH BUGH BUGH…_

Tiga serangan keras beruntun di lancarkan oleh Naruto yang masing-masing menghantam kaki, punggung, dan tangan Vali dan diakhiri dengan membalikkan badannya ke arah yang sama dengan Vali sekarang.

"Aarrgghh…" pekik Vali kesakitan. Vali menjatuhkan pedang kayu di tangannya saat ketiga serangan Naruto menghantam tubuhnya dan langsung jatuh pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat lagi. Naruto yang sebelumnya berbalik menjadi memunggungi Vali segera menghadap ke Vali lagi dengan panik saat mendengar pekikan keras Vali. Michael juga berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke tempat mereka berdiri.

Michael yang sudah sampai segera mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tubuh Vali.

 _ **[Golden Recovery]**_

Sebuah sihir campuran di keluarkan oleh Michael. Keluar aura berwarna emas yang menyelimuti luka-luka di tubuh Vali dari kedua tangan Michael. Michael menurunkan kedua tangannya saat cahaya dan luka-luka di tubuh Bali menghilang.

Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya menyaksikan dengan takjub.

"Itukah yang disebut sihir?"

"Ya. Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya kan?"

"Jika seperti ini aku menjadi tertarik dengan sihir…"

Michael tersenyum dan menggedong Vali ke dalam. Di dalam Rumah Michael, Naruto dan Michael duduk di ruang keluarganya.

"Jadi Naruto, kenapa kau tertarik dengan sihir?"

"Yah sebelum itu… Minggu lalu aku bercerita tentang kekuatan di dunia asalku bukan? Tentang chakra…"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakan hal penting seperti itu."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras sampai sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku sama sekali sudah tidak bisa merasakan adanya Chakra dalam diriku. Mungkin sirkuit Chakra di dalam tubuhku rusak saat berada di dalam celah dimensi. Jika terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa kembali pulangkan?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hoo… Jadi begitu. Aku paham. Tapi ada satu hal yang sepertinya harus kusangkal akan opinimu tadi."

Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya tertarik. Dia melihat Michael sedang menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan Mana yang melimpah di dalam tubuh kecilmu itu Naruto. Bukankah hal itu sangat aneh mengingat dirimu sama sekali bukan berasal dari _Staats Ritter_?" jelas Michael. Naruto tertegun dan segera menampakkan wajah gembiranya.

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam tubuhku! Aku memang tidak merasakan Chakra mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Akan tetapi aku tetap merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing bersemayam di dalam tubuhku!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri. Michael semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Mungkin saja Chakramu berubah menjadi Mana saat sedang bergesekan di celah dimensi atau saat menyesuaikan dirimu yang sebelumnya sudah kuat ke dunia ini," ucap Michael menjelaskan tentang asumsinya dengan wajah ragu.

Naruto berspekulasi di dalam pikirannya.

'Bagaimana jika begini… Oh tidak, bagaimana juga kalau malah seperti ini…' pikir Naruto antusias.

"Oh ya Naruto. Kau ingat dengan perjalanan antar dimensi yang akan dilakukan oleh calon penjelajah dimensi? Besok siang akan ditampilkan di lapangan utama kota _Divine Bay_ yang letaknya berada di dekat desa ini lho. Apa kau mau menyaksikannya?"

Naruto yang tadi berspekulasi sendiri tertarik dengan ucapan Michael.

"Tentu. Tapi, seberapa jauh jarak sebenarnya antara kota _Divine Bay_ dengan _Frieden_?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. Michael tersenyum lebar.

"Jaraknya 1 hari penuh…"

"Itu cukup dekat. Tapi meskipun cukup dekat kita tidak akan bisa sampai tepat waktu kalau begitu."

"Aku belum selesai. 1 hari penuh adalah jarak pergi pulang. Ditambah istirahat selama 4 jam. 2 jam saat pergi dan 2 jam saat pulang. Itu pun ditempuh dengan jalan kaki."

"Yah baiklah, nanti malam kita berangkat."

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Naruto, Michael, dan Vali yang memaksa untuk ikut pergi sekarang sudah sampai di tempat yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat menampilkan perjalanan dimensi.

Langit di pagi hari ini juga tidak bersahabat. Hujan deras sudah terjadi sejak sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Meskipun hujan deras, tapi tidak menghalangi penonton untuk melihat langsung perjalanan dimensi yang akan dilakukan.

Di lapangan ini sudah banyak orang berdatangan dan memenuhi tribun-tribun yang sudah disediakan. Sedangkan di tengah lapangan terlihat seorang pria muda berambut merah terang panjang menggunakan baju perang yang menutupi segala sisi tubuhnya dan membiarkan kepalanya terkena hujan tanpa khawatir akan terserang penyakit.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, meskipun hujan sangat deras tapi tetap banyak yang datang. Mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang masih belum mengenal diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Fergus (OC). Hari ini aku akan mencoba untuk membuka celah dimensional dengan alat yang sudah kupersiapkan di belakangku!" seru orang yang bernama Fergus sambil menunjuk alat yang berada di belakangnya.

Alat itu terdiri dari tiang yang bisa di naikkan dan diturunkan yang ujungnya lancip dan sekarang masih berposisi dibawah. Lalu dari dalam tiang itu ada kabel-kabel yang tersambung ke tumpukan piringan logam yang dibentuk elips saling berhadapan.

"Berdasarkan teoriku, cara kerjanya simpel. Tinggal naikkan tiang ini, tunggu sampai petir menyambar dan akan disalurkan ke piringan yang sudah kususun."

Fergus segera berbalik dan memutar roda yang ada di tiang untuk menaikkan tiangnya. Tiangnya sudah naik sampai ketinggian maksimal. Petir sudah mulai menyambar di tempat-tempat yang jauh.

"Hadirin sekalian, akan kupersembahkan… _Celah Dimensional_!"

Setelah Fergus berseru, sebuah petir menyambar ke tiang dan mengalirkan jutaan volt melewati tiang dan kabel-kabel yang sudah dipasang dan langsung menuju ke piringan-piringan logam. Piringan logam itu sudah mulai menghitam karena tersaluri banyak energi.

" _ **[Dimensional Gap, Open!]**_ " seru Fergus sambil menembakkan Mana berwarna hitam dari tangannya ke arah piringan logam.

Susunan piringan logam itu secara ajaib langsung mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru gelap yang berbentuk seperti gerbang. Fergus langsung berlari masuk ke dalam.

 _DUAARR…_

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di gerbang dimensi itu setelah Fergus memasukinya. Ledakan itu menyalur ke seluruh alat-alatnya.

Semua penonton segera menunduk dan menutupi kepala mereka masing-masing. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, mereka berdiri dan melihat ke tengah lapangan. Semua yang ada di sana telah hangus. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu di saksikan, mereka meninggalkan lapangan dengan umpatan.

Naruto dan Michael berjalan beriringan sedangkan Vali berjalan di depan. Mereka semua memasang wajah kecewa. Apalagi Naruto.

"Jadi, meskipun menggunakan sihir masih tetap tidak bisa ya?" gumam Naruto lesu.

"Yah, itu tadi hanya seseorang dengan teorinya. Di dunia penuh sihir ini pasti masih banyak lagi orang yang memiliki niatan untuk melakukan perjalanan dimensi. Tunggu dan nikmati saja dunia ini selagi kau belum bisa pulang," bisik Michael.

Mereka akhirnya pulang dan kembali dengan kecewa. Menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan tapi akhirnya hanya menonton pertunjukan yang gagal. Naruto, Michael, dan Vali segera berjalan pulang karena perjalanan di depan mereka cukup jauh.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Hari yang melelahkan telah dilalui. Terlalu melelahkan malahan. Berjalan jauh tapi hanya untuk dikecewakan. Akan tetapi hal itu sudah terlewat dan tidak ada penyesalan untuk itu. Selain mendapat efek negatif, tentu saja kita akan mendapat efek positif karena sejatinya setiap hal pasti ada kedua efek yang saling berlawanan itu.

Naruto dan Michael sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan sudah bersiap di halaman samping Rumah Michael. Mereka sudah menggunakan pakaian yang dirancang agar penggunanya bisa bergerak dengan sangat bebas dan leluasa.

"Jadi Naruto, aku akan menjelaskan tentang sihir di dunia ini," ucap Michael yang mulai menjelaskan.

Naruto segera duduk dan mendengarkan Michael dengan seksama.

"Sebelum ke afinitas, kita akan membahas tentang lingkaran sihir. Di dunia ini, lingkaran sihir harus di gambar dulu ke tubuh atau aparel seorang mage sebelum menggunakan sihir. Itu jika dia masih memiliki kontrol Mana yang rendah. Jika seorang Mage memiliki kontrol Mana yang cukup tinggi, dia bisa menciptakan lingkaran sihir tanpa harus menggambarnya terlebih dahulu. Seperti ini…"

Michael menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di sebelahnya dan menarik sebuah tombak dari sana. Setelah tombak itu berhasil ditarik sepenuhnya, lingkaran sihir itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan misterius.

Michael menimang-nimang tombak itu lalu melemparkannya dengan keras ke sebuah pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari mereka.

 _STAABB…_

Tombak itu menancap dengan dalam ke pohon itu. Naruto melihatnya dengan takjub.

"Wow! Jadi seperti itu?!"

"Ya! Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau memiliki kontrol Mana yang bagus."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Terdapat beberapa jenis sihir di dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah afinitas dasar. Wajarnya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang Mage. Afinitas-afinitas dasar itu adalah Api, Air, Angin, dan Tanah. Akh, penyembuh juga termasuk afinitas dasar. Aku tau kau pasti berpikiran bahwa elemen atau afinitasnya sama dengan jutsu elemen yang ada di dimensimu sebelumnya. Sejauh ini kau paham kan?," ucap Michael.

"Tentu saja Michael-nii. Tapi kenapa tidak ada petir di daftar yang kau sebutkan tadi?" tanya Naruto setelah menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah berseri-seri. Terlihat bahwa dia sangat antusias dengan penjelasan Michael tentang sihir di dunia barunya.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Petir akan menjadi bagian dari elemen angin. Yah, jika dipikir cukup masuk akal karena sama-sama dari langit. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Michael menjadi semakin semangat menjelaskan tentang sihir kepadanya.

"Bagus. Afinitas-afinitas dasar itu akan berevolusi menjadi sebuah elemen yang lebih kompleks. Elemen api akan berevolusi menjadi arang lalu berevolusi lagi menjadi bara api yang sangat panas, elemen air akan menjadi elemen es. Begitu pula dengan tingkat selanjutnya. Angin akan berubah menjadi badai. Tingkat selanjutnya masih belum diketahui…" jelas Michael. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang.

"Elemen tanah akan berevolusi yang membuat seseorang dapat mengendalikan tanaman. Untuk yang tingkat pengontrolan Mananya lebih tinggi, orang tersebut bisa menciptakannya dari kehampaan. Hal serupa terjadi dengan pemilik elemen air. Sedangkan afinitas penyembuh jika sudah berevolusi ke titik tertinggi bisa membuat orang itu beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat!"

"Whoaa! Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat keren pastinya!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri. Tapi dia segera menampakkan wajah bingungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, adakah suatu metode untuk mengetahui elemen yang kita miliki sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Michael tersenyum senang mendengar respon cepat dari Naruto yang bisa memahami dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja ada! Perhatikan ini!"

Michael mengeluarkan sebuah batu berwarna transparan dari sakunya dan menggenggamnya. Michael juga terlihat mengalirkan Mananya ke batu itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Michael melepaskan genggamannya dan memperlihatkannya ke Naruto.

Batu itu bersinar terang. Sinarnya berwarna putih keemasan. Di pinggiran batunya berpendar sedikit warna abu-abu. Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub. Setelah beberapa saat, sinar dan pendar yang mengelilingi batu itu menghilang.

"Nah Naruto, ini adalah Batu Mana. Batu ini ditemukan di dalam sebuah gua yang saat ditemukan berisi penuh dengan Mana. Yah, milikku masih kuno sih karena batu yang kugenggam saat ini adalah batu yang pertama di temukan."

Michael menyerahkannya ke Naruto. Naruto langsung menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengangkatnya ke atas dan berusaha menerawang. Tidak terjadi apa-apa sih sebenarnya.

"Alirkan saja Manamu. Kau akan mengetahui afinitas dasarmu."

Naruto jadi mengingat kertas yang dulu pernah digunakannya untuk mengecheck tipe chakranya dulu saat masih di Elemental Nation. Naruto langsung berusaha mengontrol Mananya yang sama sekali belum pernah dikontrolnya sebelumnya. Batu itu berubah warna yang sebelumnya transparan menjadi coklat dengan pendaran cahaya halus berwarna coklat disekitarnya yang semakin lama semakin terang.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Michael. Dia melihat Michael terkejut.

"Jadi, apa artinya ini?"

"Naruto… Kau memiliki elemen tanah. Elemen tanah yang kuat kurasa. Terlihat dari kepekatan warna di batumu dan pendaran cahayanya di sekitar batu itu yang sangat terang," jelas Michael.

'Tunggu, kenapa sama sekali tidak sama dengan yang dulu? Dulu kan aku punya elemen angin. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi elemen tanah?' pikir Naruto bingung.

"Michael-nii, untuk ukuran kekuatan, elemen tanah menduduki posisi ke berapa?" tanya Naruto. Michael tersenyum miris.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi untuk urutannya, elemen tanah ada di tempat paling bawah," ucap Michael menyesal.

Naruto yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum miris. Michael berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Naruto. Berusaha untuk menenangkan bocah yang baru saja terkena musibah dan sekarang mendapat menerima fakta bahwa dia memiliki elemen terlemah dari seluruh sihir elemen.

"Maa ne... Tenang saja Naruto. Kau bisa kulatih berpedang untuk menutupi kekuranganmu itu. Jika kau memasteri pedang, kau bahkan bisa setara atau bahkan melebihi seorang Mage tingkat 5 lho…" hibur Michael.

Mage tingkat 5 adalah grade seorang adventurer yang sudah cukup kuat. Biasanya jika mereka sudah mencapai tingkat 5, grade di guild juga akan naik menjadi A+.

Naruto tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. Tidak ada rasa senang maupun sedih di sana. Dia kemudian menyerahkan batunya kepada Michael.

"Yah, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mungkin jika aku berlatih dengan giat aku bisa mencapai tingkatan yang sama sekali belum pernah di capai oleh Mage manapun!" seru Naruto.

"Yosh! Penjelasan sihir yang lain akan kutunda dulu. Sekarang, ayo kita berlatih agar kau menjadi sangat kuat Naruto!"

Michael dan Naruto berlatih dengan sangat keras hari itu. Ditambah lagi dengan Vali yang tiba-tiba bangun dan ikut bergabung berlatih mengontrol Mana sebagai dasarnya terlebih dahulu.

Michael terus membimbing Naruto dan Vali tanpa mengenal kata lelah. Dia setiap hari mengawasi Naruto dan Vali berlatih dengan sihir mereka.

Dari seluruh latihan yang di perintahkannya kepada Naruto dan Vali, dia mendapat sebuah pemikiran. Naruto dan Vali adalah orang yang cukup jenius. Terbukti bahwa mereka selalu merespon arahan Michael dengan cepat. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah menguasai beberapa sihir di tingkat medium.

.

.

.

Suatu saat, Naruto dan Vali diajak oleh Michael pergi ke Kota Terodus. Mereka melakukan perjalanan tanpa menggunakan kuda. Mereka melakukan perjalanan melewati hutan karena memang hutanlah jalur terdekat untuk pergi ke kota itu.

Saat di tengah hutan belantara, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dihadang oleh beberapa orang menggunakan jubah putih hitam dengan motif yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Di bagian punggungnya juga ada sebuah lambang besar bergambar mahkota dan sebuah panah yang saling bersinkronasi. Michael mengasumsikannya sebagai lambang dari sebuah negara atau tim adventurer.

'1, 2, 4, 6, 7. Totalnya ada 7 orang. Jadi sepertinya 2 orang dari kami harus berhadapan dengan 2 orang musuh dan satu diantara kami menghadapi 3 orang musuh…' pikir Naruto yang menganalisa situasi.

Salah satu dari 6 orang di hadapan mereka maju 1 langkah dan mulai berbicara.

"Bisakah kita berbicara dengan damai? Aku hanya menginginkan hartamu sekarang," ucap orang itu memulai negosiasi.

Michael hanya diam. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Vali. Mereka malah terlihat menyengkram erat barang bawaan mereka.

"Oke, kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak'. Kalian semua, kita bunuh saja mereka dan ambil apapun yang pantas untuk diambil!" seru orang yang diasumsikan sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok tidak dikenal tadi. Orang itu menghunuskan pedang besar di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Michael, Naruto, dan Vali. Begitu juga dengan anak buahnya.

Michael menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya dan di samping Naruto dan Vali. Naruto dan Vali yang bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan dan akhirnya menoleh ke Michael dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Michael yang di tatap seperti menghela nafas lelah dan menarik sebuah senjata dari sana. Naruto dan Vali tersenyum kikuk dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning pucat di samping mereka masing-masing dan menarik sebuah pedang. Naruto yang entah bagaimana berhasil menarik pedang yang sesuai dengan preferensi yang biasa digunakannya. Pedang satu tangan. Begitu juga dengan Vali yang mendapat pedang panjang yang harus menggunakan dua tangan agar bisa berfungsi dengan maksimal.

Mereka bersiap dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Bersiap dengan pertarungan yang menanti mereka.

"Naruto, ambil kanan 2 orang. Vali, kau yang kiri 2 orang. Yang 3 di tengah adalah bagianku…" ucap Michael mengomandoi layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Hai/laksanakan!" jawab Vali dan Naruto bersamaan.

Ke 7 orang di hadapan mereka mulai melesat secara bersamaan dan teratur.

"Berpencar. Jika bagian kalian sudah selesai, bantu yang lain!" seru Michael kepada Naruto dan Vali. Mereka kemudian berpencar ke arah berlawanan untuk memecah kelompok musuh yang menghadang perjalanan mereka di depan.

Musuh mereka juga mengikuti Naruto dan Vali yang berpencar ke arah berlawanan. Sepertinya mereka juga berpikiran yang sama dengan rencana yang dilakukan oleh Michael.

.

.

.

-Bersama dengan Naruto-

Naruto berlari kencang lebih masuk ke dalam hutan belantara dengan 2 orang mengikutinya dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari Naruto sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk kedua orang itu mengejar Naruto.

Musuh A segera menebaskan pedangnya ke arah punggung Naruto. Naruto yang insting bertarungnya sangat tajam membalikkan tubuhnya dan menebaskan pedangnya ke pedang musuh A.

 _TRAANGG…_

Pedang mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Beradu selama beberapa saat dan saling dorong. Mencoba untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka masing-masing.

Saat Naruto dan Musuh A terlarut dengan dorong-dorongan pedang mereka, Musuh B melancarkan serangan sihir sebuah sihir ke Naruto.

 _ **[Fire Magic : Fire Ball]**_

Sebuah bola api berdiameter 2 meter meluncur ke arah Naruto dan Musuh A dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Musuh A yang menyadari temannya menembakkan sebuah bola api ke arahnya dan musuhnya segera melepaskan adu pedangnya dan melompat ke belakang.

Naruto sedikit oleng ke depan dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dia melihat ada sebuah bola api besar meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Dia melompat ke belakang dengan segenap kekuatannya untuk menghindari serangan bola api itu dan mengambil jarak sekitar 10 meter.

 _DUAARR…_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di sana. Sebuah kawah terbentuk di tanah hutan itu. Meskipun diameter bola tadi hanya 2 meter, kawah yang terbentuk mencapai 4 meter dalam diameter dan 1,5 meter kedalamannya.

Asap mengepul dan membumbung tinggi di udara. Naruto masih mengawasi bagian depannya. Karena hanya mengawasi bagian depannya, Naruto diserang dari belakang oleh Musuh A. Musuh A menebaskan pedangnya secara acak ke tubuh Naruto.

 _SREETT…_

"Aakh!"

Naruto memekik keras saat sebuah pedang tajam menyayat punggungnya. Musuh A tadi tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia kembali menebaskan pedangnya secara acak ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto meringis dan mengangkat pedangnya untuk menghalau serangan yang akan datang ke tubuhnya. Berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak menerima luka sayatan lagi. Tapi sepertinya perhitungannya meleset. Pedang Musuh A di hentikan sedetik sebelum mencapai Naruto dan Musuh A menendang perut Naruto secara horizontal dengan sangat keras.

 _BUUGGHH…_

Naruto terlempar ke belakang dan di sambut kembali oleh sebuah bola api sihir yang sudah meluncur ke arah tubuhnya. Naruto mengalirkan Mana ke pedangnya dan melepaskan pedangnya. Pedang Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berposisi vertikal memanjang dengan tanah dan menancap ke tanah. Naruto dengan cepat menendang pedang itu. Naruto menggunakan pedang itu sebagai pijakan.

 _DUAARR…_

Sebuah ledakan kembali terjadi di sana. Kali bola api yang di tembakkan oleh musuh B sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Naruto. Alih-alih mengenai Naruto, bola api itu hanya mengarah kepada pedang Naruto tadi.

Naruto berguling-guling cepat ke samping dan masuk ke semak-semak. Berusaha untuk bersembunyi sejenak dan memikirkan rencana dan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

-Bersama dengan Vali-

Vali dari tadi berlari dan terus berlari semakin dalam ke hutan yang sekarang dipijakinya. Vali melirik ke belakang dan tidak melihat ada musuh berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

'Sepertinya jarakku cukup jauh dengan mereka. Lebih baik aku memasang sedikit jebakan di sini,' pikir Vali yang mendapatkan rencana tiba-tiba.

Vali mengeluarkan seutas tali dan mengikatkan ujungnya ke sebuah pohon dan ujung satunya dia bawa. Melemaskan talinya dan membiarkan talinya terkulai di tanah. Vali bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak dan menunggu musuh datang dan menggunakan jebakan yang terlewat sederhananya.

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP…_

Setelah 3 menit menunggu, Vali mendengar ada suara sepatu yang berderap cepat. Suaranya bertumpang tindih jadi tidak bisa di perkirakan berapa orang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya sekarang. Tapi dia sangat yakin yang berlari ke arahnya adalah 2 orang karena tadi dia melihat 2 orang yang mengejarnya.

Sedangkan musuh-musuh yang mendatangi Vali melihat ada sebuah tali yang terkulai di tanah. Salah satu dari mereka berdua mendatangi tali itu dan mengidentifikasinya. Siapa tau tali itu terpasang ke suatu dahan yang akan melayang jika dia menginjaknya.

 _SREETT…_

 _WUSHH CRAASSHHH…._

 _SLEEBB…_

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba terbang dan menebas kepala orang yang tadi mengidentifikasi tali yang terkulai itu sampai kepalanya putus dan terbang ke atas lalu menggelinding ke arah temannya. Pedang yang terbang dan menebas kepala seseorang tadi menancap ke batang pohon yang besar.

Darah menyembur keras dari leher orang tadi. Bahkan sampai menghujani tubuhnya sendiri dengan darah kentalnya.

"D-Don-san!" seru teman orang yang kepalanya terputus tadi.

Vali keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan berlari dan menyambar pedang panjangnya yang sekarang menancap di batang pohon dengan cepat dan segera menebaskannya ke arah leher musuhnya yang tinggal satu.

Musuhnya sangat terkejut hingga tidak bisa menghunuskan pedangnya. Vali menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan…

 _CRAASSHHH…_

Sebuah kepala kembali terlempar ke udara dan jatuh lagi ke tanah dengan cepat. Darah kembali menghujani daerah itu. Sebelum darahnya terciprat, Vali melompat menjauh dari sana.

"Maa maa… Tidak kusangka trik murahanku berhasil membuat orang-orang sialan itu terlena. Yah, tidak seru juga sih jika terlalu cepat seperti ini. Lebih baik jika aku membantu Naruto. Itupun jika di sana belum selesai," ucap Vali yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan kualitas musuhnya yang ternyata terlalu lemah.

Setelah itu Vali kembali berlari menuju tempat pertarungan Naruto yang jaraknya paling jauh. Dia memutuskan agar tidak membantu Michael karena sudah pasti Michael memenangkan pertarungannya.

.

.

.

-Bersama dengan Naruto-

Naruto sudah menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir di sarung tangan putih yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari tas yang dibawanya. Setelah memakai sarung tangannya, Naruto melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah musuh-musuhnya yang tidak berada di sektor yang sama.

 _ **[Earth Magic : Soil Spear]**_

Dua buah tombak panjang yang terbuat dari tanah keluar dari bawah tanah yang sedang di pijaki oleh Naruto. Kedua tombak tanah itu melesat cepat ke arah kedua musuh yang sedang dihadapinya.

Musuh A Naruto terlihat mengangkat pedangnya dan pedangnya sudah dialiri oleh Mana. Pedang itu sekarang menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia menebaskan pedangnya ke tombak tanah Naruto.

 _PRAAKKK…_

Tombak tanah Naruto langsung pecah saat bertabrakan dengan pedang Musuh A. Naruto terlihat mendecih kesal lalu menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat serangannya ke musuh lain yang jaraknya lebih jauh.

Naruto melihat Musuh B hanya melangkah ke samping untuk menghindarinya. Naruto langsung melesat menuju Musuh B yang kebetulan adalah adventurer tipe Mage. Dia sampai di sana dengan sangat cepat karena mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk berlari ke sana.

Satu detik setelah Musuh B menghindari tombak tanah Naruto, Naruto sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Huh?!" gumam Musuh B yang tiba-tiba melihat Naruto sudah sampai di depan matanya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan menanamkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke perbatasan perut dan dada Musuh B. Tepat di ulu hatinya. Musuh B langsung memekik keras dan membungkukkan badannya secara reflek.

Naruto tanpa menunggu lagi langsung mengambil sebuah langkah ke belakang dan melompat ke depan dengan tangan kirinya membuat gerakan memukul ke arah kepala Musuh B.

 _BUGGHH BUGGHH…_

Naruto mengakhiri serangannya dengan menendang dada Musuh B dan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sebuah pedang. Pedangnya yang seharusnya tadi hancur berkeping-keping karena meledak oleh bola api sihir Musuh B.

Naruto menyambarnya dan menusukkan pedangnya di kepala Musuh B.

 _CRAASSHH…_

Naruto mencabut pedangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap ke Musuh A yang sedikit terkejut karena teman Magenya di bunuh dengan mudah oleh seorang bocah 13 tahun. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Musuh A dan memainkan pedangnya di tangan kanan. Seolah itu hanya sebuah pena.

"J-Jangan bercanda bocah sialan!" seru Musuh A.

Naruto malah menyeringai kejam. Naruto memperjauh langkahnya yang mengindikasikan dia mulai berlari ke arah Musuh A.

Musuh A kembali mengangkat pedangnya. Kali ini tidak menggunakan Mana. Entah dia lupa atau memang meremehkan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya tidak mengalirkan Mana di pedangnya memperlebar seringainya. Naruto yang sekarang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari Musuh A langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara acak ke Musuh A.

Musuh A mengambil sebuah langkah ke belakang lalu menusukkan pedangnya dibarengi dengan langkah ke depan. Naruto yang melihat serangan mendadak itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri lalu memutar tubuhnya 360° saat sedang memutar, Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke tangan kanan Musuh A.

 _JRAASSHH…_

"Aakkhh! Tanganku!"

Pekikan Musuh A terdengar sangat keras karena tangan Musuh A terputus dan jatuh bergitu saja. Naruto menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh Musuh A melalui lubang yang menganga di bahunya. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik pedangnya keluar dengan cepat dan memotong kaki kiri Musuh A sampai sebatas lutut. Musuh A langsung terjatuh kala kaki kirinya tidak menyambung lagi dengan tubuhnya.

"Uaaarrgghh… T-Tolong h-h-hentikan ini… Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…" rintih Musuh A yang 2 bagian tubuhnya di potong oleh Naruto. Belum lagi tadi dia ditusuk oleh Naruto tepat di bagian tubuhnya yang berlubang. Sekarang dia bermandikan oleh darahnya sendiri yang mengucur keras

"Oh? Kau mau aku menghentikan ini? Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai," ucap Naruto dengan seringai kejam yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke leher Musuh A dengan cepat sampai kepalanya terputus.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat Michael yang sekarang mungkin masih bertarung. Baru saja 5 langkah Naruto berjalan, Vali datang. Dia melihat ada mayat yang beberapa bagian tubuhnya terpotong. Dia memasang wajah terkejut.

"Vali…"

"Ah, Naruto. Tidak kusangka kau sadis juga."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah, dia tadi menebaskan pedangnya ke punggungku dan lukanya cukup dalam. Aku hanya mencoba beberapa hal dengan pedang dan fuwala! Tubuhnya terpotong-potong," jelas Naruto dengan pelan.

"Oh ya? Mana lukanya?" tanya Vali.

"Tunggu… Aaarrghh… Lukaku… Lukaku sakit sekali!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

'Tadi dia berkata bahwa dia bertarung sampai memotong-motong tubuh musuhnya. Tapi dia baru ingat jika mendapat sebuah luka panjang di punggungnya,' pikir Vali sweatdrop.

Vali berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih berguling-guling menatap temannya tidak percaya.

"O-Oy Vali. Bantu aku dong!"

"Tidak. Jalan saja sendiri! Lagipula itu hanya goresan. Jangan manja…" jawab Vali cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto merasa kesal dan mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan di belakang Vali.

"Sialan kau! Akan kucincang kau nanti!" seru Naruto kepada Vali.

Vali menoleh dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke tempat Michael yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk membantu. Itu berarti dia masih belum selesai dengan pertarungannya.

.

.

.

-Bersama dengan Michael-

 _TRANG TRANG TRANG…_

Michael terlihat menebaskan pedangnya kepada ketiga musuhnya yang kebetulan menyerangnya dengan pedang. Tapi sayangnya semua serangannya berhasil ditangkis oleh semua musuhnya.

Michael melompat mundur dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning pucat khasnya di depan tubuhnya.

 _ **[Light Magic : Needle Light Detonation]**_

Ribuan jarum cahaya keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang di ciptakan oleh Michael. Jarum-jarum cahaya itu menghujam ketiga musuh di depannya. Tapi masih saja mereka bisa menangkis dan melompat-lompat menghindari ribuan jarum yang datang.

Salah satu dari ketiga musuh Michael menepukkan tangannya ke tanah dan berseru.

 _ **[Earth Magic : Stone Wall]**_

Sebuah dinding batu terbentuk di depan ketiga musuh Michael untuk melindungi diri dari hujaman ribuan jarum cahaya yang sangat tajam.

Michael mendecih kesal karena serangannya di tahan menggunakan sebuah dinding batu sihir yang tiba-tiba di cast. Sekarang durasi sihir cahayanya juga sudah habis dan lingkaran sihirnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm… Kau sepertinya kesulitan ya Michael-nii?"

Michael mendengar suara bocah yang sangat familiar berasal dari belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan melihat Naruto dan Vali sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan pedangnya masing-masing yang berlumuran darah.

"Oh? Dari yang kulihat kalian sudah selesai dengan musuh kalian masing-masing. Apa kalian mendapat kesulitan melawan mereka?" tanya Michael yang mengabaikan musuhnya yang sudah tidak di balik dinding batunya.

"Ya, aku mendapat sedikit luka dari musuhku. Kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan Michael-nii?" tanya Naruto yang menunjukkan luka melintang di punggungnya.

Michael mendekat dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke punggung Naruto. Sedangkan Vali maju ke depan dan memasang posisi siaga. Berusaha memberikan waktu agar kakak angkatnya mengobati luka yang diderita oleh saudara angkatnya yang lain.

 _ **[Golden Recovery]**_

Dengan seketika luka di punggung Naruto hilang tanpa bekas. Hanya darahnya yang berada di kulit luarnya yang tersisa.

"Ah, terima kasih. Dengan begini aku bisa lebih leluasa."

Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya berjalan maju. Bahkan lebih depan dari pada Vali.

Musuh-musuh di depan mereka melihat dengan tidak percaya. Teman mereka tidak kembali dan malah kedua bocah kecil musuh mereka yang kembali. Mereka melihat pedang kedua bocah itu berlumuran dengan darah.

"K-Kalian apakan teman-temanku?!" seru salah satu musuh mereka di depan.

Naruto dan Vali menyeringai kejam.

"Ho ho ho… Mereka sudah dijemput oleh malaikat maut yang kebetulan sedang lewat tadi," ucap Naruto mengintimidasi.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat kan? Lihatlah kedua pedang kami. Ini adalah darah dari teman-teman kalian yang baru saja kami cincang." Kini ganti Vali yang memberikan intimidasi kepada mereka.

"Nah, selanjutnya adalah kalian…" ucap Naruto yang melesat ke arah ketiga musuhnya.

[To be continued]

* * *

Yuhuu… Kembali lagi dengan Sylvathein di fic ' _Staats Ritter_ '. Gimana? Ada yang nungguin kah fic ini? Menarik nggak chapter kali ini? Btw, ini chapter terpanjangku lho. Murni ficnya hampir 5k word.

Uhm, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Vali partner Naruto untuk ke depannya. Kenapa Vali? Entahlah. Cuma suka aja sama karakter maniaknya.

Btw, gimana adegan fightnya? Kurang pasti :3

Di chapter ini juga ditunjukkan bahwa Naruto kehilangan chakranya dan afinitas afinitas sihir datar udah kusebutin tadi. Dan Naruto cuma dapet elemen tanah yang paling bawah. So sad :3

Oh ya, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menarik.

Pertama, ada beberapa alasan saya menghilangkan Kurama dari Naruto dan… Yah, nanti bakal tau sendiri kenapa.

Kedua, Apa Naruto punya sihir atau tetep chakra. Yah, udah kejawab di chapter ini.

Ketiga, Bagian mana XO sama DxD. Aku cuma ngambil karakternya sih. Selebihnya ke dimensi ' _Staats Ritter_ ' ini.

Dan… Aku biasanya update 1 kali seminggu karena kelonggaran waktuku. Kalau lagi mood ya bisa 2 atau bahkan 3 kali update. Yah, jangan terlalu berharap sih. Kalau males bisa 2 minggu sekali :3

Oke, itu saja untuk chapter kali ini.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Silahkan Follow jika ingin tau perkembangan fic ini…**

 **Favorite jika suka…**

 **Dan yang pasti Review jika ada yang ditanyakan atau mau ngomongin apapun. Saran, kritik, kata-kata penyemangat, atau bahkan flame pasti bakal kuterima.**

-Special thanks to Phantom no Emperor-

.

.

.

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Sebuah Pertaruhan

_**Staats Ritter**_

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya!

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

 **Warning! :** _ **AU**_ , _**AR**_ , AT, AH, OC, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, DLDR!, dan yang paling penting… _**Isekai!**_

* * *

 _Semua teori tentang dimensi di fic ini murni karangan author. Jika ada kesamaan teori, itu semua hanya_ _**ketidak sengajaan**_.

.

 _Mohon untuk membaca dengan lebih teliti karena istilah asing dan saat berpikir(membatin) akan saya tulis menggunakan Italic._

* * *

 _Chapter 3 : Sebuah pertaruhan_

.

.

.

Siang ini, Naruto, Michael, dan Vali sekarang sudah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda karena serangan kelompok misterius yang sudah mereka berantas sampai tuntas. Meskipun tidak sampai ke akar karena mereka sedang buru-buru. Mereka berniat untuk menghadiri pameran senjata eksklusif yang saat ini sedang di gelar di Kota Terodus.

Saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sudah keluar dari hutan dan hanya berjarak sekitar 300 meter dari gerbang utama Kota Terodus yang mereka tuju. Mereka juga melihat banyak orang yang sedang menuju ke Kota Terodus. Sepertinya mereka juga ingin melihat pameran senjata eksklusif yang ada di Kota ini.

Mereka berjalan terus menuju gerbang masuk Kota. Saat sampai di gerbang, mereka dihentikan oleh beberapa orang penjaga. Mereka bertanya tentang apa yang membuat mereka datang kemari dan Michael yang mewakili mereka (Naruto dan Vali) mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya ingin menghadiri pameran senjata. Penjaga itu kemudian memberikan sebuah gelang lebar untuk dipasang di lengan kanan mereka agar penjaga tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan mereka melihat gelang itu maka mereka akan menghentikan semua yang menggunakan gelang dan menginterogasinya.

Michael memberikan masing-masing satu gelang untuk Naruto dan Vali. Mereka langsung memakainya tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan berjalan di belakang Michael yang sudah mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam Kota Terodus.

Di dalam kota, mereka bertiga juga berbincang-bincang ringan tentang kota ini selagi mereka berjalan menuju _square_ di pusat kota.

"Michael-nii. Jadi kau mengajak kami kemari hanya karena ingin melihat pameran senjata?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit jengkel. Michael hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Mungkin ada senjata unik yang bisa ku beli nanti. Yah, hitung-hitung saja sebagai koleksiku."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Michael. Dia harus bertarung keras bahkan tadi punggungnya terkena tebasan pedang panjang oleh seseorang tidak dikenal karena dia ikut dengan Michael. Sedangkan Vali tetap acuh tak acuh dengan perbincangan Naruto dan Michael. Vali malah menikmati pemandangan kota yang cukup indah ini.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Salah satu alasanku mengajak kalian kemari adalah aku akan membelikan kau dan Vali masing-masing sebuah senjata yang sesuai dengan preferensi kalian masing-masing. Karena kalian bersedia ikut, kalian bisa memilih senjata yang kalian sukai. Dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal tapi."

Naruto dan Vali yang mendengar ucapan Michael tersenyum senang. Tidak mereka sangka bahwa Michael mengajak mereka kemari adalah untuk membelikannya senjata. Setelah mendengarkan alasan Michael, rasanya pertarungan mereka sebelumnya di hutan sama sekali bukanlah masalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

"Michael-nii…"

Michael menoleh kepada Vali dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Ya? Ada apa Vali?"

"Kenapa kau membelikan pedang kami? Maksudku kenapa kau tidak memberikan saja salah satu senjatamu yang berada di dimensi lainmu? Itu kan jauh lebih baik dan efektif."

"Hohoho… Vali. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang tadi malah protes, kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih positif. Bagus sekali…"

"Hey!" seru Naruto yang tidak terima saat di ejek oleh Michael.

"Maa… Ada sebuah alasan kenapa aku harus membelikan kalian sebuah senjata. Senjata yang berada di dimensiku itu bukanlah senjata asli dari dunia ini yang kumasukkan ke dimensi lainku. Semua senjata yang ada di sana adalah senjata yang kubuat dengan pikiran dan Mana. Yah, kalian tau kan konsep di dimensi buatanmu, kau adalah dewa disana? Aku menciptakan berbagai senjata disana lalu mengambilnya dengan lingkaran sihir sebagai perantara."

"Selain itu, senjata buatanku juga akan menghilang jika _mana_ ku mencapai titik minimum alias terkuras habis. Hal yang sama juga akan terjadi jika aku mati. Tentu saja jika aku mati maka tidak ada _mana_ yang terkirim untuk senjataku yang 95% diciptakan dengan _mana_ dan terus di suplai dengan _mana_ agar tidak menghilang."

Naruto dan Vali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kagum.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Michael-nii. Apa kau bisa menciptakan senjata dengan pikiran dan _mana_ di dunia nyata?" tanya Vali. Michael tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Vali yang ini.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa jika tidak ada bahannya. Kau ingatkan jika aku memiliki dimensi buatanku sendiri. Aku sudah menciptakan bahan-bahannya di sana lalu menciptakan senjata dan menyiapkannya. Jadi sewaktu-waktu aku membutuhkannya, aku hanya tinggal menariknya melewati lingkaran sihirku. Simpel bukan?"

Vali kemudian menoleh ke Michael.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengambil bahanmu dan menciptakannya di sini kan?"

"Ya. Itu memang bisa. Tapi kembali lagi ke alasanku tadi. Senjata itu akan menghilang jika aku kehabisan _mana_ atau mati. Aku adalah tipe pembuat senjata yang harus terus mensuplai _mana_ ke senjataku."

"Wah… Sayang sekali jika begitu."

"Uhm, jadi dari perkataanmu tadi kau adalah tipe orang yang memiliki jumlah _mana_ yang banyak bukan, Michael-nii."

Kini Naruto yang berbicara. Sepertinya dia juga ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

' _Shimatta….'_

"Ah, ya. Itu memang benar sih."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu meminjamkan senjatamu kepada kami dan kami akan memberantas semua musuh yang ada di depan kita. Kau tidak perlu turun tangan. Lagipula aku juga menyukai desain dari setiap senjatamu."

"Yah, sebenarnya itu memang bisa dilakukan. Aku hanya akan mensupport kalian dengan sihirku di belakang. Tapi tidak mungkinkan aku ada bersama kalian setiap saat? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bersama kalian dan kalian selalu menjagakan senjata dariku? Kalian hanya akan menjadi tumpukan mayat yang teronggok sembarangan."

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang dengan tenang dan juga memperhatikan jalan yang sudah mereka lalui dan juga menghafalkan gang-gang yang berada di antara beberapa bangunan supaya jika ada sebuah serangan mendadak mereka bisa segera melarikan diri melewati gang-gang itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. _Square_. Mereka melihat sudah ada sangat banyak orang yang memadati _square_ tersebut. Mereka juga melihat ada banyak stand yang memajang banyak senjata yang bagus. Semua stand yang ada di sini memiliki dinding besi yang diperuntukkan memajang senjata yang dibawa oleh para _Blacksmith_. Terlihat juga ada sebuah panggung besar di pinggir _square_ mungkin tempat untuk mempromosikan senjata terbaik yang para _Blacksmith_ buat.

"Ingatlah. Jika ingin senjata, ambillah yang bagus dan sedikit murah," ucap Michael kepada Naruto dan Vali. Naruto dan Vali menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berburu!"

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama ke sebuah stand yang menurut mereka menarik. Mereka melihat ada banyak senjata dengan berbagai ukuran terpajang di dinding stand dan juga tertata rapi di sebuah meja kayu di depan mereka.

"Ayo! Silahkan dilihat! Senjata buatan kami adalah yang terbaik!" seru penjual senjata itu.

Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang pendek di sana dan mengecheck seberapa nyaman pedang itu di genggaman tangannya. Dia juga menebas-nebaskan pedang itu di udara. Mencoba untuk merasakan apakah pedang itu terlalu ringan atau terlalu berat. Dan ternyata pedang itu terlalu berat untuk dirinya. Dia meletakkannya kembali dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia tidak mendapati Michael ataupun Vali di belakangnya.

"Eh?" gumamnya saat melihat Michael dan Vali sudah melihat lihat senjata di stand lainnya.

Naruto berjalan sedikit cepat meninggalkan stand yang baru saja dia kunjungi menuju stand yang dikunjungi oleh Michael dan Vali saat ini. Dia melihat Vali menggenggam sebuah pedang panjang 2 tangan. Michael juga sedang bertanya berapa harga pedang itu.

"Permisi, berapa harga pedang itu?" tanya Michael dengan menunjuk ke arah pedang yang dibawa oleh Vali. Mereka sepertinya ingin membeli pedang itu.

 _Blacksmith_ yang sebelumnya masih berteriak teriak menarik pembeli langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Michael. Dia tersenyum senang karena mendapat calon pembeli.

"Ah, maaf. Yang dibawa anak itu?" tanya _Blacksmith_ itu kepada Michael dengan menunjuk Vali.

"Ya."

Penjual itu tampak mengingat-ingat. Dia memegang dagunya. Tak lama kemudian dia menjetikkan tangannya.

"Aha! Pedang itu cukup murah. Harganya hanya 3 koin emas 8 koin perak. Bagaimana? Lagipula pedang itu juga cukup bagus!"

Michael tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menyambar pedang di tangan Vali yang kemudian di hadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Vali. Dia melihat pedang itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha mengidentifikasi dari bahan apakah pedang itu? Apa hanya besi biasa atau baja yang cukup bagus. Lalu Michael memegang pedang itu dan mengalirkan _mana_ tipisnya yang hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya. Dia merasakan bahwa pedang itu hanya sebuah pedang biasa dari baja yang sedikit lebih bagus.

"Maaf. Harganya terlalu mahal. Kau bisa menurunkannya ke harga 1 koin emas 5 koin perak?" tawar Michael.

Sang penjual menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan tampak kesal. Dia menatap tajam Michael.

"Terlalu mahal?! Itu harga yang pas! Kau hanya tidak tahu betapa bagusnya pedang itu!"

Michael kemudian menatap tajam penjual itu. Dia meletakkan pedang itu di meja kayu yang ada di depannya. Kemudian dia menundukkan sedikit sekali kepalanya kepada penjual itu.

"Kalau begitu maaf. Kami tidak jadi mengambilnya."

Michael langsung menarik Vali menjauh dari sana diikuti oleh Naruto yang menatap Michael dengan bingung. Vali sedikit memberontak karena ditarik-tarik oleh Michael. Setelah mereka sedikit jauh dari stand itu, Michael melepaskan Vali dan menghadap ke arah Vali dan Naruto.

"Michael-nii! Pedang yang tadi sesuai sekali denganku. Pedang itu memiliki berat yang pas dan juga mudah untuk digunakan. Pedangnya juga bagus!" protes Vali.

"Maafkan aku Vali. Aku tau kau menyukai pedang itu. Tapi pedang itu hanya terbuat dari baja biasa. Setelah ku identifikasi, pedang itu juga tidak akan bertahan lama untukmu mengingat gaya bertarungmu yang selalu mengadu pedangmu dengan pedang musuhmu seperti yang kulihat saat kau berlatih dengan Naruto. Kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi yang tadi harganya cukup murah kan? Kau mengatakan bahwa kami hanya boleh memilih senjata yang harganya tidak terlalu mahal. Aku bahkan bisa membelinya sendiri." Vali masih terus menerus protes. Michael tampak sedikit jengkel dengan protesan Vali.

"Persetan dengan perkataanku tadi, Vali! Aku tidak mau memberikan barang jelek untuk saudaraku karena barang tadi mungkin bisa mempengaruhi masa depannya! Kalian bisa memilih pedang yang bagus. Berapapun harganya jika setelah kulihat memang bagus aku akan membelinya untuk kalian," ucap Michael dengan suara sedikit keras.

Vali terkejut mendengar ucapan Michael tadi. Dia kemudian terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya menepuk bahunya pelan. Berusaha untuk membuat Vali sedikit tenang.

"Ya. Maafkan aku Michael-nii…"

"Ya. Maafkan aku juga."

Michael melunakkan kembali wajahnya yang sebelumnya sedikit mengeras. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan. Naruto dan Vali mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baru sebentar berjalan, ujung mata Michael ada sebuah stand yang terlihat bagus di pojok _square_. Dia memutuskan untuk menuju ke sana dan melihat barang-barang yang dijual di sana. Saat Michael, Naruto, dan Vali sampai di sana, mereka disuguhi oleh senjata-senjata yang sangat bagus. Ada yang terlihat mewah, ada juga yang terlihat biasa tapi tampak kuat.

Dari semua senjata yang ada di sana, mereka bertiga sangat tertarik dengan sepasang pedang satu tangan dan pedang 2 tangan yang dipajang di tengah dinding belakang stand itu. Kedua pedang itu sedang disilangkan menghadap ke atas.

"Uhm, permisi. Apakah anda bisa memperlihatkanku sepasang pedang berwarna ungu yang ada di tengah dinding belakang anda?" ucap Michael kepada _Blacksmith_ yang sedang menjaga standnya.

"Ah tentu saja!"

 _Blacksmith_ itu berjalan ke belakangnya untuk mengambil sepasang pedang itu lalu memberikannya kepada Michael. Michael melihat bahwa _Blacksmith_ itu berjalan terseok-seok. Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa _Blacksmith_ itu pincang.

Michael melihatnya dengan teliti. Dia juga kembali mengeluarkan _mana_ tipisnya untuk merasakan bahan dasar kedua pedang ini. Sampai saat dimana dia tersadar akan sesuatu tentang sepasang pedang ini.

"I-Ini…" ucap Michael dengan pupil yang sedikit melebar. Sepertinya mengingat sesuatu tentang sepasang pedang yang di genggamnnya saat ini. Sang _Blacksmith_ tampak tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Michael.

"Ada apa Michael-nii?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, Vali. Coba ini!" ucap Michael sembari memberikan pedang satu tangan kepada Naruto dan pedang 2 tangan kepada Vali.

Naruto dan Vali menerima dengan bingung. Setelah menggenggamnya selama beberapa detik, Naruto sangat terkejut. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang mengalir di dalam pedang itu. Vali juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama. Mereka langsung mencoba menebas-nebaskan pedang itu di udara secara bergantian. Mereka kemudian menoleh ke Michael dengan senyuman.

"Berapa harganya? Kedua saudaraku di belakangku sepertinya menyukainya."

"Hmm… Harganya sebenarnya cukup mahal karena itu adalah pedang perang seorang jendral dari suatu negara pada masa perang akbar 1 abad yang lalu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kedua pedang itu sebenarnya adalah artifak. Kupikir 13 koin emas putih dan 8 koin emas untuk yang pendek dan 14 koin emas putih untuk yang panjang adalah harga yang pas."

Michael membulatkan pupil matanya mendengar harga yang dilontarkan oleh sang _Blacksmith_. Dia melihat ke arah _Blacksmith_ itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Vali yang kebetulan mendengarnya.

' _Harganya mahal sekali!'_

"Kupikir aku sanggup untuk membelinya."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Michael, Naruto, dan Vali. Mereka sontak menolehkan kepala mereka dengan cepat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang melontarkan pernyataan yang cukup epik itu tadi. Mereka melihat seorang pria muda berambut pirang yang mungkin seumuran dengan Michael memakai jubah mewah dengan sebuah pedang panjang yang gagangnya terbalut dengan emas yang disarungkan di pinggangnya. Di lengan kanan pria itu juga terpasang sebuah gelang yang menandakan bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari Terodus. Mereka juga melihat senyum arogan orang itu.

"Aku sanggup membeli kedua pedang itu dengan harga yang kau sebutkan tadi. Ah tidak, 2 kali lipatnya. Aku adalah seorang kolektor senjata perang. Maka dari itu aku akan mengeluarkan seberapapun uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk sebuah senjata perang pada masa lalu."

Sang _Blacksmith_ terlihat senang mendengar ucapan pria tidak dikenal itu tadi. Dia langsung meminta pedangnya yang sekarang sedang dibawa oleh Naruto dan Vali. Naruto dan Vali mau tidak mau mengembalikan pedang yang sedang mereka bawa kepada _Blacksmith_ yang sedang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

"Hohoho…, kupikir tidak secepat itu."

Michael menginterupsi _Blacksmith_ yang sekarang sedang _membungkus_ pedang kembar tadi. Naruto dan Vali menatap Michael dengan tatapan bingung tapi Michael hanya mengabaikan itu. Michael maju melangkah ke depan pria yang mengaku seorang kolektor itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pertarungan pedang untuk mempertaruhkan kedua pedang itu tadi?"

Michael melontarkan sebuah kalimat tantangan kepada pria muda tadi. Sedangkan yang ditantang malah tersenyum meremehkan. Dia menyibakkan jubahnya dan maju selangkah mendekati Michael.

"Tidak masalah. Dengan pedangku saat ini aku sangat yakin jika aku menang melawanmu nanti."

"Hahaha…, sayang sekali tapi yang bertarung bukanlah aku. Salah satu adikkulah yang akan bertarung melawanmu nanti. Bagaimana? Aku akan memerintahkan adikku yang kupikir paling kuat ilmu pedangnya diantara kami bertiga."

Pria muda itu kemudian tertawa arogan sembari memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya terlihat sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Dia kemudian menepuk pundak Michael sok akrab. Michael hanya melirik tangan pria muda itu yang sedang berada di pundak kanannya. Pria itu berhenti tertawa dan menyeka pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Uhm…, Maafkan aku. Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu! Namaku adalah Raiser Phenex. Senang menerima sebuah tantangan di sini."

Orang yang mengaku bernama Raiser itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menyodorkannya kepada Michael.

"Michael. Baiklah, karena waktu pameran ini tidak terlalu banyak, bisakah kita segera melakukannya? Kau tau, kami juga masih ingin melihat-lihat yang lainnya."

Michael berucap sembari menjabat tangan Raiser. Dia kemudian menoleh kepada Naruto dan Vali. Mengeluarkan sebuah kode bahwa mereka harus segera bersiap-siap tapi mereka tidak paham dengan tatapan Michael. Michael hanya menghela nafas melihat Naruto dan Vali yang bingung.

"Ah ya, siapakah yang akan dijadikan wasitnya? Tidak mungkin kau kan? Bisa saja kau memihak kepada adikmu itu. Kita harus mencari orang lain untuk menjadikannya seorang wasit," ucap Raiser kepada Michael. Bagaimanapun juga alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Raiser sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Michael tampak berpikir. Dia juga setuju dengan ucapan Raiser tadi. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjadi seorang wasit pertarungan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi seorang wasit pertarungan disini.

Raiser yang dari tadi juga tampak berpikir menampakkan ekspresi senang. Dia sepertinya memiliki sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Ekhem…, Aku punya ide bagus."

Michael menatap Raiser dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Wahai pengunjung pameran senjata yang sekarang sedang digelar. Kami akan melakukan sebuah pertarungan di lapangan besar kota ini sebentar lagi. Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjadi wasit pertarungan kami?!" seru Raiser kepada seluruh pengunjung dengan suara keras.

Seluruh kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di _square_ itu langsung berhenti sejenak. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya kepada Raiser yang baru saja berseru dan sekarang menaikkan kedua tangannya diagonal ke depan. Michael, Naruto, dan Vali juga menoleh kepada Raiser dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia baru saja mengundang semua orang yang ada di sini untuk menonton pertarungan mereka secara tidak langsung.

Terlihat ada sebuah tangan yang diangkat di tengah-tengah keramaian. Raiser tersenyum senang melihat ada seseorang yang mau bersuka rela menjadi wasit mereka. Tangan itu tampak berjalan menuju Raiser dan kawan-kawan. Membelah lautan manusia di depannya.

Setelah pemilik tangannya melewati barisan orang terakhir di depan Raiser, terlihat seorang gadis muda. Mungkin usianya baru 16 tahun. Dia terlihat cantik. Gadis itu memiliki rambut putih panjang yang tergerai mencapai punggungnya. Iris matanya berwarna seputih salju. Dia juga memakai gelang khusus tamu.

"Aku bersedia untuk menjadi wasit pertarungan kalian."

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu melebarkan pupil matanya. Gadis yang merasa diperhatikan secara intens itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang diyakini sebagai arah datangnya perasaan diperhatikan yang kental. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto.

' _Tidak tidak tidak… Dari seluruh orang di Elemental Nations yang kupikirkan berada di sini bersamaku, kenapa malah dia?! Dia adalah orang pertama yang tidak ingin ku temui lagi!'_

Naruto dengan cepat mengepalkan dan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke depan. Seperti berjaga akan sesuatu yang sepertinya berbahaya. Vali yang melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal langsung menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Turunkan sikap siagamu itu! Kau membuatku malu saja!" ucap Vali dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan Vali dan tetap menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Gadis yang ditatap tajam itu merubah senyumannya yang sebelumnya terlihat senang menjadi terlihat sedih. Entah kenapa.

"Naruto! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Turunkan kuda-kudamu itu!" ucap Vali cepat tapi dengan kalimat terakhir yang ditekankan.

Naruto menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit aba-abanya dengan ragu. Setelah menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ingatannya tentang _Elemental Nations_ yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dipikirkan karena terlalu serius berlatih dengan sihirentah kenapa mengalir deras seperti sungai yang baru saja mendapat lahar dingin dari erupsi sebuah gunung.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, dan semua peristiwa besar yang pernah dilaluinya kembali terputar secara cepat. Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Hanya saja dia langsung mengusapnya kasar seperti matanya sekarang sedang dimasuki oleh debu.

Vali yang sebenarnya tahu kalau Naruto berpikir keras tentang hal yang tidak diketahuinya tetapi dia hanya acuh tak acuh dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Michael dan Raiser yang masih berbincang-bincang tentang kesepakatan taruhan pertarungannya. Juga peraturan yang harus dipatuhi di dalam pertarungan kali ini.

" _Blacksmith_ -san, tolong simpan sepasang pedang itu. Salah satu dari kami pasti membelinya. Tolong jangan sampai memberikannya kepada orang lain."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya."

Setelah sepakat, mereka kemudian pergi menuju ke lapangan besar yang terletak sedikit jauh dari _square._ Tentu saja diikuti oleh sebagian orang yang memilih untuk menyaksikan pertarungan mendadak ini.

"Naruto. Kau yang akan bertarung," ucap Vali kepada Naruto. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Vali.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan suka bertarung."

"Oh ayolah. Ilmu pedangmu itu yang paling bagus diantara kita bertiga. Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu."

"Ya. Kau yang akan bertarung, Naruto!"

Kini Michael juga ikut menambahi ucapan Vali dengan sebuah perintah. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan melakukan _stretching_ ringan selagi berjalan. Dia juga merasa bahwa ada kemungkinan dia memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang disepakati sebagai tempat diadakannya pertarungan. Pihak petarung dan wasit menuju ke dalam lapangan sedangkan para penonton membanjiri pinggiran lapangan. Membentuk barisan rapi yang mengelilingi lapangan persegi panjang dengan panjang 80 meter dan lebar 50 meter.

Gadis yang berambut putih tadi menggambar sebuah persegi panjang di tengah lapangan menggunakan salju yang lembut. Setelah selesai, dia bergabung ke tengah lapangan dengan 2 orang yang akan bertarung satu sama lain.

Naruto sudah berada di tengah lapangan bersama dengan gadis yang menjadi wasit juga Raiser yang menjadi musuhnya kali ini.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan tentang peraturan singkat pertarungan ini. Kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan _mana_. Bahkan hanya sekedar melapisi senjata kalian. Jika kalian melanggar peraturan ini kalian akan didiskualifikasi. Sampai saat ini kalian masih paham?"

Naruto dan Raiser menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Kalian juga tidak boleh keluar dari garis yang sudah kugambar tadi. Panjangnya hanya 10 meter dan lebarnya hanya 8 meter. Kalian keluar kalian didiskualifikasi. Satu lagi yang paling penting…,"

"Pertarungan berakhir jika salah satu dari kalian pingsan atau menyerah. Kalian bisa bertarung secara all-out sekarang karena nii-san pirang dipinggir lapangan itu punya sihir penyembuh. Silahkan bersiap-siap!"

Setelah gadis itu selesai berucap, di depan Naruto tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir kuning pucat yang bisa di indentifikasikan sebagai lingkaran sihir milik Michael yang sekarang sedang berada di pinggir lapangan. Naruto memasukkan tangannya dan menarik sebuah pedang satu tangan dari sana. Pedang yang dipakai oleh Naruto kali ini mengeluarkan aura hitam kelam yang mencekam. Dia segera membuat kuda-kuda bertarungnya yaitu sedikit menekuk kedua kakinya dan sedikit memajukan badannya. Dia juga mengangkat pedangnya ke belakang kanan tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian menatap tajam Raiser yang baru saja menghunuskan pedangnya. Berkebalikan dengan pedang Naruto, pedang Raiser mengeluarkan aura merah pucat yang sangat banyak. Raiser memegang pedang panjang itu hanya dengan satu tangan. Berbeda dengan Naruto tadi yang kuda-kudanya cukup kompleks, kuda-kuda Raiser terlalu simpel dan membuka banyak titik serang untuk Naruto. Dari kuda-kudanya saja sangat terlihat bahwa Raiser sangat meremehkan Naruto yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Gadis yang bertugas sebagai wasit yang baru saja menjelaskan peraturan pertarungan tadi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari arena persegi panjang buatannya. Dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah dia berjarak 1 meter dari arena buatannya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Raiser.

"Raiser Phenex siap bertarung!"

Gadis itu kemudian berganti menoleh ke Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki siap bertarung!"

"Baiklah. _Hajime_!"

Setelah gadis tadi memberi lampu hijau kepada Naruto dan Raiser, segeralah Naruto melesat ke arah Raiser dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya cepat ke kaki Raiser yang pertahanannya cukup terbuka.

Raiser yang dari tadi menampakkan seringai arogannya semakin memperlebarnya karena ternyata selain memprovokasi Naruto dengan seringainya, dia juga memikirkan kemungkinan datangnya arah serangan Naruto. Dan dia berhasil memperkirakan kemana Naruto akan menyerangnya.

 _TRAANNGG…_

Pedang Naruto ditahan oleh pedang Raiser dengan mudah.

Meskipun serangan pertamanya gagal, Naruto tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia sekarang melakukan tendangan memutar ke arah kepala Raiser. Raiser juga terlihat mengabaikan serangan mendadak Naruto. Akan tetapi, meskipun terlihat mengabaikannya, Raiser memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memukul dada Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

 _BUUGGHHH…_

Pukulan Raiser mengenai dada Naruto dengan keras yang berakibat Naruto sekarang terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Berbeda dengan serangan pertama Naruto yang gagal, serangan pertama Raiser berhasil bersarang di tubuh Naruto.

Setelah mengenai Naruto, Raiser kembali melesat ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menebaskan pedangnya secara diagonal ke tubuh Naruto menggunakan 2 tangan yang membuat kekuatan serangannya meningkat. Raiser kembali menyeringai melihat respon Naruto yang terlihat terlambat. Dia menambahkan lagi kekuatan tebasan pedangnya.

Naruto terlihat masih sedikit kesakitan karena tinjuan Raiser tadi terkejut melihat Raiser yang sudah berada di depannya dengan pedang yang hampir mengenai tubuhnya yang terlambat merespon situasi. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga melompat ke samping dengan cepat.

 _BUUMMM…_

Pedang Raiser tidak berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Pedang Raiser malah menancap ke tanah karena kekuatannya yang terlalu banyak tadi. Raiser terlihat sedikit kesulitan mencabut pedang kebanggaannya tadi.

Naruto memanfaatkan lengahnya Raiser karena sekarang sedang terfokus dengan mencabut pedangnya. Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Raiser tadi. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher Raiser. Berusaha untuk memotong kepalanya meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan mudah. Naruto juga melihat Raiser meliriknya dengan cepat.

 _WUUSSHH…_

Pedang Naruto hanya mengenai udara di tempat Raiser sebelumnya. Raiser berhasil menghindar dari serangan cepat dan mematikan Naruto. Raiser kemudian tertawa kecil melihat Naruto begitu bernafsu mengalahkannya.

Raiser yang terpisah dari senjatanya mau tidak mau harus menggunakan tangan kosong karena ada peraturan bahwa tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir di pertarungan ini. Jika melanggar didiskualifikasi dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

' _Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan melepaskan sepasang pedang yang kata Blacksmithnya adalah senjata dari perang masa lalu.'_

Raiser melesat menuju Naruto yang sekarang juga melesat ke arah Raiser dengan kecepatan tinggi. Raiser memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit ke samping kiri dan menghantam kepala Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang merasakan ada sebuah ancaman di daerah kepalanya menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sana dengan cepat.

 _CRAASSHHH…_

Darah keluar dari tangan Raiser yang baru saja ditebas oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya lukanya tidak terlalu dalam ataupun fatal. Tapi tetap saja tebasan Naruto tadi membuat tangan Raiser tergores cukup panjang.

Raiser menendang Naruto sesaat setelah dia mendapatkan luka di tangan kanannya. Naruto memblok tendangan Raiser tadi dan kembali menyerangnya secara brutal. Tapi Raiser terus menerus melompat ke belakang hingga dia hampir saja melewati batas arena yang telah ditentukan.

Naruto terus menerus menyerang Raiser meskipun serangannya tidak ada yang mengenai tubuh Raiser. Dia mendesak Raiser sampai ke tepian arena dan akan mengakhiri pertarungan dengan serangan pamungkasnya.

" _Uzumaki Style : Heaven's blow!_ "

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan akan menghujamkannya ke tubuh Raiser dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Raiser yang menyadari bahwa serangan Naruto kali ini bisa berakibat fatal untuk dirinya langsung bergerak cepat. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya ke bawah kiri dan menendang samping lutut kaki kanan Naruto dengan keras dan cepat sesaat sebelum pedang Naruto berhasil menghujam tubuhnya. Naruto yang ditendang sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri sehingga serangannya ke Raiser tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran. Raiser langsung melompat ke arah pedangnya dan kembali berusaha mencabutnya.

 _SRREETT…_

Pedang Raiser berhasil dicabut dan kini kembali bisa digunakan untuk bertarung. Baru saja 3 detik dia membawa pedangnya, dia sudah mendapat serangan dari Naruto berupa tebasan keras yang mengarah ke dadanya. Raiser yang refleknya cukup bagus memajukan pedangnya dan menangkis tebasan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangannya berhasil di tahan melompat ke belakang beberapa meter. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan sebuah kuda-kuda untuk melakukan sebuah teknik. Dia menarik kaki kirinya sedikit ke belakang dan kaki kanan ditekuk dan diposisikan di depan. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan dan memegang pedang di depan tubuhnya.

" _Uzumaki Style : Splitter!"_

 _WUUSSHH…_

 _SREETTT TRAAANGG.._

 _SRAATT SRAATT SRAATT…_

 _JLEEEBB…_

Naruto melesat ke depan setelah selesai berseru dan meyerang Raiser dengan membabi buta dan cepat. Dia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah kiri tubuh Raiser tapi berhasil ditangkis. Dia dengan cepat menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya ke kaki kanan Raiser, lalu serangannya berpindah ke kaki kiri Raiser. Setelah itu Naruto menebaskan pedangnya diagonal ke atas kanan tubuh Raiser. Setelah itu dia mengakhiri serangannya dengan menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Raiser lalu menariknya dan menendang Raiser tepat di dadanya. Darah mengucur dari bekas tebasan dan tusukan Naruto di tubuh Raiser setelah Naruto menyelesaikan serangannya.

Dipinggir lapangan terdengar beberapa suara yang mengomentari pertarungan Naruto dan Raiser.

"Whoah! Bocah itu benar-benar hebat! Dia berhasil melukai orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya."

"Hei, umur tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kekuatan. Dia terkena serangan bocah itu karena dia terlalu lengah dan meremehkannya."

Sedangkan di tengah lapangan atau lebih tepatnya di dalam arena, Raiser sedang memekik keras.

"Aaakkhh!"

Raiser memekik keras saat mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto. Saat ini dia terlempar ke pinggir arena dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Dari 4 tebasan yang dilancarkan dia hanya bisa menangkis 1. 3 yang lainnya berhasil bersarang di tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak arah serangan Naruto karena Naruto bergerak terlalu cepat untuk matanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

' _Kecepatannya meningkat menjadi sangat cepat. Apa itu adalah efek dari teknik yang baru saja digunakannya? Untung saja tadi dia tidak terlalu dalam saat menebasakan pedangnya. Jika terlalu dalam pasti tubuhku sudah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.'_

Raiser sudah berdiriri dan memegang pedang kebanggaannya yang tadi sempat terlepas dari tangannya. Dia menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan yang luar biasa karena tubuhnya terkena serangan yang cukup fatal. Dia tidak bisa beregenerasi karena regenerasinya membutuhkan _mana_ dan jika dia melakukan hal itu maka dia melanggar salah satu peraturan pertarungan ini. Dia sebisa mungkin bergerak ke arah Naruto yang sekarang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

Naruto sekarang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari Raiser. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan akan melakukan sebuah teknik untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya saat itu juga.

" _Uzumaki Style : Heaven's Bl-"_

Sebelum Naruto menghujamkan pedangnya ke tubuh Raiser, Raiser sudah melompat ke Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya ke dada Naruto dan berputar di udara lalu menendang pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang sekarang sedang membawa pedang di udara.

"Aakh!"

Naruto yang terkena serangan otomatis kehilangan fokusnya dan mengerang. Pedangnya sekarang juga sudah terlempar dan tersungkur di tanah karena tendangan Raiser.

' _Tidak kusangka…, Tidak kusangka dia berhasil berdiri lagi setelah terkena serangan gilaku itu! Dia…, Dia sungguh musuh yang kuat. Belum lagi dia berhasil menebasku seperti ini.'_

Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang hampir terkuras karena mengeluarkan teknik cepat dan kuatnya tadi dan ditambah dengan terkena serangan Raiser barusan.

Naruto berniat mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak 1,5 meter darinya. Saat hampir saja menyentuh pedangnya, pedang itu sudah terlempar keluar arena karena Raiser mencongkelnya menggunakan pedangnya.

Raiser berjalan terseok-seok ke atas tubuh Naruto dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto.

"M-Menyerahlah b-bocah…."

Naruto yang melihat bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"A-Aku menyerah…."

"Baiklah, Raiser Phenex memenangkan pertarungan!"

Gadis yang menjadi wasit melangkah masuk ke dalam arena dan menginstruksikan Michael untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengobati keduanya.

Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan memenuhi seluruh arena.

"Whoa! Pertarungan yang sangat indah!"

"Untung saja aku tadi memutuskan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan ini. Tidak rugi aku kemari!"

Seruan-seruan yang menandakan bahwa para penonton puas dengan pertarungan juga terdengar dari berbagai sisi.

Kembali ke tengah arena, sekarang Michael dan Vali sudah tiba. Michael segera berlari menuju ke Raiser yang memang lukanya jauh lebih parah dari Naruto dan dia sekarang kehilangan banyak darah.

" _Golden Recovery_ "

Setelah Michael selesai berucap, luka di tubuh Raiser perlahan-lahan menutup dan menghilang sepenuhnya. Michael memberikan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah darah ke Raiser dan memerintahkan dia untuk meminumnya.

Setelah itu Michael beralih ke Naruto yang masih terbaring di tanah. Dia juga melakukan sihir yang sama dengan sihir yang dilakukannya ke Raiser beberapa saat yang lalu. Michael membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

Naruto yang sudah duduk menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap kedua saudara angkatnya karena kekalahannya dalam pertarungan ini.

"Maafkan aku Vali, Michael-nii. Karena aku kalah kita kehilangan sepasang pedang itu."

Vali yang mendengar itu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Naruto yang merasa ditepuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Vali tersenyum tipis.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Kita bisa mendapatkan pedang yang lain," ucap Vali menenangkan Naruto. Michael yang melihat Vali tersenyum.

"Ah, kurasa kalian lebih berhak mendapatkan pedang itu daripada diriku. Mengingat gaya bertarungnya yang sangat brutal tadi, dia jauh lebih membutuhkan pedang itu daripada diriku ini."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang ketiga saudara tidak sedarah itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Raiser sedang tersenyum senang. Bukan tersenyum arogan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan musuh seperti bocah Uzumaki itu. Dia sudah membuatku babak belur dan aku tadi sangat menikmati pertarungannya. Karena kau sudah membuatku puas dengan pertarungannya, aku akan membayar pedangnya. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran."

Naruto dan kedua saudaranya melihat ke arah Raiser dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Musuh mereka memberikan pedang yang mereka pertaruhkan secara cuma-cuma.

"Tunggu dulu! Harga kedua senjata itu kan sangat mahal!"

"Hahaha…, tenanglah. Aku bahkan membawa 10 koin emas hitam. Mengingat uang yang kubawa sekarang sangat banyak, membelikan kalian berdua senjata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mahal untukku. Tenang saja."

Naruto dan Vali memperlihatkan senyuman senang mereka. Michael juga tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Raiser tadi. Meskipun ada sedikit nada arogan di sela-sela ucapannya tadi, dia merasakan bahwa Raiser berkata dengan tulus.

"Hei semuanya. Sekali lagi perkenalkan, namaku adalah Raiser Phenex. Aku berasal dari Sevus. Jika kalian melewatinya mampirlah ke rumahku. Kalian hanya perlu mencari rumah dengan bendera bergambar burung Phoenix. Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untuk kalian."

"Ah, tentu saja Phenex-san. Kami akan mengunjungimu kapan-kapan. Ngomong-ngomong, biarkan kami juga memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Namaku adalah Michael Stenz. Adikku yang berambut perak ini bernama Vali. Sedangkan adikku yang berambut pirang itu kau pasti sudah tahu. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki."

Raiser tersenyum lalu mengajak mereka untuk segera kembali ke stand yang menjual senjata tadi. Mereka berjalan keluar dari lapangan. Setelah keluar dari lapangan, Naruto meminta ijin kepada kedua saudaranya untuk ke sungai yang tadi dia lihat di pinggir kota. Michael yang sudah memikirkan hal ini memperbolehkan Naruto dan segera kembali jika sudah selesai. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sendirian di tengah ramainya kota. Dia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pejalan kaki lainnya yang melihat bajunya yang robek dan ada beberapa bercak darah yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sungai yang dia tuju.

Naruto duduk di atas batu di pinggir sungai lalu memikirkan berbagai hal yang membuatnya lengah tadi saat sedang bertarung. Pikiran tentang _Elemental Nations_. Dia juga memikirkan tentang reaksi tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya saat sebelum dia terpindah kemari. Naruto terus memikirkannya sampai tidak terasa sudah 30 menit dia duduk di sana dan termenung.

' _Kurasa tubuhku memang sepenuhnya kembali ke saat aku masih 13 tahun. Aku tidak bisa bergerak seperti saat berusia 16 tahun dulu. Tubuhku yang sekarang terasa lebih kaku. Mungkin juga aku jarang melatih tubuhku karena terfokus dengan melatih sihirku agar mencapai titik yang belum pernah dicapai oleh seorang mage sebelumnya.'_

"Hmm…, tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Ashura."

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara di belakangnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Dia melihat gadis yang tadi menjadi wasit pertarungannya. Seseorang yang baru saja dia pikirkan begitu keras. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya Ashura.

"Apakah kau tahu? Namaku bukanlah Ashura. Namaku adalah Naruto!"

Naruto berdiri dan melesat ke arah gadis itu. Mendorong gadis itu tepat di lehernya sampai dia terjatuh. Untung saja yang mereka pijaki adalah rumput yang cukup tebal. Jadi mereka tidak merasa kesakitan setelah jatuh.

Naruto masih memegang leher gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mengepal di atas. Berposisi seperti mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukul seseorang.

"Huh. Apakah seperti itu kau memperlakukan seorang gadis? Apa dulu kau juga seperti itu kepada ibumu?"

"Kau bukanlah seorang gadis! Lagipula kau tahu apa tentangku?! Aku bahkan tidak sempat hidup bersama kedua orang tuaku."

Gadis itu tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Yah, dengan tubuhku yang sekarang ini aku adalah seorang gadis kau tahu…."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!"

"Dari semua orang di _Elemental Nations_ , kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuharapkan berada di sini…,"

"…, _**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**_!"

* * *

 _ **[To be continued]**_

Hyuhuu…, kembali lagi dengan Sylvathein di sini. Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Masih banyak kekurangankah? Oke itu nanti silahkan kalian utarakan di kolom review.

Oke, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa itu _**Michael Stenz**_. Dia itu Michael dari _DxD Universe_. Aku hanya memberikannya sebuah marga karena itu berhubungan dengan plot kedepannya. Maaf karena aku lupa menuliskannya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yah, maklumlah aku emang seseorang yang pelupa. Tingkat tinggi pula.

Oh ya, aku melupakan sesuatu di chapter kemarin. Kalian pasti mengingat elemen dasar Naruto di _Staats Ritter_ kan? Jika kalian lupa, elemennya adalah tanah. Kenapa diganti dengan tanah dan tidak tetap angin? Aku hanya ingin membuat perbedaan. Jika Naruto rata-rata memiliki elemen yang lebih wow di fic-fic lain, aku hanya memberikan elemen tanah yang menurutku paling lemah. Aku mengatakan bahwa elemen tanah yang paling lemah juga bukan tanpa alasan. Yah, aku lupa mencantumkannya di chapter kemarin. Di sini 80% elemen tanah hanya digunakan sebagai support. Bukan untuk menyerang. Maka dari itu aku membuat Naruto memiliki elemen tanah. Tapi yah, tenang saja. Aku memiliki rencana besar yang sudah kutuliskan untuk yang satu ini.

Yah, di chapter kali ini kalian di perlihatkan apa alasan Michael mengajak Naruto dan Vali ke Terodus. Mereka menghadiri pameran senjata ini. Lalu di chapter ini juga kalian diperlihatkan bahwa ada orang lain yang berasal dari _Elemental Nations_. Ya, dia adalah _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki_. Apakah alasannya? Itu akan terungkap di chapter depan.

Ada beberapa review yang menurutku menarik.

Pertama, kenapa kekuatan Naruto kok lemah? Yah, pengen aja :v tapi tenang saja. Nanti kelemahannya akan tertutup dengan kemampuan berpedangnya yang sangat bagus.

Kedua, evolusi elemen tanah. Sejauh yang diketahui, evolusi elemen tanah hanyalah tanaman yang juga termasuk dalam unsur bumi.

Dan semua yang review lanjut dan sebangsanya, noh udah lanjut :v Btw, jangan panggil aku om. Aku baru 15 tahun :3

Oke, itu saja untuk chapter kali ini.

Oh ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga lancar dan nggak bolong sampai 1 bulan.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Silahkan Follow jika ingin tau perkembangan fic ini…**

 **Favorite jika suka…**

 **Dan yang pasti Review jika ada yang ditanyakan atau mau ngomongin apapun. Saran, kritik, kata-kata penyemangat, atau bahkan flame pasti bakal kuterima.**

-Special thanks to Phantom no Emperor-

.

.

.

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Sabotase

Uhh… Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap seperti ini? Semua yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya di sini.

Apa aku sudah mati? Ah ya…, Reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra itu sudah kembali menyegelku di bulan. Padahal aku masih ingin hidup di dunia di mana aku mendapatkan banyak kenangan. Yah, meskipun sebelumnya aku dalam kendali Shinjuu dan aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan tubuhku. Tetapi tetap saja.

Aku merindukan Hagoromo dan juga Hamura. Kedua anak yang sangat kubanggakan. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka harus bertarung denganku yang sudah dikuasai oleh Shinjuu. Dan hal yang sama baru saja terjadi. Reinkarnasi kedua cucuku dari Hagoromo baru saja menyegelku.

Kami-sama, apakah ini adalah akhirku? Atau aku akan dibangkitkan lagi di masa yang akan datang dan hal yang sama akan terus terjadi? Aku menjadi menyesal karena telah memakan buah Shinjuu beberapa abad yang lalu.

 _Kaguya…._

Hmm? Suara siapakah itu? Bagaimana bisa ada suara seseorang di alam bawah sadarku? Suara itu terdengar berat dan sedikit membuatku takut.

 _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki…._

Itu masih suara yang sama. Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?

 _Kemarilah…, datanglah kepadaku…._

Apa maksudnya? Ah! Aku melihat setitik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar dengan cepat. Sekarang bahkan sudah sebesar gerbang. Apa aku harus mendatanginya? Jika aku mendatanginya apakah sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi?

 _Ya…. Datanglah. Masuklah ke dalam cahaya itu…._

Kupikir aku masih bisa menggerakkan kedua kakiku. Mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sana. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakiku dan ternyata memang bisa. Aku berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang cahaya. Uhh, semakin dekat memang semakin silau tapi entah kenapa cahaya itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan saat terkena mataku.

Setelah aku memasuki gerbang tadi, semua kegelapan yang ada di sekitarku langsung menghilang. Sama sekali tidak ada kegelapan sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah cahaya dimanapun. Aku juga bisa melihat tubuhku.

Hey! Ini adalah tubuhku saat masih remaja. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kami-sama…, apakah ini memang sesuatu yang anda rencanakan kepadaku?

" _ **Aku memang membuatmu seperti itu….**_ _"_

Ha! Aku mendengar suara di belakangku. Suaranya tidak seberat tadi. Suaranya sangat menenangkan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menundukkannya.

"Terimakasih Kami-sama. Hamba menyukainya."

" _ **Baguslah kalau begitu."**_

" _ **Kaguya…."**_

"Ya, Kami-sama?"

" _ **Kau akan menjadi partner seorang anak dalam Ramalan Agung Azrael.**_ _"_

"Maafkan hamba. Hamba tidak tahu apa yang Anda bicarakan."

" _ **Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi nak?**_ _"_

"Ya. Hamba mempercayai adanya reinkarnasi. Hamba baru saja bertemu dengan reinkarnasi kedua cucu hamba tadi."

" _ **Maka terjadilah….**_ _"_

Setelah itu semua yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung yang sama dengan yang baru saja kulewati dan sekarang kegelapan itu kembali lagi kepadaku.

" _ **Kau akan mengerti suatu saat. Sampai saat itu carilah terus yang apa kumaksudkan dan kau akan mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan….**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Staats Ritter**_

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya!

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

 **Warning! :** _ **Alternative Universe**_ , _**Alternative Reality**_ , **alur yang sangat sangat lambat** ,AT, AH, OC, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, DLDR!, dan yang paling penting… _**Isekai!**_

* * *

 _Semua teori tentang dimensi di fic ini murni karangan author. Jika ada kesamaan teori dengan fic lain, kemungkinan itu semua hanya sebuah_ _**ketidak sengajaan**_.

.

 _Mohon untuk membaca dengan lebih teliti karena istilah asing dan saat berpikir(membatin) akan saya tulis menggunakan Italic._

* * *

 _Chapter 4 : Sabotase_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto sekarang sedang memegang leher dari Kaguya yang telentang di rumput dengan tangan kiri dan mengangkat tangan kanan yang terkepal seperti akan memukul.

"B-Bisakah k-kau melepaskan tangan kirimu? A-Aku k-kesulitan bernafas…."

Naruto yang masih terlarut dengan pikirannya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan lemah Kaguya. Dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan memikirkan lagi perbuatan Kaguya dulu saat masih berada di _Elemental Nations_. Pegangan tangan kirinya di leher Kaguya semakin lama semakin mengerat. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Kaguya yang semakin lama merasa semakin sulit bernafas mencoba memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan berusaha melepaskannya. Akan tetapi tenaganya semakin lama terasa semakin sedikit.

"N-Na-Naruto…, k-kumohon…, lepaskan tangan kirimu…," ucap Kaguya dengan suara lemah. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto sekarang mulai terkulai lemas dan turun secara perlahan.

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang tangan kirinya kembali dari dunia pikirannya yang tadi masih terlarut. Sekarang dia sudah tersadar dan melihat wajah Kaguya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan dan putus asa. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Kaguya memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu secara reflek langsung melepaskan tangan kirinya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Seperti menyesali hal yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Maaf…. Maafkan aku."

Naruto terus berjalan mundur sampai kakinya tersandung sebuah batu yang sedikit besar dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto melihat ke arah Kaguya yang sedang memegangi bagian leher yang dicengkeramnya tadi. Kaguya terlihat sedang menghisap nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia melakukannya sampai beberapa kali dan akhirnya memandang ke arah Naruto yang masih memperlihatkan wajah menyesal dan sepertinya sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Mengingat perbuatanku dulu di _Elemental Nations_ kepadamu dan timmu, responmu sangatlah wajar dan manusiawi."

Naruto memandang Kaguya dengan sedikit rasa takut yang terselip di sana. Takut jika nanti Kaguya mengamuk karena perlakuannya yang barusan.

"K-Kau bagaimana bisa sampai di sini?!"

"Yah, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Jika aku menjelaskannya pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Dan aku juga melihat bahwa kau menggunakan gelang khusus tamu yang menandakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu di sini."

"Jelaskan saja secara singkat! Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?! Apa kau ingin menghancurkan kota ini?!"

Kaguya tersenyum sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang menyindir perlakuannya dulu. Meskipun dulu hatinya telah dikuasai oleh kegelapan Shinjuu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu kok. Tenang saja. Aku kemari hanya untuk menghadiri pameran senjata. Sama dengan alasanmu kemari. Kau tahu, saat aku melihatmu dari kejauhan aku merasa sangat senang. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang dari _Elemental Nations_."

Tenggorokan Naruto merasa tercekat mendengar ucapan Kaguya. Baru saja dia berlaku kasar kepada seorang gadis yang senang saat melihatnya kembali. Dia merasa sedikit menyesal tapi egonya yang terlalu tinggi mengalahkan rasa sesalnya itu.

"Itu pasti hanya sebuah omong kosong! Kau pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Jangan pikir aku tidak ingat dengan apa saja perbuatanmu di _Elemental Nations_. Aku masih sangat ingat saat kau menembakkan _Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu_ milikmu ke tubuhku tapi ditutupi oleh Obito."

"Aku berada dalam pengaruh Shinjuu saat itu. Hal yang sama terjadi saat Hagoromo dan Hamura melawanku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar alasan Kaguya. Dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang itu.

"Hoi Naruto! Kupikir kau tadi masih sedang merenungkan kekalahanmu tadi. Tapi yang kulihat adalah kau sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis. Oh tunggu, itu adalah gadis yang menjadi pengadil di pertarunganmu tadi."

Terdengar sebuah seruan dari arah jalan. Naruto dan Kaguya sontak menolehkan kepala mereka mendengar ada suara yang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Mereka melihat Michael dan Vali yang sedang membawa cukup banyak barang bawaan yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai hasil barang yang mereka beli.

"Jangan bercanda Vali. Aku mendapat masalah serius sekarang."

"Ya. Kau mendapat masalah yang cukup serius karena baru saja membentak seorang gadis. Malangnya nasibmu karena kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang cukup serius dariku Naruto."

Kali ini Michael yang berucap. Dia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. Tapi aura tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura senang. Malah berkebalikan.

"O-Oke…. E-et-etto. Ka-Kaguya maafkan aku," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terbata dan tidak ikhlas.

"Ya, itu tidak masalah…,"

"Ah, baguslah."

"…, Tapi aku memiliki sebuah syarat untuk memaafkanmu Naruto."

Naruto menatap Kaguya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia memiliki syarat supaya dirinya dimaafkan?!

"Hah?! Kenapa harus begitu?!"

"Naruto…."

Michael yang sebelumnya sudah tersenyum karena Naruto meminta maaf sekarang kembali ke mode sebelumnya. Naruto yang melihat Michael kembali merasa takut dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Kaguya lagi.

"Hah…. Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Humm. Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu. Kau tahu kan? Hanya kau seseorang dari _Elemental Nations_ selain diriku. Hanya itu."

"H-Hah?! Aku di sini hanya menumpang tahu. Aku tidak bisa langsung memberikan keputusan begitu saja tanpa bertanya dengan pemiliki rumah yang kutumpangi sekarang."

"Hahaha…. Tenang saja Naruto. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Lagipula kau pasti senang mendapat teman sesama orang yang berasal dari tanah kelahiran yang sama. Benar kan Vali?" ucap Michael.

"Yah aku juga tidak masalah sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian tentang _Elemental Nations_. Apa itu semacam negara?"

"Ya! Itu semacam negara. Negara yang letaknya sangat jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah siang, kita harus segera pulang karena aku tidak mau pulang saat malam hari karena nanti seseorang pasti akan…, ah kurasa tidak perlu kukatakan lebih lanjut." Michael berucap dengan tatapan mengejek kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap tajam Michael dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Tapi untungnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan di jalan utama yang sangat ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang lain. Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang mengamati apa saja yang ada di kota ini. Naruto melihat ada beberapa orang yang tampak ragu untuk berjalan. Dan mereka semua berjalan ke arah yang sama. Dia juga tanpa sengaja menangkap ada siluet beberapa orang yang sedang berlari-lari di dalam gang-gang kecil di antara bangunan-bangunan. Tanpa sadar dia berhenti untuk mengamatinya.

' _Mungkin hanya anak-anak yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya. Tapi kenapa harus di gang yang sepi seperti itu? Bukankah itu berbahaya?'_

"Naruto! Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang kini sedang memandanginya bingung. Naruto kembali menghadap ke teman-temannya dan berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. Setelah cukup dekat, Naruto menginstruksikan supaya yang lain mengikutinya ke tempat yang lebih sepi karena sekarang terlalu ramai untuk membicarakannya.

"Dengarkan ini semuanya, aku mencurigai beberapa orang di sini. Ada beberapa orang yang menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Tatapan mata mereka juga terlihat kosong. Ditambah lagi aku tadi melihat bayangan dan siluet beberapa orang yang sedang berlari di gang-gang. Apa ada sesuatu yang cukup besar? Misalnya ada seorang yang penting yang datang kemari?"

Michael tampak berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, Michael menjentikkan jarinya dan menampakkan ekspresi panik.

"Ya! Ada. Jika kita melihat matahari, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah waktu Wali Kota Terodus baru saja datang dari ibu kota negara. Dia datang dengan salah satu dari 3 petinggi negara kita. Serafall Leviathan."

Naruto kemudian berpikir begitu keras. Michael, Vali, dan Kaguya sedikit bingung kenapa Naruto berpikir sampai seperti itu.

 _Ctaakk…_

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Michael-nii. Berikan pedang baruku!"

Michael menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Cepatlah! Kita sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa!"

Michael akhirnya mengalah dan menarik sebuah pedang beserta sarungnya yang sekarang sedang tersampir di punggungnya. Naruto menyambarnya dan mengalungkan sabuk yang tersambung ke sarung pedangnya ke pundak sebelah kanannya.

"Ke _square_. Sekarang!"

Setelah itu Naruto berlari cepat meninggalkan ketiga temannya tadi. Dia terus berlari dan mengabaikan semua seruan temannya dan juga umpatan orang-orang yang sempat ditabraknya. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan yang di belakang dan terus melesat dengan kecepatan tertingginya.

.

.

.

Di _square_ Kota Terodus, terlihat Wali Kota Terodus datang bersama dengan seorang wanita muda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka diikuti oleh banyak penjaga. Mungkin jumlah penjaga yang mengawal mereka sekitar 27 orang.

Sang Wali Kota dan wanita muda itu menaiki panggung yang ada di sana.

"Perhatian para pengunjung pameran senjata ini. Hari ini salah satu dari 3 petinggi negara kita datang mengunjungi kota ini. Dia adalah Serafall Leviathan!"

Wanita muda itu tersenyum senang saat sang wali kota mengenalkan dirinya kepada semua orang yang ada di sana. Semua orang yang ada di _square_ itu kemudian menundukkan badan mereka seperti ksatria yang sedang menemui tuannya.

.

Mengkesampingkan wali kota yang sekarang masih berbicara di atas panggung, di atas atap sebuah bangunan yang terletak sedikit jauh dari square terlihat ada seseorang yang menggunakan jubah putih hitam dengan lambang besar mahkota dan busur yang saling bersinkronisasi. Lambang yang sama dengan lambang yang ada di jubah kelompok yang tadi pagi dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Rambut hitam yang dikuncirnya dibelakang tampak berkibar-kibar karena tertiup oleh angin.

Di belakang seseorang berjubah putih hitam tadi muncul 8 orang yang berpakaian sama. Mereka menggunakan tudung dan sebuah topeng yang memiliki inti yang sama. Wajah berbagai macam hewan. 8 orang yang berdiri di belakang terlihat membawa senjata. Mereka ada yang membawa tombak, busur, _wand_ (tongkat sihir), dan lain sebagainya.

Orang yang berdiri paling depan itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke depan. Memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam pekat. Dari sana muncul sebuah benda bulat berwarna transparan yang berukuran sama dengan telapak tangan seorang manusia dewasa. Dia menangkapnya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke udara dengan menggenggam bola transparan itu.

"Operasi…, dimulai!"

Pria berambut hitam tadi berucap pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh teman-temannya. Teman-teman pria itu kemudian menghilang secara bersamaan.

Setelah itu sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari bola transparan itu.

.

 _Square_ sekarang masih hening dan semua orang awam yang ada di sana menundukkan badan dan kepala mereka ke arah panggung yang di atasnya berdiri wali kota dan salah satu petinggi negara yang sedang berkunjung. Terlihat bahwa petinggi negara itu melambaikan tangannya ke depan.

"Sudahlah, angkat kepala kalian."

Mereka semua mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap ke petinggi negara yang diketahui bernama Serafall Leviathan tadi.

Dari panggung, terlihat sebuah kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang di atas sebuah atap bangunan yang sedikit jauh dari panggung itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Serafall dan wali kota menutup matanya karena merasa silau. Setelah kilatan cahaya itu menghilang, Serafall kembali melihat ke arah _square_ dia bisa melihat semua orang di sana pandangan matanya berubah menjadi kosong. Serafall berbalik dan melihat bahwa semua penjaganya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"U-Umm…, apakah ada masalah?"

Setelah Serafall berucap, seseorang dari _square_ itu berlari di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang jaraknya cukup rapat. Dia terlihat membawa sebuah kapak kecil. Saat hampir sampai di barisan depan, orang itu melemparkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga ke wali kota yang masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Wusshh…_

 _Jraakkk…_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai lingkaran sihir milik Serafall muncul di depan wali kota itu. Menghalangi kapak itu untuk menancap di tubuhnya.

Serafall kembali menoleh cepat ke arah orang yang melemparkan kapak tadi. Saat dia melihatnya, orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam barisan depan lautan manusia itu. Dia menjadi sangat kebingungan.

' _Sebenarnya ada apa sih?!'_

Tidak sampai 20 detik setelah kejadian lempar kapak yang baru saja terjadi, sebuah anak panah berlapis api yang membentuk sebuah burung api raksasa melesat ke arah panggung dari arah yang tidak diketahui. Berbeda dengan serangan sebelumnya yang mengarah ke wali kota, serangan kali ini secara terang-terangan dilancarkan kepada Serafall.

Serafall kali ini tidak hanya menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir, tapi juga menggunakan sihirnya. Dia mengompres _mana_ nya ke tangan kananya lalu membuat gerakan melempar ke arah anak panah itu dengan gerakan cepat. Terlihat aura biru yang sangat tipis terlempar setelah Serafall melakukan gerakan itu.

" _Pila Glacies!_ "

Aura biru yang dilemparkan oleh Serafall itu berubah menjadi sebuah bola es seperti menangkup anak panah berlapis burung api raksasa yang terbang tadi.

" _Magna!_ "

Bola es besar yang tadi menangkup burung api raksasa sekarang mengalami perubahan. Bola es itu semakin mengecil secara perlahan dan terus mengecil sampai bola itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Baru selesai dengan serangan kedua, kini serangan kembali dilesatkan entah oleh siapa dan entah dari mana saja. Kali ini serangannya bukan hanya satu melainkan 5. Masing-masing adalah anak panah yang berubah menjadi hewan yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan serangan yang tadi, kali ini hewan yang tercipta lebih besar, agresif, dan juga terlihat seperti memiliki nyawa karena terlihat bergerak bebas.

"Serius? Serangan bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Sebegitu dibencinya kah aku?"

" _Point of Duplication! Enhanche!_ "

Serafall kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar di depannya. Lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan berbeda dengan lingkaran sihir sebelumnya. Lingkaran sihir kali ini berlapis hingga 5 lapis. Yang paling dekat dengan Serafall berukuran paling kecil dan terus membesar di lingkaran sihir selanjutnya. Di lingkaran sihir terakhir, terdapat 4 lingkaran di titik-titik tertentu. Dan masing-masingnya memancarkan aura yang sama yaitu biru tebal dingin.

Serafall mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke lingkaran sihir di depannya.

" _Icy Absorber Spear!_ "

Setelah Serafall berucap, keluar sebuah tombak kecil dari telapak tangan kanan Serafall dan melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah lingkaran sihir yang sudah diciptakannya. Tombak kecil itu semakin membesar setelah melewati keempat lapis lingkaran sihir pertama lalu tercipta 4 tombak yang memiliki kekuatan dan ukuran yang sama setelah tombak pertama melewati lingkaran sihir terakhir. 4 tombak yang baru tercipta masing-masing berasal dari keempat lingkaran yang ada di lingkaran sihir terakhir dan langsung melesat menuju target masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

 _Wuusshh…_

 _Craap…_

Dari kelima tombak yang ditembakkan dan 5 target yang diincar, hanya satu yang berhasil terkena. Dan setelah terkena, target tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Namun, Serafall terlihat menyeringai.

"Ha!"

" _Chain Absorber!_ "

Serafall juga membuat gerakan seperti membuka sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu terlihat beberapa buah rantai yang keluar dari tombak yang menancap di salah satu target dan rantai-rantai itu langsung melilit target yang lainnya tanpa terkecuali. Anehnya, saat rantai itu yang menyerang, para target yang lain tidak menghindarinya. Dan akhirnya mereka semua ditarik ke target yang terkena tombak tadi.

Sebuah distorsi ruang tercipta saat mereka saling bertabrakan dan akhirnya distorsi ruang itu menelan semua target yang ada.

"Ha! Itu saja?" ucap Serafall meremehkan.

"Ayo! Bawakan yang leb-"

 _Sreett…_

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjubah putih dengan topeng anjing hitam bersenjatakan sebuah pedang tipis tajam yang muncul di samping Serafall. Serafall membulatkan kedua matanya. Karena terlalu terkejut, refleknya yang biasanya tajam menjadi sedikit terlambat. Tapi itu dapat membuat perbedaan yang sangat signifikan. Orang bertopeng itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tubuh Serafall.

 _Craasshh…_

Sebuah goresan panjang tercipta di tangan kiri Serafall saat pedang orang asing itu menyayat tangannya. Dari luka yang tercipta, keluar aura-aura hitam. Serafall langsung menutupnya dengan menggunakan es yang diciptakannya.

"Hgh!"

Serafall membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan sesuatu itu membuat tubuh kaku. Serafall melirik ke arah tangan kirinya yang tadi terkena sayatan dan sudah ditutupinya dengan es. Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya. Aura-aura hitam aneh tadi masih keluar dan sepertinya sekarang bertambah besar dan banyak.

"I-In-Ini…, apa?" Serafall bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Hohoho…, kau sudah terkena tapi masih bertanya? Kecerdasanmu itu hanya sebuah bualan?"

"R-Racun…, tapi…, racun apa?"

"Racun itu berasal dari Tartaros. Seseorang yang _dikatakan_ cerdas sepertimu seharusnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi jika makhluk hidup terkena racun dari Tartaros kan?"

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari Tartaros?"

"Kheh! Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja tubuhmu itu. Hal itu lebih penting daripada hal yang kau tanyakan tadi."

Orang itu kemudian menoleh ke wali kota yang tampak ketakutan tapi pandangannya kosong. Orang itu juga melemparkan pedangnya ke wali kota dan langsung menancap di dada kirinya dengan posisi vertikal.

"Aaaakk-"

 _Craasshh…_

Orang bertopeng langsung melesat dan menarik pedangnya ke atas yang membuat tubuh wali kota terbelah. Darah keluar sangat banyak dan membanjiri podium itu. Setelah itu terlihat bahwa darah yang berada di pedang orang bertopeng itu terserap ke dalam pedangnya.

"Ah, ada yang datang. Padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa anak buahku yang lain sudah menciptakan _kekkai_ di sudut-sudut tertentu dan yang di dalam _kekkai_ kuhipnotis. Tapi, siapa yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi?"

 _Drap drap drap drap…_

 _Ckitt…_

"Hoi kau!"

Orang bertopeng itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara yang menginterupsinya dan orang itu melihat seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang membawa pedang berwarna ungu dengan pinggiran berwarna putih.

"Wah wah wah…, lihat siapa yang datang."

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah kecil ternyata kau bodoh juga. Sudah jelas bukan? Apakah darah di jubahku ini terlalu samar sampai kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Oh, _gomen_. Kupikir kau membantu orang yang ada di sana itu."

"Jangan bercanda…."

"Jadi intinya, kau itu adalah orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua kejadian ini? Yah, itu sedikit lebih bagus daripada seseorang yang kukenal yang melakukannya. Kupikir memberikanmu sedikit perlawanan bisa menghiburmu. Hmm?" Naruto mengangkat pedangnya setelah selesai berucap.

"Hooo…, begitukah?"

Suara yang didengar Naruto yang tadinya berasal dari depan berpindah ke samping kirinya. Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya lalu mengangkat pedangnya ke samping kiri tubuhnya. Saat Naruto melihatnya, sudah tidak ada orang di sana. Lalu Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan…, hanya blur sebuah pedang yang terlihat.

 _Traangg…_

Tebasan pedang orang bertopeng itu berhasil ditepis oleh Naruto dengan susah payah.

"Reflekmu bagus juga nak. Kau juga bisa menghentikan serangan tiba-tibaku yang bahkan orang yang katanya petinggi negara itu tidak bisa menghentikannya. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto mendorong pedangnya dan orang bertopeng itu balas mendorong pedangnya. Naruto akhirnya memiliki sebuah ide dan melangkahkan kakinya ke samping kanan dan membiarkan pedangnya kalah dalam dorong-mendorong.

Setelah orang itu turun ke bawah, Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya untuk menebas orang itu dengan cepat. Akan tetapi serangan itu ditepis dengan sangat mudah oleh orang itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nak. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto terus menerus menyerang secara brutal dan menjawab di sela-sela seranganya.

"Naru…, to…,"

Naruto menghentikannya sejenak lalu menambahkan _mana_ ke pedangnya. Hal itu membuat pedang Naruto berubah warna menjadi ungu kemerahan dengan sedikit cahaya putih yang berada di tengah. Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke arah wajah orang bertopeng itu cepat.

"Uzumaki!"

 _Cttraangg…_

Serangan Naruto berhasil di tahan. Sebuah percikan api berwarna biru keluar saat kedua pedang itu bertabrakan. Percikan api itu jatuh ke tanah dan membuat tanah itu sedikit terbakar api biru.

"Wah wah, pedangmu cukup menarik Naruto. Biasanya pedang yang bertabrakan dengan pedangku saat sudah dialiri _mana_ akan langsung patah. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Bahkan percikan api keluar dari sini. Warnanya biru pula. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Untuk sekarang kau bisa memanggilku _Kuroinu_. Memang sedikit menyebalkan sih. Tapi itu yang paling cocok karena topeng yang kupakai berwajah anjing. Kupikir untuk saat ini kita sudahi saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bersantai dan meminum teh hangat di rumahku."

 _Kuroinu_ langsung menendang perut Naruto disela adu pedang mereka. Setelah itu _Inu_ melemparkan sebuah belati panjang ke arah Naruto.

 _Staabb…_

"Keeuhh!"

Belati itu menancap di bahu kanan Naruto. Darah langsung keluar saat belati itu menancap. Terlihat juga di kulit sekitar tempat belati itu menancap ada beberapa aksen aneh yang menghiasi.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana jika aku memberimu sedikit hadiah? _Magical Demon?_ Oke, _Magical Demon_ saja ya."

 _Kuroinu_ menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar di udara dan dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluar sesuatu yang besar. Seekor _magical demon_ berukuran besar. _Magical Demon_ itu berukuran sama dengan satu mobil keluarga. Dia memiliki 3 kepala. Singa, Kambing, dan Ular.

"Semoga _Chimera_ ku menyenangkan. Selamat bersenang-senang dan sampai jumpa lagi di waktu yang lama…, Naruto." Setelah itu _Kuroinu_ berubah menjadi potongan-potongan kertas yang terbakar dan menghilang setelah diterpa angin.

' _Sialan! Chimera adalah Magical Demon bertingkat B+! Melawan Magical Demon bertingkat C saja masih kewalahan. Apalagi dihadapkan dengan Magical Demon. Tingkat B+ pula!'_ pikir Naruto kesal dan panik.

"Graaa!"

 _Magical Demon_ berwujud _Chimera_ itu langsung berlari menuju Naruto setelah majikannya menghilang. Naruto tampak berdiri dengan susah payah dan menyambar pedangnya dengan tangan kiri. Baru saja tangan kirinya mengangkat pedangnya, _Chimera_ yang menjadi musuhnya sudah menabraknya dan membuatnya terlempar jauh ke tengah jalan yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Aakkhh!"

Naruto memekik keras saat tubuhnya menabrak tanah. Karena posisi jatuhnya adalah tengkurap, otomatis belatinya tertancap semakin dalam. Bahkan sudah menembus bahunya. Darah keluar semakin banyak. Jubahnya yang sebelumnya masih bersih menjadi sangat kotor karena seperti dicelupkan ke dalam genangan darah. Naruto duduk secara perlahan dan susah payah.

Di dalam pengelihatannya, _Chimera_ yang baru saja menerbangkannya itu sudah berlari mendekat dengan mulut terbuka lebar yang mengeluarkan api. Pohon yang dilewatinya bahkan ikut terbakar. Itu menandakan bahwa api yang ada di mulut _Chimera_ itu sangatlah panas.

"A-Ayolah. Aku bahkan belum sempat berdiri."

Naruto segera berdiri dan kembali menyambar pedangnya dengan tangan kiri. Setelah itu dia menyarungkan pedangnya dan langsung berlari menuju tempat yang diyakininya cukup aman untuk sekedar berlindung sejenak. Naruto berlari menuju sebuah gang kecil yang pastinya tidak cukup besar untuk _Chimera_ itu masuk.

 _Duaakkh…_

Naruto terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia tidak melihat apapun dihadapannya kecuali jalur untuk masuk ke gang yang ditujunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Naruto merasa menabrak sesuatu yang padat tapi dia tidak melihatnya. Lalu dia kembali membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan-jangan…, _kekkai_?!"

"Graaa!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar sangat keras saat Naruto masih memikirkan tentang hal yang ada di depannya itu. Naruto langsung berdiri lagi dan mencari-cari tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung.

' _Sialan…, harus berlindung dimana aku? Belati ini juga harus segera kulepaskan karena sepertinya itu mengandung racun yang tadi membuat tubuhku kaku.'_

Karena tidak melihat ada tempat yang sekiranya bisa untuk berlindung dan _Chimera_ juga sudah mendekat, Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebaskannya ke depan. Naruto melihat _Chimera_ dengan siaga.

 _Syuutt…_

Sebuah gelombang transparan bergerak cepat saat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya. Gelombang itu menyebabkan kaca-kaca yang dilewatinya pecah seketika. Dan saat mengenai _Chimera_ …,

 _Blaaarrr…_

"Graaaa!"

… _, Chimera_ berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Api yang ada di mulutnya langsung meledak begitu saja. Bahkan ledakannya sangat besar. Asap tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun di balik asap itu.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut saat melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Itu…, tercipta dari pedang ini?" ucap Naruto pelan sembari mengangkat pedangnya dan melihatnya lekat-lekat.

Naruto mengabaikan itu sejenak lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Setelah menancapkan pedangnya, Naruto mencabut belati yang ada di bahunya secara perlahan.

"Ghh…"

Naruto merasa ada yang menyangkut di sana tapi mengabaikannya. Dia malah menariknya dengan kuat.

"Gaahh!"

Belati itu berhasil dicabutnya. Darah langsung mengucur keluar. Naruto menyobek sebagian bajunya lalu mengikatkannya ke lukanya. Dia juga mengompres _mana_ nya ke luka besarnya itu. Berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan itu berhasil.

"Yosh. Dengan ini aku bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Mungkin aku bisa menghajar hewan itu. Jika tidak dibunuh terlebih dahulu sih."

Naruto menarik pedangnya yang ditancapkannya ke tanah dengan tangan kanan lalu berlari menuju _Chimera_ itu dengan seringai senang. Naruto menebaskan pedangnya. Dia berpikir bahwa itu akan menghasilkan gelombang transparan yang kuat seperti tadi.

"Hyaahh!"

.

Tidak keluar apapun dari sana. Naruto menjadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia terlihat bingung lalu tersenyum malu di sela berlarinya. Lalu mengoperkan pedangnya ke tangan kiri dan mencoba hal yang sama.

"Hyaahh!"

 _Bwoosshh…_

Sebuah gelombang yang sama seperti sebelumnya tetapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar keluar dari pedangnya. Hal itu berhasil menghilangkan asap tebal yang menutupi _Chimera_ yang ada di depan Naruto. Naruto melihat bahwa _Chimera_ itu tidak bergerak lalu tiba-tiba melompat santai saat merasakan ada serangan gelombang seperti sebelumnya.

"Dia menghindar?!"

 _Sraakkk…_

Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ini cukup sakit. Kenapa ini bisa ter-"

 _Deg…_

Naruto sontak mencengkeram dada kirinya yang tadi tiba-tiba berdenyut. Dia lalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. _Mana_ nya yang sebelumnya masih tersisa 55% tiba-tiba terkuras menjadi 5% saja.

" _M-Mana_ ku…, mungkinkah ini efek samping dari serangan yang tadi atau efek dari racun yang menyebar di dalam tubuhku?"

Naruto terlalu larut di dalam pikirannya yang seharusnya hal itu tidak dilakukan di dalam pertarungan seperti ini. Apalagi pertarungan dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Graaa!"

 _Zuuoorr…_

Sebuah tombak api melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

 _Jraashh…_

Perut Naruto berlubang karena tertembus oleh tombak api yang ditembakkan oleh _Chimera_ musuhnya itu.

"Uhuk…"

"Naruto!"

Sebuah seruan histeris terdengar tepat setelah Naruto tertusuk tombak api itu. Naruto dengan patah-patah menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya sudah sangat berat. Sesekali matanya menutup tapi dia bersusah payah membukanya lagi. Disela-sela hal itu, dia bisa melihat kawan-kawannya sedang berlari mendekat.

Naruto juga bisa melihat bahwa Michael memberikan sebuah serangan tunggal berbasis cahaya berintensitas besar yang membuat _Chimera_ yang memporak-porandakan tubuhnya langsung meledak dan hilang. Naruto melihat Vali dan Kaguya berlari semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

' _Ah itu, kenapa? Kenapa harus terjatuh? Apalagi karena diriku ini?'_

 _Bruukkk…_

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang menutup matanya. Dia mencium bau yang harum. Dia membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Naruto merasakan rambutnya diusap dengan perlahan. Wanita yang sedang mengusap rambut Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi…, Naruto."

" _Kaa-san_?"

Naruto langsung duduk dengan cepat.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun."

" _Kaa-san!_ "

"Naruto, kau belum waktunya pergi ke alam sana. Segeralah bangun."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu!"

Kushina tersenyum melihat respon Naruto. Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuat gerakan membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar. Di bawah Naruto, tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu kemudian terbuka dan Naruto langsung jatuh dengan cepat. Tangan Naruto terangkat seperti ingin menggapai.

" _Kaa-san!_ "

"Suatu saat kau akan bertemu denganku. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang pergilah."

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san!_ "

Naruto tiba-tiba duduk dan tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan. Dia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Setelah 2 menit, Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu menoleh ke samping. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

"Kagu…, ya?"

Naruto melihat Kaguya tidur dengan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Naruto kemudian menjadi was-was. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu. Mungkin saja sudah beberapa jam sejak kejadian yang sebelumnya. Jika Kaguya ingin menghancurkan dunia ini pasti dia sudah menghancurkannya.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum. Dia turun dari ranjangnya lalu mengangkat Kaguya dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang ditempatinya sebelumnya. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya. Dia melihat bahwa ini memang rumahnya.

' _Tidak mungkin Michael-nii berhasil pulang dalam beberapa jam saja dengan membawaku yang terluka. Jadi kira-kira…, sudah berapa hari aku pingsan? 3 hari?'_

Naruto berjalan menuju halaman samping rumahnya. Tempat yang biasa Michael gunakan bersantai pada malam hari. Saat dia sampai, dia melihat Michael sedang meminum teh hangat kesukaannya.

"Michael-nii?"

Michael menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Naruto! Kau sudah bangun. Kau tahu? Kali ini komamu tidak lagi 3 minggu lho."

Naruto duduk di samping Michael dan mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan teh yang berada di dalam teko.

"Oh ya?" Naruto meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Ya! Kau koma selama 3 bulan."

 _Bruushh…_

Naruto menyemburkan teh dari mulutnya. Dia kemudian menatap Michael dengan tatapan luar biasa tidak percaya.

"T-Tiga bulan?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Memang itu kenyataannya. Ngomong-ngomong, selama itu juga Kaguya tidur di kamarmu. Terkadang di kursi tapi terkadang dia juga tidur di sampingmu. Kau merasakan sesuatu di mimpimu?"

"Oh? Tahan juga dia."

"Hahaha…, oke, kita tinggalkan itu sejenak. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama 3 bulan ini. Semuanya terjadi karena serangan kelompok berjubah putih dengan topeng hewan. Mereka semua sangatlah hebat. Bahkan salah satu kota di negara ini jatuh dalam satu malam karena mereka menyerang. Pemimpin mereka yang bertopeng anjing hitam yang menyebut dirinya _Kuroinu_ memiliki kemampuan tempur yang sepertinya jauh lebih tinggi dari anggota-anggotanya yang sudah sangat kuat."

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya dan melihat ke arah Michael dengan serius.

"Dia adalah orang yang kulawan saat di Terodus. Memang benar dia sangat kuat. Kontrol mananya juga sangat tinggi karena dia bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa menggambar lingkaran sihir di tubuh atau bajunya terlebih dahulu. Dia bisa menciptakannya. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Dia bahkan bisa memanggil _Magical Demon_ bertingkat B+ seperti _Chimera_."

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

" _Chimera_ yang kau lawan saat itu sudah mencapai tingkat A karena beberapa alasan. Kau ingat bahwa perutmu ditembus oleh tombak api? Itu memang benar-benar tembakan dari _Chimera_ itu. Hal itu menandakan bahwa _Chimera_ itu berlevel tinggi."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Memang seharusnya tingkat B+ tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya, kau ingat dengan Serafall Leviathan salah satu petinggi negara ini yang awalnya ingin kau selamatkan?"

"Sera…, Serafall…, oh yang itu. Ya?"

"Dia tewas karena terkena racun. Kulihat racun itu sangat berbahaya. Kemungkinan besar racun itu berasal dari Tartaros. Atau bahkan mungkin, itu adalah racun dari _Samael_."

[To be continued]

* * *

Yo, halo. Kembali lagi dengan Sylvathein dengan fic gazelasnya yang berjudul…, _Staats Ritter_! Maaf baru update karena kemarin-kemarin mendapat keharusan mengurus berkas-berkas untuk SMA nanti.

Jadi, gimana tanggapan kalian tentang chapter ini? Tolong tuliskan itu di kolom review nanti.

Di chapter kali ini aku memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto itu masihlah _lemah_. Jika kemarin kalian menduga bahwa Naruto langsung _Overpowered,_ di chapter ini kutegaskan dia masih lemah. Melawan seorang bangsawan Phenex dan bisa menyamainya memang hal yang luar biasa. Tapi Raiser adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih bertarung dengan menggunakan sihirnya. Jadi kekuatan pedangnya tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi meskipun tidak terlalu bagus, namanya saja bangsawan. Mereka diwajibkan menguasai berbagai bidang. Tapi tetap saja. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, dia tidak terlalu bagus.

Lalu, kenapa ada Kaguya di sini? Ah, entahlah. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. Kurasa akan menarik jika aku memasukkan seseorang dari _Elemental Nations_ ke dalam sini. Lalu, dengan sedikit misteri yang saling terhubung. Mungkin tidak terlalu menarik karena penulisnya masih pemula :3

Oh ya, mungkin nanti ada yang bertanya. Pedang Naruto kok gitu amat? Yah, pedang Naruto memang sudah kuat dari sananya tapi Narutonya saja yang masih lemah.

Oh ya, kemarin-kemarin review fic ini isinya review berbahasa negara lain. Yah, mungkin itu hanya sebuah bug. Semua review seperti itu sudah kuhapus.

Balasan review untuk chapter kemarin

 **Tu32 :** Ah, terima kasih ^^ Stay tune yah.

 **Mr. Nobody :** Ah, terima kasih. Sungguh, itu sangat menyenangkan membaca review anda. Yah, terkadang sedih juga melihat author-author baru yang ficnya berantakan tapi tidak ada yang membenarkan. Kebanyakan hanya membaca lalu langsung pergi. Biasanya malah flame pula. Mungkin mereka belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya sudah menulis sekian lama, capek dan kawan-kawannya tapi hasilnya malah di flame.

 **KazeKyo :** Yang satunya udah update kok :3 Yah, kupikir fic ini juga lebih bagus karena lebih terencana.

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Terima kasih sudah fol&fav. Pair…, entahlah. Kaguya udah kan?

 **Guest :** Iya ngapain Emilia ke situ? Nyariin Subaru? Subaru barusan disate sama _Chimera_ nya Kuroinu :v

 **Saputraluc000 :** Yah, sudah kujelaskan di chapter 2. Tolong dibaca dengan teliti.

 **The White Anbu :** Kaguya? Udah tuh :v

 **Reyvanrifqi :** Temen ribut dirumah? Ada Vali ntar ditambah sama Kaguya :v

 **Ocan D Law :** Yah, memang itu rencananya di awal.

 **Auliaprimarahman :** Sasuke…, Sasuke…, Kaguya…, Kaguya…, Semuanya pasti terjawab dengan berjalannya waktu. Tenang saja ^^

 **Ice D Gun :** Updatenya? Biasanya sih 5 hari udah update. Tapi kemarin habis ngurusin berkas-berkas untuk SMA nantinya. Maaf yah ^^

 **Phantom no Emperor :** Kaguya ya? Udah kejawab di awal chapter ini kok ^^ Karena hanya ada Naruto di _Elemental Nations_ kemungkinan besar iya. K, stay tune dude ^^

Yah, kupikir itu saja untuk chapter kali ini. Hope you guys like it…

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Silahkan Follow jika ingin tau perkembangan fic ini…**

 **Favorite jika suka…**

 **Dan yang pasti Review jika ada yang ditanyakan atau mau ngomongin apapun. Saran, kritik, kata-kata penyemangat, atau bahkan flame pasti bakal kuterima.**

-Special thanks to Phantom no Emperor-

.

.

.

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE !**_


	5. Pertanda dan Jatuhnya Coflus

_**Staats Ritter**_

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya!

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

 **Warning! :** _ **Alternative Universe**_ , _**Alternative Reality**_ , **alur yang sangat sangat lambat** , AT, AH, OC, OOC, SmartNaru! Typo, Miss Typo, **DLDR!** , dan yang paling penting… _**Isekai!**_

 _Berkolaborasi dengan Author "_ _ **Bocah Sekolah**_ _" di beberapa arc._

* * *

 _Semua teori tentang dimensi di fic ini murni karangan author. Jika ada kesamaan teori dengan fic lain, kemungkinan itu semua hanya sebuah_ _**ketidak sengajaan**_.

.

 _Mohon untuk membaca dengan lebih teliti karena istilah asing dan saat berpikir(membatin) akan saya tulis menggunakan Italic._

 _._

 _ **Sebelum reader sekalian membaca, tolong. Tolong untuk membaca lebih teliti karena terkadang jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan anda tanyakan sudah terjawab. Bahkan mungkin hanya dengan satu kata sepele bisa menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan anda. Terima kasih.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 5 : Pertanda dan Jatuhnya Coflus_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tunggu dulu! Petinggi negara itu mati?! Jangan bercanda!" Naruto berseru sembari berdiri.

"Ya. Tapi ingatlah. Di dunia ini pemilihan petinggi berdasarkan keturunan bangsawan pilar. Secara kebetulan juga dia bisa menggunakan sedikit ilmu sihir. Tapi yang paling dibutuhkan dari petinggi negara sebenarnya adalah kecerdasan, ideologi dan juga semangat juangnya. Leviathan _-sama_ memenuhinya. Sebenarnya memang terdengar aneh jika dia dikabarkan tewas. Sejauh yang kutahu adalah racun dari _Samael_ merupakan racun untuk bangsa naga yang sekarang sudah _hampir_ punah. Jika racun itu dari Tartarus pasti masih mungkin. Permasalahannya adalah bagaimana dia bisa mengambilnya?" jawab dan gumam Michael dengan raut wajah serius.

"Memang ada apa dengan racun dari Tartarus?" tanya Naruto.

"Sesuai dari namanya, racun ini diambil dari Tartarus. Ada sebuah sumber mata air, tapi berisi racun. Sumber mata air(racun) ini mengalir dari lereng Gunung Aesfir di dekat Sungai Styx. Konon katanya Kami-sama menciptakan aliran sungai racun ini agar saat para pendosa yang terkurung di dalam Tartarus minum dari aliran sungai ini merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat besar. Jadi, setiap saat pun mereka tetap disiksa. Manusia yang tubuhnya dimasuki racun ini berkemungkinan besar mati. Masalah yang kumaksudkan tadi adalah, Tartarus ada di dimensi lain. Dan… _manusia biasa_ tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam Tartarus," jelas Michael dengan sedikit sekali nada ragu terselip.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu banyak? Itu masih termasuk mitologi dunia ini? Atau yang lain? Dan juga jika memang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa? Kau sendiri juga sudah mengatakan bahwa perjalanan dimensi tidak bisa dilakukan," ucap Naruto dengan curiga.

"Ya, itu memang masih masuk ke dalam mitologi di dunia ini. Wajar saja jika aku tahu cukup banyak. Di luar sana pasti ada yang tahu lebih banyak. Memang. Belum pernah ada perjalanan dimensi yang berhasil. Info ini hanya disebarkan oleh seseorang sejak sekian abad yang lalu," jelas Michael.

"Begitu…"

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa kau berkata bahwa Leviathan-sama tewas? Dengan semua penjelasanmu sedikit aneh juga jika dia terkena salah satu dari kedua racun tadi."

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa _rumor_ yang mengatakan bahwa dia tewas. Dan rumor itu disebarkan oleh negara. Jika memang itu terjadi, kenapa negara masih terlihat santai? Jika memang hal itu benar, harusnya negara sudah mengerahkan pasukannya dalam jumlah yang cukup besar untuk memburu organisasi yang belum jelas namanya ini. Karena secara, membunuh petinggi negara yang penting juga bisa diartikan sebagai undangan perang."

Naruto terdiam lalu kembali duduk menghadap Michael.

"Sungguh. Bagiku rumor ini terasa tidak masuk akal. Memang menurutku teorimu benar."

Michael tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia kembali meminum tehnya.

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa masih ada rasa sakit yang terasa di tubuhmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa langsung berjalan setelah koma selama 3 bulan?"

"Eh? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tidak ada yang sakit dengan tubuhku. Bahkan aku sekarang merasa tenagaku sepertinya menjadi berlipat ganda. Entah mengapa."

"Jadi kalau begitu tubuhmu memang sudah benar-benar tidak ada masalah."

"Oh ya, perjalanan dimensi di dalam dimensi utama seperti kau kumasukkan ke dalam dimensiku masih mungkin berhasil kok," ucap Michael.

"Oh ya? Apa ada orang lain sudah mencobanya?"

"Belum. Karena yang memiliki sihir dimensi pribadi sejauh ini hanya aku. Akupun mendaptakannya dari seseorang dulu. Dia memberikanku sebuah gulungan dan aku mempelajarinya."

"Wah! Hebat berarti!" seru Naruto kagum.

Naruto dan Michael akhirnya meneruskan percakapan mereka sembari melihat jutaan bintang di langit yang indah yang secara kebetulan terlihat jelas dari rumah mereka.

 _._

 _-Skip time-_

Di pagi harinya, di kamar yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Gadis itu terlihat mendengkur.

 _Buumm…_

Terdengar suara dentuman keras yang sepertinya berasal dari sekitar rumah Michael. Dentuman keras itu sukses membangunkan gadis berambut putih panjang yang sekarang tidur di atas ranjang Naruto itu. Gadis itu terlihat sudah duduk dan segera turun dari ranjangnya. Dia langsung saja berlari ke arah dentuman keras yang di dengarnya tadi. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

Kaguya sekarang berlari menuju ke depan rumah, tapi saat dia melewati sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan teras di depan halaman samping rumah Michael, dia melihat sesuatu yang berhasil menghentikan larinya sementara dan langsung membelokkan arah larinya ke sana.

"Naruto! Michael _-san_!"

Di sebuah halaman luas yang berada di samping rumah Michael, terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat ke depan. Di pinggiran tangan Naruto, terlihat sebuah pendar tipis berwarna hitam pekat dengan sedikit warna ungu yang tercampur. Sedangkan di sisi lain, terlihat Michael terlentang di tanah. Sepertinya dia pingsan. Pakaiannya penuh dengan debu.

Kaguya berlari ke arah Michael dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengalirkan _mana_ nya ke tangan dan langsung menyalurkannya ke Michael. Luka yang diderita Michael sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup dan hilang tanpa bekas.

Setelah itu Kaguya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto terlihat tidak menggunakan atasan. Jadi tubuhnya sepenuhnya terlihat. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena dia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh Naruto. Lebih tepatnya saat melihat bagian bahu kanan Naruto.

"N-Naruto… yang ada di bahu kananmu itu apa?" tanya Kaguya.

Naruto terlihat memasang wajah datar dan tatapan kosong. Tatapannya mengarah ke Kaguya tapi masih tetap terlihat kosong. Sedetik kemudian tatapan kosongnya hilang dan tergantikan dengan tatapan biasanya. Hal itu juga dibarengi dengan _sesuatu_ yang dilihat Kaguya perlahan – lahan menghilang. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat Michael terlentang pingsan.

"Ah, Kaguya. Michael _-nii_ kenapa? Dan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan atasan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

 **Deg**

Tubuh Kaguya terlihat sedikit menegang dan tatapannya menjadi tidak percaya. Naruto menjadi heran dan akhirnya menghampiri Kaguya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"K-Kau… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku baru saja sampai dan melihatm-"

"Kau berhasil mengalahkanku dalam latihan tadi Naruto," ucap Michael memotong ucapan Kaguya. Kaguya langsung menoleh ke arah Michael dan memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga tanda tanya di tatapannya.

"M-Michael _-san_ …"

Michael melihat Kaguya dan memberikan sebuah isyarat untuk diam dan tidak memberi tahu apapun kepada Naruto.

"Baru saja bangun dari koma, bukannya melemah tapi kau sepertinya menjadi bertambah kuat ya Naruto. Kau bahkan membuatku babak belur dan harus sampai disembuhkan Kaguya-san seperti ini," ucap Michael sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Entahlah Michael _-nii_ … aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti itu. Sungguh. Memang benar ucapanmu. Seharusnya aku menjadi sedikit melemah, tapi entahlah. Hal ini juga sama dengan saat aku baru bangun tapi bisa langsung berjalan. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku," ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Michael merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan akhirnya berdiri. Naruto dan Kaguya tetap melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah. Tubuhku sekarang terasa sangat lengket. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Dah," ucap Michael sembari berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kaguya yang menatapnya sedikit kesal.

"Sudah? Kau mau langsung pergi?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

Michael menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Michael kembali memasang senyumnya yang selalu dipasangnya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula untuk apa aku ada di tengah – tengah 2 orang yang pasti sebentar lagi bernostalgia? Itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku. Lebih baik aku berendam di bak mandi kan?" ucap Michael.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan nostalgia? Dia bahkan bukan teman masa kecilku!"

"Memangnya bernostalgia harus dengan teman masa kecil? Tentu tidak. Jadi, selamat bersenang – senang!" ucap Michael sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kaguya berdua saja.

Naruto berjalan ke teras dan duduk di sana. Naruto mengambil kantung kulit yang berisi air minum. Dia meminumnya sampai sepertinya tersisa setengah saja. Setelah itu Naruto menatap ke arah Kaguya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi, ada apa? Hanya dengan melihatmu aku bisa tahu bahwa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Begini… kau tahu, aku sungguh menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi di _Elemental Nations_. Kuharap kau memaafkanku Naruto. Karena …"

"Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Lagipula dengan tetap marah dan tidak memaafkanmu tidak akan membuat semua korban yang mati di perang hidup kembali. Jadi, lebih baik jika aku memaafkanmu dan berteman denganmu," ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke langit saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Kaguya merasa senang saat Naruto memaafkannya tapi dia juga merasa sedikit sedih karena perbuatannya dulu. Meskipun dia tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat dia membumi hanguskan pasukan _shinobi_ di medan perang dulu.

Kaguya berjalan keluar dari halaman samping rumah Michael. Dia sekarang berniat untuk duduk di samping Naruto dan bertanya beberapa hal. Dia sudah ada di samping Naruto dan mulai mengucapkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Naruto … yang tadi itu apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kaguya dan memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

" _Apa_ apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?"

"Yang kuingat sampai saat ini hanya aku tadi dilemparkan oleh Michael _-nii_ lalu aku tidak ingat apapun. Setelah itu, aku hanya melihatmu dan Michael _-nii_ tergeletak tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat yang kulewatkan?"

Kaguya terdiam. Dia mencerna ucapan Naruto dengan perlahan dan teliti.

"Tidak. Kupikir tidak ada yang gawat Naruto."

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu!" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Kaguya tampak masih memikirkan apa yang tadi dia lihat. Entah kenapa dia terus memikirkan itu. Mungkin instingnya mengatakan bahwa yang tadi dilihatnya bukanlah sesuatu yang baik nantinya. Atau mungkin malah sesuatu yang baik? Entahlah… kita bahkan belum mengetahuinya.

Kaguya tiba – tiba berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Naruto hanya meliriknya dan mengacuhkannya. Hanya menganggapnya sebuah angin lalu.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tengah halaman samping rumah Naruto. Dia duduk di tengah tempat itu dan menutup matanya. Dia melakukan meditasi. Setelah beberapa saat, secara samar terlihat ada aura tipis bening yang melapisi tubuh Naruto. Setelah 30 menit, aura tipis yang melapisi tubuh Naruto semakin tebal. Dia membuka matanya dan berdiri.

"Yosh! Aku akan melatih tubuh dan juga sihirku sampai nanti sore!" seru Naruto semangat.

Dia mengambil sebuah sarung tangan putih yang sebelumnya sudah digambari lingkaran sihir elemen tanah miliknya. Dia memakainya di tangan kanan lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan. Lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat tua yang ada di sarung tangan itu kemudian bersinar terang. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya.

" _Great Earthquake!_ " seru Naruto sembari menempelkan tangannya ke tanah.

 _Duumm…_

Sebuah gempa besar terjadi karena sihir Naruto. Bahkan sampai terasa keluar dari desa itu.

Sebelum itu… di dekat _TKP_ , lebih tepatnya di dalam rumah Michael, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang memotong sayuran. Dia memotong sayuran dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Dududu… Dududu," senandung indah keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang ind-

" _Great Earthquake!"_

 _Duumm…_

 _Ctakk…_

Pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong sayuran itu mengiris jari telunjuk gadis itu. Setetes darah keluar dari sana. Dia langsung tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu karena terdengar seruan dari seseorang sesaat sebelum jurus itu keluar.

"Naruto… mungkin lain kali aku harus memotongmu dan mencampurkanmu di sup ini," ucap gadis itu yang sepertinya kesa-

" _Great Earthqu-"_

"Naruto _kampret!_ Airnya jadi bergelombang tahu! Kau mau menenggelamkanku?!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan marah dari seseorang yang tadi berpamitan mandi.

"Ah, memang aku memarahinya lain kali saja. Humm… humm," ucap gadis itu sembari meneruskan memasak dan bersenandungnya.

 _-Skip Time-_

Malam hari ini, Naruto sekarang sedang duduk santai di kursi kayu yang berada di teras depan. Sesekali dia menyesap teh hangat yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelah kursinya. Naruto kembali merenung. Dia masih saja memikirkan tentang reaksi tubuhnya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan refleknya yang sekarang menurutnya sangat buruk karena sebelumnya saat memang refleknya sudah sangat bagus.

"Haah… entah butuh berapa lama agar aku bisa mengembalikan kemampuan fisikku seperti dulu lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan tidak adanya Kurama di dalam tubuhku. Pasti butuh bertahun – tahun karena memang pada dasarnya aku cepat berkembang karena bantuan dari Kurama."

"Huhh… entah kenapa malam ini lebih dingin dari pada yang biasanya. Apakah ini salah satu tanda bahwa musim dingin akan segera datang?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil mantel. Sebelum Naruto sampai di ruang keluarga, Naruto mendengar suara laki – laki dan perempuan sedang bercakap – cakap. Naruto segera merapatkan dirinya ke dinding yang paling dekat dengannya dan tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun itu. Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya.

" _Kau memperhatikan sesuatu yang tadi? Aku sangat yakin kau tidak benar – benar pingsan tadi."_ Sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari sana. Naruto bisa mengetahuinya sebagai suara Kaguya.

" _Memang seperti yang sudah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Kau memang benar – benar hebat. Padahal aku sudah berusaha agar tubuhku terlihat pingsan senatural mungkin. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa mengelabuhimu."_ Terdengar balasan dengan suara laki – laki. Sedangkan yang ini adalah suara Michael.

" _Jadi?"_

" _Ya. Aku tadi melihatnya. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah pertanda. Pertanda yang sangat besar."_

" _Sebuah pertanda?"_

" _Ya. Sebuah pertanda bahwa_ _ **Mahkota**_ _telah diturunkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ibukota Paz, Vandrea_

Di jantung Ibukota Negara Paz, Vandrea, terlihat sebuah istana megah dengan ornamen dan arsitektur yang cukup mirip dengan arsitektur Negara Perancis pada abad ke 18. Terlihat juga ada sebuah jam besar terpasang di salah satu menara besar yang tersambung dengan istana itu. Menjadikan istana itu bagaikan gabungan dari bangunan _Notredame_ dan juga _Big Ben_ di saat yang sama. Terlihat sebuah dinding tebal setinggi 10 meter menutupi istana itu. Terdapat juga parit selebar 12 meter yang mengelilingi istana itu.

Terdapat 4 gerbang untuk masuk ke dalam dinding itu. Masing – masing gerbang memiliki posisi tepat berada di tempat yang ada di 4 arah mata angin. Di setiap gerbang terdapat 12 orang prajurit dari divisi khusus yang memang menangani penjagaan istana. Mereka semua dipimpin oleh orang yang sama. Orang itu berpangkat kapten dan memiliki otoritas untuk memerintahkan prajurit yang berpangkat sama atau dibawahnya yang masuk ke dalam teritori istana. Kapten itu juga bisa memberi perintah kepada adventurer maksimal tingkat B+. Selebihnya dia yang diperintah.

Di samping bangunan istana, terdapat bangunan Guild Pusat. Bangunan Guild di Ibukota ini cukup besar dan megah. Meskipun tidak sebesar dan semegah istana kerajaan, Guild tetap termasuk bangunan yang besar dan pastinya bernilai lumayan tinggi. Di sana juga tempat berkumpul, mengambil misi, dan juga hal lain oleh para Adventurer. Biasanya yang berkumpul di Guild adalah Adventurer yang masih baru dan tingkatnya sampai B. Karena biasanya Adventurer tingkat A keatas SS berkumpul di tempat-tempat yang lebih mewah.

Di jalan utama bagian selatan Vandrea, terlihat seorang adventurer laki - laki dengan baju compang – camping dan tubuh penuh luka memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia tidak menghiraukan betapa ramainya jalanan yang dilewatinya dan tetap memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hiyah! Ayo! Kita harus cepat!" seru adventurer di atas kuda itu.

Drap drap drap…

"Minggir! Tolong beri jalan. Keadaan darurat!"

Meskipun sekarang sudah malam, jalanan masih tetap ramai karena waktu masih baru saja selesai transisi dari sore hari ke malam yang berarti baru saja selesai petang. Masih cukup sore.

Sebuah sebuah kembali terdengar saat adventurer itu mendekati keramaian yang lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Orang – orang yang menutupi jalan langsung saja membukakan jalan untuk adventurer tadi. Ada beberapa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal dan ada juga yang melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Tapi adventurer tadi tetap memacu kudanya dan tidak mengindahkan semua tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Setelah beberapa saat memacu kudanya, adventurer yang belum diketahui namanya itu akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Wajahnya tampak sedikit berseri, tapi langsung kembali berubah setelah 2 detik. Kali ini wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi menahan sakit yang amat kuat.

"Khuh… ini sakit. Aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama lagi aku bisa menahan rasa sakit ini."

Adventurer itu menambah kecepatan lari kudanya menuju ke bangunan yang dia tuju. Guild Pusat. Jaraknya kini hanya tinggal 400 meter. Tapi karena bangunan Guild Pusat yang sangat besar dan tinggi, bangunannya sudah bisa dilihat dari jarak 450 meter.

Setelah beberapa menit, pria itu sampai di depan bangunan guild. Dia langsung turun dari kudanya dan berjalan tertatih – tatih masuk ke dalam bangunan guild. Dia berjalan ke arah seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam pengurus guild. Dia menggenggam tangan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tampak terkejut saat mengetahui tangannya tiba – tiba digenggam oleh seseorang. Dia baru saja akan marah, tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah itu.

"T-T-Tolong … Co … flus … d-diserang … _Kuroinu_ …" ucap adventurer laki – laki itu. Ucapannya semakin lama semakin lemah.

Perempuan yang tangannya dipegang itu tersentak.

"Semuanya! Yang memiliki sihir pengobatan, tolong obati dia!" seru perempuan itu.

Semua perhatian menjadi tertuju kepada perempuan itu. Tapi masih belum tampak orang yang maju dan berinisiatif menggunakan sedikit _mana_ nya untuk mengobati adventurer tadi. Perempuan itu kemudian sejenak menjadi geram.

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Kenapa tidak kau sembuhkan sendiri?" tanya seorang adventurer pria di dekat perempuan itu. Tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang adventurer pembawa pesan tadi.

Perempuan yang tadi mendapatkan pesan langsung bertambah geram.

"Kau sudah jadi adventurer berapa tahun? Apa pikiranmu hanya terisi dengan uang sampai – sampai tidak tahu bahwa kami para pengurus guild tidak boleh menggunakan sihir kecuali keadaan darurat?!" seru perempuan yang mengaku pengurus guild itu.

"Kau pikir sekarang bukan keadaan darurat? Liha-"

"Dan kau pikir kalian di sini hanya untuk _nongkrong_?! Kalian masih ada di sini dan ada yang masih bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Kau pasti tahu hal itu. _Berpikirlah sebelum berkomentar!_ " seru perempuan itu.

Adventurer yang memulai perdebatan tadi langsung diam dan mendecih kesal.

Perempuan berseragam pengurus guild tadi melepaskan genggaman tangan pria tadi dan berjalan mendekat ke arah seorang adventurer perempuan yang dari tadi hanya melihat dan tidak berniat menolong. Tapi ekspresinya terlihat bahwa dia sepertinya iba dengan keadaan adventurer yang menyampaikan pesan tadi.

"Kau! Aku tahu kau bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Cepat gunakan kepadanya! Dia harus disembuhkan terlebih dahulu. Dia membawa informasi penting. Aku akan menyampaikan kepada pimpinan terlebih dahulu. Tolong ya…" ucap perempuan berseragam pengurus guild kepada adventurer perempuan yang terbengong tadi.

"He?"

"Sudahlah."

.

.

.

Perempuan berseragam pengurus guild tadi berlari kecil menuju ruangan pimpinan guild yang berada di lantai teratas dari bangunan guild itu sendiri. Untuk menuju ke ruangan pimpinan guild ada 2 rute yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah rute biasa yaitu melewati tangga demi tangga yang tersebar di berbagai tempat di guild. Biasanya akan memakan waktu sekitar 10-15 menit dengan berjalan santai.

Sedangkan untuk naik ke ruangan pimpinan guild secara cepat, seseorang harus melewati sayap kiri bangunan. Setelah itu naik ke tangga di sana. Setelah sampai di lantai ke dua, orang itu harus berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya diketahui beberapa pengurus yang dipercaya oleh pimpinan. Lewat ruangan itu seseorang bisa dengan cepat tersambung ke ruangan pimpinan dan juga beberapa ruangan lainnya di seluruh Kota Vandrea. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah kau memiliki kuncinya.

Perempuan yang tadi menggunakan rute yang kedua. Dia berhasil sampai ke ruangan pimpinan dalam waktu 5 menit.

Sekarang perempuan tadi berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang simpel tadi terkesan berkelas. Di salah satu sisi ruangan ini terdapat sebuah lemari besar dengan berbagai macam isi. Sampai terdapat tulisan yang jika diartikan adalah 'Unik'. Di samping lemari besar yang tadi, terdapat sebuah lemari berukuran sama tapi berisi berbeda. Lemari kedua ini hanya berisi lembaran – lembaran papirus maupun gulungan – gulungan. Sedangkan di seberang lemari besar itu terdapat satu set kursi berlapis beludru merah yang terlihat halus. Lengkap dengan mejanya juga. Dinding – dinding ruangan ini juga penuh dengan lukisan – lukisan aneh yang belum bisa dijelaskan. Di kursi di belakang meja kerja yang ada di ujung ruangan, terlihat seorang pria sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Azazel _-sama_! Berita buruk!"

Pria itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan muda yang cantik sedang berdiri di depan mejanya dan memasang wajah panik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik Raynare."

"Azazel _-sama_ … Coflus diserang _Kuroinu_ dan _antek – antek_ nya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Azazel tersentak.

' _Kuroinu? Kuroinu katanya?! Itu sangat buruk!'_

Dia mulai berpikir keras. Terlihat sedikit urat kepalanya muncul di kedua pelipisnya.

' _Buruk… Ini benar – benar berita yang buruk! Coflus adalah salah satu dari 8 pilar penting Paz. Jika Coflus jatuh pasti dampaknya akan benar – benar buruk. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku tidak mengambil tindakan, Raja pasti akan menurunkanku dari kepemimpinan Guild. Apapun tindakan yang kuambil pasti akan membawa dampak besar untuk Vandrea. Aku tidak mau kota Coflus maupun Vandrea jatuh!'_ pikir Azazel keras.

Raynare yang melihat Azazel seperti itu sedikit takut. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat atasannya menunjukkan ekspresi serius yang berlebihan seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Biasanya atasannya itu selalu menunjukkan sikap santai. Terlewat santai malahan.

"A-Azazel _-sama_? Apa semuanya baik – baik saja?" tanya Raynare dengan takut – takut.

Azazel langsung menatap tajam Raynare setelah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Azazel kemudian berdiri dan menunjuk Raynare dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Baik – baik saja? Kau pikir dengan _Kuroinu_ mengerang Coflus adalah hal yang _baik – baik_ saja?!"

Azazel berseru marah. Bisa – bisanya salah satu anak buah kepercayaan yang biasa diintipnya itu berpikiran begitu dangkal. Sudah beberapa kali nama _Kuroinu_ muncul karena penyerangan – penyerangan yang dilakukannya. Bahkan sudah di _rumor_ kan membunuh salah satu petinggi negara saat kunjungan di sebuah kota kecil yang berada sedikit di pinggiran negara. Tapi sekarang dia bertanya _semuanya baik – baik saja_?! Oh ayolah! _Kuroinu_ berpotensi besar meratakan Coflus meskipun di Coflus sudah dijaga oleh banyak adventurer kelas B – A.

Raynare tampak berjengit sedikit setelah Azazael berseru keras. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam. Takut jika akan dimarahi lagi. Dia sekarang merasa sangat bodoh karena melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah terlihat bahkan sebelum pertanyaan itu dipikirkan.

Azazel sekarang tampak menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas kursi empuk berlapis beludrunya. Azazel memijit salah satu keningnya secara perlahan.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Raynare. Minumlah teh. Aku memintamu untuk mendengarkan rencanaku untuk mempertahankan Coflus. Atau jika sudah terlambat misi ini bisa disebut sebagai misi perebutan kembali Coflus. Pasti sekarang sudah terlambat sih. Karena sudah terlambat, kita harus merencanakannya lebih matang lagi. Aku sangat yakin bahwa _Kuroinu_ dan anak buahnya belum mulai mengeksplorasi Coflus. Setidaknya mereka harus sudah yakin bahwa mereka sudah menyapu bersih musuh mereka yang berarti rekan kita. Kau sebagai salah satu anak buah kepercayaanku pasti tahu betapa pentingnya Coflus itu. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi," ucap Azazel sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang disediakan untuk berbincang – bincang.

"A-Ah! Tidak, itu tadi salahku. Baiklah. Kita akan mulai mendiskusikan rencana ini," jawab Raynare cepat sembari ikut duduk di hadapan Azazel.

Azazel tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera mengatakan rencana yang baru saja terlintas. Meskipun Azazel tampak tidak meyakinkan seperti itu, dia adalah tipe pemikir cepat.

"Jadi begini…"

.

.

.

 _Ruang Keluarga, Rumah Michael_

Naruto sekarang tersentak. Dia tidak sengaja berjalan mundur dan menabrak sebuah meja kecil yang ada sebuah cangkir kayu di atasnya.

 _Brukk…_

 _Prukk…_

Cangkir kayu yang ada di atas meja yang ditabrak Naruto tadi jatuh. Naruto langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan horror.

' _Shimatta…'_

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Sebuah suara feminim yang merdu terdengar di telinga Naruto. Sekarang Naruto benar – benar bingung harus beralasan apa.

"Ah, aku tadi ingin menggunakan cangkir ini tapi kakiku tersandung salah satu kaki meja ini. Jadinya kau tahu sendiri. Jatuh deh…" ucap Naruto dengan nada _lebay_.

Kaguya manggut – manggut.

"Lain kali hati – hati ya Naruto. Kakimu bisa sakit jika kau ceroboh."

"A-Ahh… Iya. A-Akan kuusahakan!"

Kaguya kembali meninggalkan Naruto dan duduk di depan Michael tapi tidak meneruskan pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya. Naruto sekarang juga ikut duduk di sana dan juga menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Michael semakin lama semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Begitu juga dengan Kaguya.

"Kau kenapa sih Naruto?" tanya Michael.

"Jika dilihat – lihat kalian ternyata cocok juga ya…" ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil.

Terlihat pipi Kaguya sedikit bersemu. Sedangkan Michael hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang tidak jelas. Sekarang Naruto malah menyeringai dan memiliki pikiran untuk terus menerus menggoda mereka berdua.

"Hoo… Tidak kusangka tipemu yang seperti Kaguya Michael _-nii_ …" goda Naruto.

"Diamlah Naruto."

"Hahaha… Kau kebakaran jenggot? Kau tidak punya jenggot Michael _-nii_ …"

"Tidak, diamlah Naruto. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Tunggu, apa ada yang melihat Vali? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

Mereka semua kemudian menjadi teringat sesuatu. Sejak tadi sore mereka belum melihat Vali. Mereka terakhir kali melihat Vali adalah saat sore. Itupun Vali sudah cukup rapi dan berpamitan untuk jalan – jalan. Tapi entah jalan – jalan kemana. Saat Naruto ingin ikut tadi dia menolak. Entah kenapa.

Michael mendadak berdiri. Diikuti juga oleh Kaguya dan Naruto. Mereka semua memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Naruto, Kaguya. Ambillah senjata kalian masing – masing. Kita akan mencari Vali. Bagaimanapun juga belum pulang sampai sekarang bukanlah hal yang baik. Jika dia berkeliaran di dekat hutan pasti akan berbahaya. Ingat? Malam ini Bulan Purnama. _Werewolves_ pasti banyak yang memunculkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga _Werewolves_ adalah adalah monster dengan rank B. Itu sudah cukup tinggi. Tapi jika sudah bermutasi lebih lanjut rank mereka naik ke A. Tapi itu jarang terjadi. Tapi tetap saja kita harus waspada. Kita berangkat dalam 5 menit," jelas Michael.

Naruto dan Kaguya tanpa berkata apapun lagi langsung bergegas menuju tempat mereka menyembunyikan perlengkapan mereka masing – masing. Mereka menuju ke kamar mereka masing – masing.

 _5 menit kemudian_

Naruto sekarang sudah siap dengan menggunakan baju berwarna hitam dan putih yang dirancang agar leluasa. Naruto terlihat memakai jubah bertudung yang tebal. Dia juga terlihat membawa pedangnya. Pedang yang digunakannya untuk bertarung dengan _Kuroinu_ tiga bulan yan lalu. Dia menggantungkannya di pundak kanannya.

Kaguya sekarang juga sudah bersiap dan menggunakan sebuah jubah yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat membawa senjata.

Michael sudah memakai jubah yang biasa dipakainya saat bepergian.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat. Aku tidak mau Vali kenapa – napa."

"Yosh!"

.

Michael mengomandoi dan mereka akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju kandang kuda di belakang rumah mereka. Mereka menaiki kuda mereka masing – masing dan Naruto tampak membawa satu lagi kuda. Sepertinya untuk Vali karena bagaimanapun juga, bepergian tanpa kuda di malam bulan purnama bukanlah hal yang bijak karena monster monster lebih aktif di malam bulan purnama daripada malam – malam yang biasanya.

Michael tampak memimpin di depan dan juga di depan kudanya tampak sebuah lingkaran sihir samar yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang – orang biasa. Lingkaran sihir itu sepertinya berguna untuk menembakkan serangan sihir kepada siapapun yang sudah dikehendaki oleh Michael.

Naruto yang sekarang posisinya berada di paling belakang melihat ke arah lingkaran sihir Michael dan juga Michael dengan sedikit iri.

' _Mana Michael-nii pasti sangat banyak dan juga kontrol mananya pasti sangat bagus. Dia meng-cast sihir dan menahannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku sangat paham bahwa menahan cast sihir itu cukup menghabiskan mana…' pikir Naruto._

 _Drap Drap Drap…_

Mereka memacu kuda mereka dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Michael memacu kudanya lebih cepat daripada Naruto dan Kaguya. Mereka menyusuri pinggiran hutan belantara yang letaknya sekitar 2 km dari desa mereka tinggal.

"Kalian! Jangan sampai masuk ke dalam hutan! Berbahaya!" seru Michael memperingati.

"Baik!" jawab Naruto dan Kaguya di saat yang bersamaan.

Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya untuk sekadar berjaga – jaga karena dia tidak tahu kapan serangan akan datang. Dia harus siap setiap saat.

Naruto melirik pedangnya dan sedikit terkejut karena melihat ada yang aneh dengan pedang yang digunakannya sekarang ini. Mata pedang itu menyala. Nyala mata pedang itu berwarna biru muda. Cahaya yang dihasilkan cukup terang sehingga Naruto sedikit terganggu.

"Memangnya ini pedang apaan sih? Kenapa harus bersinar seperti ini? Bukankah cahaya yang seperti ini bisa mengundang monster ataupun musuh?" gerutu Naruto.

Michael yang berada di paling depan sedikit menoleh dan melirik Naruto. Dia sepertinya tahu sesuatu tapi tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dengan acuh tak acuh.

 _Krek Krek…_

Naruto menolehkkan kepalanya ke samping kiri – hutan dan melihat bahwa ada beberapa pohon yang bergoyang tidak normal. Dia mengerutkan dahinya sampai kedua alisnya bertemu. Naruto terus memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik dan memastikan bahwa kejadian itu tidak terjadi lagi. Naruto akhirnya kembali menatap ke arah depan.

 _Krek Krek…_

Beberapa pohon kembali terlihat menunjukkan hal yang sama setelah Naruto menatap ke depan. Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto, tapi Kaguya juga menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada pohon – pohon itu.

"Oh ayolah! Kau mau bermain dengan kami? Tunjukkan dirimu dan kami akan melayanimu!" seru Naruto iseng.

" _Grraaa!_ "

Terdengar seruan dari dalam hutan. Suaranya terdengar dekat. Naruto langsung diam dan menampakkan ekspresi horror. Sepertinya dia berhasil memprovokasi apapun itu yang tadi berhasil mendapatkan atensi dan juga _seruan mesra_ dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku membangunkan Singa ya, Kaguya?"

"Nggak, yang tadi suara Kambing Naruto…"

Naruto nyengir dan kembali bersiaga.

"Aaaarrrgghhh! T-T-Tidak!"

Kembali, sebuah seruan terdengar dari dalam hutan. Kali ini sepertinya berbeda dari seruan yang tadi. Ketiga orang yang menyusuri pinggir hutan ini langsung menhentikan kuda mereka. Mencoba mencerna hal yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Mereka baru saja mendengar seruan.

Sebuah seruan dari suara yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka bertiga…

Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto yang sadar terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya sudah mengeras. Menunjukkan bahwa emosi sedang menguasai pikirannya. Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada tali kuda tanpa pengendara. Dia memutar arah kudanya menuju ke dalam hutan.

Isi pikirannya hanya satu sekarang…

"Tunggu aku…"

"Vali…"

"Hiyah!"

 _Ctass!..._

 _[To be continued]_

* * *

Yo! Halo semuanya. Selamat datang lagi di fic yang sedikit tidak jelas ini. Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian? Tentunya sehat – sehat saja kan? Jika sedang tidak sehat semoga cepat sehat.

Aku meminta maaf sebesar besarnya karena keterlambatanku meng-update fic ini. Alasan kenapa aku terlambat mengupdate fic ini cukup simple dan mungkin membuat kalian – para pembaca marah. Aku terserang WB. Bukan masalah ide yang berhenti. Idenya masih mengalir deras, mood menulis sudah ada, laptop tersedia, tapi apa yang membuatku tidak menulis? Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan menahanku untuk tidak menulis lanjutan untuk cerita ini. Tapi tenang… aku secara perlahan – lahan berhasil mengalahkan perasaan itu dan kembali menulis.

Tentang teori ruangan tadi kuadaptasi dari Ao no Excorsist. Jika kalian nonton anime atau baca manganya, pasti tidak asing dengan mekasnisme manipulasi sihir ruangan itu. Mau protes tentang perpindahan ruang? Silahkan, kutampung kok.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Sekarang aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada kalian para pembaca. Berdasarkan review untuk chapter kemarin, aku menemukan bahwa ada beberapa reviewer protes karena _pernyataan Michael di akhir chapter 4._ Contohnya :

1\. "Kenapa Naruto sangat lemah? Kekuatan memang hilang, tapi bukan berarti ingatan tentang latihan hilang juga…"

Jawaban : Lemah? Aku memang suka membuat Naruto lemah terlebih dahulu. Langsung overpowered di awal cerita bisa menghancurkan rencana plotku kedepannya. Maaf jika anda suka MC yang langsung overpowered. Anda tidak akan menemukannya di sini. Beralih ke ingatan, memang ingatan tentang latihan fisik tidak hilang. Tapi dia selama ini terfokus kepada latihan sihir yang _menurut_ Naruto lebih baik. Ini sudah kucantumkan di chapter 3. Tolong dibaca dengan teliti.

2\. "Bukannya Naruto mantan ninja elit? Kan sudah terbiasa dengan pertarungan tangan kosong. Kok pas pake senjata malah kembali terlihat amatir? Bingung nih…"

Jawaban : Apakah aku yang lupa menuliskannya atau anda yang kurang memperhatikannya? Di sana tertulis bahwa Naruto masih beradu pedang. Mungkin maksudmu dia kembali terlihat newbie saat pertarungan menggunakan senjata adalah karena dia bahkan tidak bisa menghindari lemparan belati Kuroinu? Hei. Sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa tubuhnya kembali lagi ke umur 13 tahun? Otomatis reflek tingkat tingginya saat berumur 16 tahun akan berkurang drastis karena harus menyesuaikan tubuh yang digunakan. Dia juga jarang melatih tubuhnya karena terlalu terfokus berlatih dengan sihirnya. Aku sudah menuliskan hal itu di chapter sebelumnya kan? Tolong bacalah dengan lebih teliti.

Selain itu, yang paling dekat saja. Dia baru saja melakukan pertarungan dengan seorang bangsawan. Dia terlihat kewalahan bukan? Bahkan sampai bersimbah darah. Jangan melupakan fakta itu bung. Dia baru saja selesai bertarung dan hanya istirahat kurang lebih selama 40 menit lalu berlari-larian dengan segenap tenaganya ke _square_. Apakah kau akan berkata bahwa itu tidak menghabiskan stamina? Oh, mungkin kau terlalu terfokus dengan sihir yang digunakan Michael. _Golden Recovery._ Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang disembuhkan dengan sihir itu bisa langsung _segar bugar_ kan? Hanya menutup luka bukan berarti stamina kembali sepenuhnya.

Masalah ingatan sepertinya memang harus kembali lagi. Masalah utama di poin ini adalah penyesuaian tubuh. Paham kan?

3\. "Hoho, hati – hati dalam menghilangkan tokoh. Bisa – bisa ff anda kocar kacir dan bukannya racun samael hanya untuk bangsa naga? Apa author tidak suka karakter Serafall dan apa gara – gara racun tadi Serafall cepet mati? Dan bukannya dia iblis sekelas maou ya. Pernah nonton DxD nggak sih?"

Jawaban : Jadi gini… Serafall pada dasarnya hanyalah seorang figuran. Memang apa impactnya kepada plotku nantinya? Dia tidak mendapat bagian kok. Jadi daripada mubazir kubunuh juga boleh kan? Ya, samael adalah racun untuk ras naga. Serafall memanglah Iblis sekelas maou di canonnya. Tapi, ini ficku. Apa membuatnya _biasa saja_ adalah sebuah masalah? Kupikir itu bukan sebuah masalah. Lagipula aku sudah mencantumkannya di warning sejak chapter 1. **Alternative Reality**.

4\. Yang ini intinya protes kenapa Serafall begitu lemah.

Jawaban : Oh, udah ada di **awal chapter 5** ini. Silahkan di check ya

Oke, semua protesan dan protes yang hampir masuk flame sudah kujawab.

Ah ya, jika kalian benar – benar membaca dengan teliti, kalian pasti tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelipkan 2 buah pesan untuk reader sekalian di chapter ini. Selamat mencari jika belum ketemu dan ingin menemukannya :v

Untuk saran dari reader sekalian, aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Apakah ada dampak buruknya terhadap plotku. Jika tidak ada aku akan menggunakannya.

Dan kenapa selalu mengatakan special thanks? Karena yang memberi inspirasi sih. Tapi jika mengganggu akan kuhilangi.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Silahkan Follow jika ingin tau perkembangan fic ini…**

 **Favorite jika suka…**

 **Dan yang pasti Review jika ada yang ditanyakan atau mau ngomongin apapun. Saran, kritik, kata-kata penyemangat, atau bahkan flame pasti bakal kuterima.**

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE !**_

 _[Sign : Sylvathein]_


	6. Pasak

_**Staats Ritter**_

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya!

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

 **Warning! :** _ **Alternative Universe**_ , _**Alternative Reality**_ , **alur yang sangat sangat lambat** , AT, AH, OC, OOC, SmartNaru! Typo, Miss Typo, **DLDR!** , dan yang paling penting… _**Isekai!**_

 _Berkolaborasi dengan Author "_ _ **Bocah Sekolah**_ _" di beberapa arc._

* * *

 _Semua teori tentang dimensi di fic ini murni karangan author. Jika ada kesamaan teori dengan fic lain, kemungkinan itu semua hanya sebuah_ _**ketidak sengajaan**_.

.

 _Mohon untuk membaca dengan lebih teliti karena istilah asing dan saat berpikir(membatin) akan saya tulis menggunakan Italic._

 _._

 _ **Sebelum reader sekalian membaca, tolong. Tolong untuk membaca lebih teliti karena terkadang jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan anda tanyakan sudah terjawab. Bahkan mungkin hanya dengan satu kata sepele bisa menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan anda. Terima kasih.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 6 : Pasak_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke dalam hutan belantara yang membentang sepanjang lereng Gunung Ditrus yang berada di selatan Desa Frieden tempat Naruto dkk tinggal. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain Vali. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan rencana untuk datang ke sana dengan matang.

"Naruto! Tunggu dulu!" seru Kaguya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap maju. Michael dan Kaguya yang dibelakangnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kaguya, tolong kau bawa kuda itu. Kuda sangat penting di saat – saat seperti ini. Kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Oke Michael-san!"

.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, sekarang terlihat Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memacu kudanya. Di hutan ini satu – satunya cahaya yang menjadi penerangan Naruto adalah cahaya bulan purnama. Tidak ada yang lain. Dia menjatuhkan obornya tadi saat memacu kudanya.

' _Sial! Baru sekarang rasa sesalku muncul. Tidak berguna sekali. Yang penting sekarang Vali harus kutemukan terlebih dahulu…'_

"Hiyah!"

 _Ctass!_

Kuda Naruto berlari sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dia menelusuri hutan ini dengan cepat. Mata Naruto melirik kesana kemari karena ada dia mencari seseorang yang menurutnya cukup penting untuk hidupnya di sini. Naruto terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang dirasa cukup janggal. Dia menarik tali yang berfungsi untuk menyetir kudanya. Kuda Naruto mendadak memperlambat langkah kakinya sampai benar – benar berhenti.

 _Jrak…_

Naruto turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu pohon yang menarik atensinya. Cahaya bulan tampak menyinari pohon yang menjadi alasannya turun dari kudanya. Pohon itu tampak memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan pohon – pohon yang lainnya. Hanya saja saat dilihat lebih teliti, tampaklah perbedaannya. Secara samar pohon itu terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang kelam dari dalam batangnya. Aura itu keluar dari salah satu lubang yang ada di batangnya.

"Apa itu? Memangnya pohon jenis apa itu?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mendekatinya dan menyadari bahwa…

Dia tidak sendirian.

"Heyah!"

 _Ctrangg…_

Sebuah sabetan pedang yang mengarah ke tubuhnya dengan sigap. Naruto memukul kepala seseorang yang berniat menebasnya tadi.

 _Jdaakk…_

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah seseorang berjubah putih dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya itu. Naruto membuat sebuah kuda – kuda bertarung dan diam untuk menunggu.

 _Jdasshh…_

Musuh Naruto sudah berada di depannya tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Sosok itu menendang dada Naruto dengan salah satu kakinya.

 _Jdaakk…_

Naruto terlempar jauh ke belakang dan melepaskan pegangannya di pedangnya untuk memegang dadanya yang sejenak terasa seperti telah dijatuhi gada. Naruto kembali berdiri dengan tertatih – tatih dan kembali menyabar pedangnya. Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu.

Naruto membuat kuda – kuda yang sama seperti saat melawan salah satu bangsawan negara ini yaitu Raiser Phenex. Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah musuhnya. Di bibirnya terkembang sebuah seringai yang… tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Hoo… Rupanya kau tangguh juga ya _Blonde_. Kembali menyerang setelah 30 detik kutendang tadi. Mungkin aku harus menaikkan temponya," ucap musuh Naruto.

"Coba saja jika memang sempat!" seru Naruto.

Genggaman pada pedangnya semakin erat. Cahaya Bulan juga menyinari pedang Naruto. Mata pedang Naruto bersinar sama seperti saat di luar hutan tadi. Naruto merasa bahwa bahwa ada perasaan yang menekannya untuk membantai sesuatu. Tapi Naruto masih belum mengerti perasaan apa itu. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah teknik pamungkas yang sudah dipelajarinya sebelumnya. Sebuah teknik yang berguna untuk mengakhiri nyawa seseorang.

" _Uzumaki Style : Splitter!_ "

 _Jdakk Jdakk Jdakk…_

 _Braakk…_

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya tubuh bagian kiri dari musuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Naruto kemudian mengganti titik serangnya ke lutut kanan musuhnya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berakrobat 360° berkebalikan dengan arah jarum jam. Di putaran itu, Naruto juga memanfaatkan momentumnya untuk kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke daerah paha kiri musuhnya. Setelah itu Naruto mengakhirinya dengan menusukkan pedangnya ke dada bagian kanan musuhnya karena tadi akurasi tusukannya sedikit jelek. Tusukan yang terakhir itu membuat musuh Naruto terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

Naruto melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik. Semua serangannya sangat cepat dan akurat kecuali tusukan yang terakhir. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto menurunkan akurasinya. Padahal dia juga sudah biasa membunuh orang lain.

Tapi, di serangan teknik kali ini ada yang aneh dengan tubuh korban. Darah sama sekali tidak keluar dari semua titik yang terkena serangan dari Naruto. Seharusnya ada darah yang keluar dari bagian tubuh yang terkena serangan Naruto tadi karena bagaimanapun juga serangan Naruto itu tergolong teknik tingkat B. Teknik itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat korban merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan _rasa sakit_ atau bahkan menyapa _Shinigami_.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya sejenak dan memunggungi korban serangannya tadi. Naruto menundukkan badannya dan bertumpu ke kedua lututnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto bisa melihat kubangan darah di bawah tubuh korbannya. Ternyata efek teknik Naruto lebih lambat dari sebelumnya…

"Kheh! Padahal aku belum sempat mengintrogasinya. Dia main mati saja. Dasar payah!" ucap Naruto.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ke pohon yang berhasil membuatnya menghentikan kebut – kebutan kudanya tadi. Naruto melihat aura kelam yang tadi keluar ternyata tidak berhenti.

Naruto memegang batangnya dan merasakan aura samar tadi berhenti keluar. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dan melihat bahwa aura samar itu kembali keluar. Dia akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa aura itu akan berhenti keluar jika dia menyentuh pohonnya.

' _Ah, bagaimana jika aku mencari intinya? Siapa tahu akan berguna kedepannya.'_

Naruto menggunakan pedangnya untuk menusuk batang pohon itu dan membukanya.

 _Jrakk…_

 _Jrakk…_

Naruto terus menerus menusukkan pedangnya di titik yang dirasa paling dekat dengan sumber aura tersebut. Baru 45 detik dia melakukan itu, dia kembali teringat sesuatu. Tujuan utamanya kemari adalah untuk menolong Vali! Kenapa bisa teralihkan menjadi mengambil sesuatu yang masih belum jelas?!

"Ck! Sialan!"

Naruto memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya dan melompat naik ke kudanya.

 _Ctass!_

"Hyaahh!"

Kuda Naruto kembali berlari kencang saat Naruto memecutkan talinya. Naruto membelokkan kudanya dengan lihai saat akan menabrak pohon. Sekarang mungkin dia sudah cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Naruto kembali mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari depannya. Jika diperkirakan mungkin kurang lebih berjarak sekitar 2 – 4 kilometer di depannya.

Naruto terus menerus memecutkan talinya saat merasakan kudanya melambat. Dia berusaha untuk menjaga kecepatannya dan cepat sampai di tujuannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto melihat ada sebuah lahan terbuka berbentuk lingkaran sempurna yang memiliki diameter sekitar 20 meter. Jadi luasnya kira – kira sekitar 314 m2. Naruto melihat ada sosok yang memiliki tinggi mungkin sekitar 2,5 meter berwarna hitam dengan bagian tangan berlumuran darah. Dia juga melihat ada seonggok bocah berambut perak terbaring di depannya. Bagian tubuh depannya terlihat tercabik – cabik tapi sepertinya dia masih hidup.

' _Sialan! Ini gara – gara aku tadi berhenti!'_

Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya dan berdiri di atas punggung kudanya. Meskipun berdiri di atas kuda, Naruto terlihat tetap seimbang dan bersiap melakukan serangan. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya ke sosok berwarna hitam legam itu.

" _Earth Magic : Soil Spear!_ " seru Naruto.

Naruto berniat meng-cast sebuah sihir tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Dia tidak memakai sarung tangan yang sudah digambari lingkaran sihir. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir elemen karena tingkat kontrol sihirnya masih cukup rendah.

' _Walah… Aku tadi lupa menggunakan sarung tangan yang sudah kugambari lingkaran sihir…'_

Sosok hitam yang berada di tengah lahan terbuka itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih memacu kudanya memutari lahan terbuka itu tapi masih di balik gugusan pohon di sisi terluar lahan itu. Sosok itu menurunkan tubuhnya sampai terlihat seperti seekor hewan. Giginya terlihat sangat rapi dan tajam. Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dihindarinya karena yang akan dihadapinya… adalah seekor _Werewolf_.

" _Aaauuuu!_ "

 _Werewolf_ itu kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata merahnya tampak menatap tajam Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai monster itu mendekat ke arah Naruto. _Werewolf_ itu menebaskan cakarnya ke arah Naruto dengan arah diagonal. Sebelum sampai ke Naruto, Naruto melompat dengan menggunakan punggung kudanya sebagai pijakannya. Naruto melompat ke arah lahan terbuka yang cukup terang karena cahaya dari rembulan sepenuhnya menyinari lahan ini.

Naruto melihat ke angkasa dan melihat bahwa tidak ada tanda – tanda awan di sana. Jadi dia mau tidak mau harus bertahan di sini sampai Michael dan Kaguya datang karena dia tidak akan mungkin bisa lari dari _Werewolf_ itu tanpa kudanya. Berbicara tentang kuda, Kuda Naruto tubuhnya terbelah menjadi 2 karena telah tertebas oleh cakar _Werewolf_ tadi.

Naruto menyiapkan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya dan mengawasi setiap gerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh _Werewolf_ yang menghadangnya itu.

Cahaya bulan yang terang tampak menyinari pedang Naruto sehingga pedangnya kembali menyala. Warnanya sama seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang Naruto merasakan kekuatan besar yang bersemayam di pedang itu seperti memberontak ingin keluar dan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak merasakannya. Malah…

"Sebenarnya pedang ini dibuat oleh siapa dan dibuat di mana sih?! Kenapa suka nyala – nyala?!" seru Naruto gaje.

Naruto sibuk berteriak – teriak kepada pedangnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang datang kepadanya. Naruto merasa janggal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedangnya ke depan dan melihat ada blur tangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya diagonal.

' _Shimatta!'_

Naruto menarik kepalanya sekuat tenaganya ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu karena menahannya dengan pedangnya pasti tidak akan sempat.

 _Sraatt…_

Pipi Naruto tergores cukup panjang. Naruto melompat ke belakang dan kembali menatap tajam ke arah _Werewolf_. Tampak Naruto cukup menyesal karena tadi dia kehilangan fokusnya dan malah melihat ke arah pedangnya. Bukan musuhnya. Hal itu adalah hal yang harus dihindari jika memang berada di pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

 _Werewolf_ yang sekarang berada di depan Naruto tampak mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri. Tubuhnya benar – benar tinggi! Naruto terlihat menelan sedikit ludahnya dan mencari sebuah cara untuk mengalahkannya.

' _Tunggu! Jika pedangku memperlihatkan sebuah gejala aneh, mungkinkah efek gejala itu kumanfaatkan? Tapi aku masih belum mencari efek samping dari gejala aneh pedangku yang menyala – nyala seperti lampu LED di Elemental Nations dulu.'_

Naruto berfikir sembari mengawasi pergerakan manusia serigala itu.

' _Ah, mungkin harus kucoba dulu!'_

Naruto berlari mendekati _Werewolf_ itu dan melompat ke samping kanan secepat mungkin setelah berada di jarak sekitar 0,5 meter. Naruto menebaskan pedangnya sekuat tenaganya ke arah lengan _Werewolf_ itu.

 _Sraatt…_

Darah mengucur dari lengan kanan _Werewolf_ setelah Naruto berhasil menebaskan pedangnya ke lengan _Werewolf_ itu. Naruto kemudian menendang tubuh _Werewolf_ saat posisi tubuh Naruto masih di udara dengan kaki kanannya. Bukannya _Werewolf_ yang terlempar, Narutolah yang terlempar ke belakang. Naruto berguling sebentar lalu melihat hasil serangannya tadi dan sedikit menganalisa apa yang hebat dari serangan tadi. Secara perlahan, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia menyadarinya.

Saat mata pedangnya menyala, serangan yang dihasilkan oleh pedangnya akan meningkat pesat. Dengan kata lain… pedangnya bertambah menjadi kuat beberapa kali lipat.

"Hoho! Ternyata seperti itu ya! Beruntungnya diriku. Ah, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Tahan dan tunggu sampai Michael- _nii_ dan Kaguya datang untuk membantu dan mengamankan _Vali_."

Naruto kembali melesat ke _Werewolf_ yang ada di depannya lalu menebaskan pedangnya 2 kali. Semuanya berhasil tersarangkan dengan sempurna. Setelah itu Naruto kembali melompat ke belakang.

 _Sraatt Sraatt…_

" _Auuuu!_ "

 _Werewolf_ itu kembali meraung keras saat Naruto menebasnya dengan keras. Naruto semakin menyeringai saat melihat hasil dari serangannya tadi.

Naruto kembali berlari dengan kencang ke arah _Werewolf_ itu. Naruto melompat tinggi dan akan melakukan salah satu teknik penghakimnya yang kemungkinan targetnya(manusia) mati adalah 85%.

" _Uzumaki Style : Heaven's Blow!_ "

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya tepat ke bawah. Targetnya jika ditebaskan ke bawah adalah kepala dari _Werewolf_.

 _Jraakk…_

Pedang Naruto menancap di tangan kanan _Werewolf_ yang mencoba untuk menahan pedang Naruto. Ternyata memang benar – benar berhasil. Naruto mendecih pelan lalu mencoba melepaskan pedangnya dari tangan besar _Werewolf_ itu. Tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Jangankan terlepas, tergerak pun tidak! Pedang Naruto menancap terlalu dalam di tangan _Werewolf_ itu.

Naruto mau tidak mau harus melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang pedang itu karena jika dia tidak melepaskannya pasti akan bahaya. Tapi jika tidak menggungunakan senjata saat melawan seekor monster itu juga bukanlah hal yang bijak. Apalagi jika musuhnya adalah seekor monster tingkat B.

' _Sialan! Kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Menggambar lingkaran sihir pun juga tidak akan sempat. Jika aku memaksa menggambar lingkaran sihir, sebelum lingkarannya berhasil dibuat paling juga tubuhku sudah terbelah menjadi 2!'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu. Dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang cukup kuat untuk digunakan sebagai senjata. Tapi… Naruto melihat ada sebuah batu yang tertancap di tanah. Batu itu cukup tinggi. Mungkin jika didaki akan cukup untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang cukup berguna melawan monster yang satu itu. Jika belum dihancurkan sih.

Naruto berkedip lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke _Werewolf_. Dia sudah tidak melihatnya. Naruto berusaha mencari petunjuk yang lain.

' _Ah, tadi tangannya hampir kupotong. Pasti darah akan mengalir layaknya air terjun. Kemanapun dia pergi pasti akan ada jejak darahnya.'_

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah bawah. Memang benar ada jejak darah. Tapi, ada hal yang aneh di sana. Jejak darah itu terakhir terjatuh tepat di depan Naruto. Berjarak sekitar 2 meter darinya.

Naruto melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat ada sesosok berwarna hitam legam dengan 2 mata berwarna merah darah hanya berjarak sekitar 8 kaki darinya. Salah satu tangan panjangnya sudah terjulur ke arah Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat dengan sempurna. Seharusnya hipotesisnya benar! Kenapa jejak darah terhenti setelah berjarak 2 meter darinya?!

' _Sia-'_

Jduumm…

Naruto melihat tangan panjang yang tadi hampir menggapainya sudah terpaku di tanah. Tepat pada sikunya, tertancap sebuah pedang besar dan panjang. Pedang itu mengeluarkan aura suci yang cukup kuat. Naruto sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan melompat ke belakang. Naruto melihat di atas gagang pedang besar itu terlihat Michael sedang berdiri. Dia menggunakan ujung gagangnya sebagai pijakan. Michael kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Dia menarik satu lagi pedang besar dan melompat tinggi. Michael menancapkan pedangnya sangat dalam di siku _Werewolf_ yang berotot itu. Bahkan sampai hampir memutuskan tangannya.

"Kau baik – baik saja Naruto?"

"A-Ah, kurasa aku baik – baik saja. Bagaimana kau menemukanku? Aku tidak meninggalkan jejak bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kau memang tidak meninggalkan jejak. Tapi kau pikir aku tidak mendengarkan lolongan _Werewolf_ tadi? Aku menggunakannya sebagai acuan arah."

Naruto berjalan mendekati lengan kanan _Werewolf_ yang di sana pedangnya menancap. Naruto menariknya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu dia memutar – mutarkannya. Darah dari _Werewolf_ yang menempel di pedang itu terlempar kesana – kemari.

"Sembuhkan dulu Vali, Michael- _nii_. Dia harus di sembuhkan sebelum dia kehilangan nyawanya. Kulihat dia tadi dicabik – cabik oleh makhluk jahanam tadi."

Michael tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto langsung berjalan menuju ke Vali. Dia sudah mengcast sebuah sihir dan menahannya. Setelah sampai di samping Vali, Michael merendahkan badannya seperti sikap seorang ksatria kepada seorang raja. Tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengcast sebuah sihir diarahkan ke dada Vali.

" _Golden Recovery…_ "

Secara perlahan luka di tubuh Vali yang jumlahnya perlampau banyak untuk luka di tubuh manusia tertutup. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 – 12 menit sampai selesai. Dalam waktu normal.

Naruto memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya dan berjalan santai mendekat ke _Werewolf_ yang tadi hampir membunuhnya 2 kali. Naruto mendekat sampai ke jarak yang paling dekat tapi masih aman.

"Mana tadi lolonganmu yang memekakan telinga itu? Kau tidak mau melolong lagi seperti saat kusayat – sayat tadi?"

Naruto terus melihat ke arah _Werewolf_ yang sebenarnya masih belum mati tapi terdiam. Terlihat _Werewolf_ itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aauuuuu!"

Naruto langsung menutup telinganya karena _Werewolf_ itu mendadak melolong keras. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat kesal. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya dan menancapkannya ke kepala _Werewolf_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Pedang itu dengan mudah menembus tengkorak tebal _Werewolf_.

"Sialan! Semoga telingaku tidak berlubang(?)" Telingamu memang berlubang Narto. Jika tidak berlubang kau tidak akan bisa mendengar -_-

 _Syuushh…_

Angin bertiup begitu kencang tapi juga menenangkan di saat yang sama. Hal yang membuat semua orang yang masih sadar diam dan berhenti dari aktivitasnya sejenak. Kaguya tampak mendekat ke Naruto yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya.

"Kaguya? Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto kepada Kaguya.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Kau tahu, intuisiku jarang salah," jawab Kaguya dengan wajah gelisah.

 _Sreekk…_

Naruto mencabut pedangnya yang baru saja ditancapkannya di kepala _Werewolf_ tadi. Naruto menarik tangan Kaguya menggunakan tangan yang masih bebas.

"Eh? Naruto?"

"Jika ucapanmu benar, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Jujur saja, aku juga merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa. Michael- _nii_! Rawat saja Vali di perjalanan," ucap Naruto memerintah.

Michael menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau ini memikirkan apa sih? Jika di perjalanan pasti aku hanya bisa melakukan 1 pekerjaan. Itu berkuda. Sedangkan di sisi lain Vali harus dirawat secepat mungkin untuk menghindari hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan," jelas Michael.

"Ck!"

Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Naruto melepaskan tangan Kaguya dan berjalan menuju batu besar yang tadi akan dia gunakan untuk mencari senjata untuk mengalahkan _Werewolf_. Batu yang cukup tinggi itu juga bisa digunakan untuk hal yang lain. Seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Melihat keadaan sekitar.

Naruto sudah menaiki batu itu dan mulai melihat sekitarnya secara urut dan teliti. Sesekali dia juga mengenghentikan pandangannya jika merasa ada yang ane dengan sesuatu di arah pandangannya. Saat dia melihat ke satu arah, dia mematung. Naruto tanpa basa – basi lagi melompat dari batu yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 3,8 meter itu.

 _Jrakk…_

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna. Dia kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya. Lagi – lagi pedangnya menyala layaknya _LED_ di _Elemental Nations_.

" _Minna_! Aku melihat beberapa pohon bergoyang tidak normal di arah Barat!" seru Naruto memperingatkan.

Michael tersentak. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah barat.

Di arah barat, beberapa pohon tinggi tampak bergoyang – goyang dengan tidak normal.

"Kau terlalu _paranoid_ Naruto. Mungkin itu hanya karena angin kencang," ucap Michael menenangkan.

"Hmm… Mungkin…" ucap Naruto dengan ragu.

Naruto berniat memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya yang ada di punggungnya. Tapi mata pedangnya mulai menyala lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

 _Syuutt…_

 _Ctrangg…_

Naruto menepis sebuah anak panah yang dilesatkan entah oleh siapa ke tubuh Kaguya. Raut wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan. Perpaduan antara kesal, terkejut, dan juga… antusias? Kesal karena tidak segera pergi, terkejut karena tiba – tiba ada serangan yang datang, dan juga antusias karena mungkin bisa bertarung lagi.

Naruto melihat ke arah anak panah yang baru saja dia tepis. Matanya membulat sejenak.

"Michael- _nii_ angkat Vali dan menjauh secepat mungkin!" seru Naruto panik.

Anak panah yang baru saja Naruto tepis tadi tertancap di tanah. Anak panahnya menyala – nyala dengar warnanya yang semakin lama warnanya berubah menjadi semakin merah seiring dengan kedipan cahaya anak panah itu. Naruto menarik tangan Kaguya yang berada di dekatnya lalu melompat secepat dan sejauh mungkin.

 _Blaarrr…_

Naruto dan semua yang terlihat di sana berhasil menghindari ledakan yang berasal dari anak panah yang entah tadi dilesatkan oleh siapapun itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang lebih buruk?"

 _Jgrasshh…_

Dari balik barisan pohon di sebelah barat keluar beberapa lusin _Ghoul_ yang berlari secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto dkk.

Naruto mematung.

' _Sepertinya ucapanku memang perlu dijaga…'_

Naruto menoleh ke arah Michael. Michael masih terlihat mengobati Vali. Bedanya cahaya sihir penyembuhnya bercahaya semakin terang meskipun secara perlahan. Bahkan saat ini cahayanya sudah 2 kali lebih terang dari yang pertama.

"Naruto, Kaguya! Tolong lindungi aku terlebih dahulu. Dengan yang sekarang, Vali akan selesai kuobati dalam 3 menit. Tolong lindungi aku dulu selama kurang lebih 3 menit!" seru Michael memberi komando.

"Baik!"

Naruto berlari maju menuju ke gerombolan _Ghoul_ yang semakin mendekat itu. Naruto bukannya takut dengan apa yang dihadapinya tapi malah menyeringai senang. Dia melompat tinggi dan jauh. Jika diperkirakan, posisi mendaratnya adalah tepat di tengah gerombolan _Ghoul_ itu.

"Heyaahh!"

 _Jgraakk…_

 _Duummm…_

* * *

.

…

 _Staats Ritter_

…

.

* * *

 _Coflus, Paz_

Coflus. Sebuah kota yang cukup besar dan indah. Salah satu kota teramai dan juga kota teraman di Negara Paz. Coflus adalah salah satu dari 8 kota pilar yang ada di Negara Paz. Sebelum membahas tentang Coflus, akan ada penjelasan tentang kota pilar.

Kota pilar adalah kota besar yang berada di ujung Negara dan juga berdiri di salah satu dari 8 mata angin yang ada di bumi ini. Kota Coflus sendiri berada di bagian Selatan. Coflus adalah kota yang menjadi pusat dari para penambang karena posisi Coflus dekat dengan Pegunungan Ditrus yang dikatakan memiliki bahan tambang yang bagus.

Coflus sendiri memiliki sangat banyak bangunan megah dengan arsitektur yang khas. Banyak bangunan megah di Ibukota Negara yang mengadaptasi arsitektur dari Kota Coflus. Sebagai salah satu contoh adalah bangunan Guild juga memiliki arsitektur yang sama dengan bangunan yang pada umumnya ada di kota ini.

Sekarang, sama sekali tidak tampak keindahan, ketentraman, dan juga kedamaian di Coflus. Sejauh mata memandang hanya api yang membumbung tinggi, asap yang mengepul, dan tembakan sihir yang terlihat. Kota ini baru saja diserang oleh sekelompok orang gabungan dari para radikalis dan juga pemberontak. Dengan sekian ratus atau bahkan sekian ribu orang yang tergabung dengan kelompok itu, kemampuan bertarung mereka cukup impresif dan juga destruktif. Coflus berkemungkinan besar akan jatuh.

Jika pada dasarnya para tentara di setiap kota yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negara yang gaya bertarungnya bertujuan mengunci dan menangkap, kelompok pemberontak ini memiliki gaya bertarung yang memang difokuskan untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan.

Sekarang hanya tinggal sekitar 170 adventurer yang tersebar dan tersisa untuk mempertahankan kota pilar ini. Sekitar 140 adventurer yang tersisa hanya bertingkat C – B. 30 sisanya adalah tingkat A. Meskipun kekuatan para adventurer tingkat A cukup hebat, tapi mereka juga akan kewalahan jika harus melawan sekian ratus orang yang menyerang secara bersamaan. Mereka hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang balik. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka akhirnya terbunuh dan akhirnya kota ini akan jatuh ke tangan para pemberontak.

.

 _Bagian Timur Coflus_

 _Duaarr…_

 _Duaarr…_

 _Duaarr…_

Tiga buah ledakan beruntun terjadi di sebelah dinding tanah sihir buatan seseorang. Di balik dinding itu terlihat 4 orang adventurer yang berada di satu party yang sama sedang berlindung dan juga merundingkan strategi berikutnya.

"Hei, kita tidak bisa terus berdiam diri di sini. Cepat atau lambat dinding yang melindungi kita pasti akan hancur. Aku tidak mau mati karena tertimpa dinding besar dan kokoh ini," ucap salah satu adventurer di sana.

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita tidak akan bisa pergi dari tempat ini dengan utuh. Jika ingin pergi, salah satu dari kita harus menjadi umpannya!" jawab adventurer yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menjadi umpan. Biarkan Ross yang pergi. Hanya dia yang bisa pergi ke Ibukota atau paling tidak ke tempat terdekat untuk mencari pertolongan," usul salah satu adventurer.

"A-Apa?! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian! Tidak ada jaminan bahwa kalian masih hidup setelah aku mendapat pertolongan dan kembali lagi ke sini," bantah orang yang dipanggil Ross itu.

"Sudahlah Ross. Kami ikhlas jika hanya kau yang selamat. Karena memang pada awalnya kau adalah prioritas kami."

2 orang yang lain juga tersenyum dan juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ross atau lebih lengkapnya Rossweisse itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Dia kemudian memeluk satu per satu 3 adventurer itu. Setelah selesai, mereka mempersiapkan senjata masing – masing.

"Akan kubuka dalam 5 detik. Bersiaplah."

Tangan salah satu adventurer itu terangkat dan di telapak tangannya keluar sebuah rune yang menyala abu – abu.

" _Wind Magic : Hammer Shock_ "

Sebuah martil besar yang terbuat dari angin melesat menuju ke dinding sihir yang dibuat rekannya tadi. Martil itu langsung menghancurkan dinding dan akhirnya membuka jalan untuk para adventurer yang dengan sengaja memerangkapkan diri dibalik dinding itu.

"Ross, segera lakukan sihirmu! Di depan kita ada puluhan musuh. Kami pasti tidak akan bisa menahan mereka lama – lama."

Rossweisse dengan berat hati merapal sihirnya dan menentukan tujuannya. Setelah 1 menit, sihirnya siap digunakan.

"Kawan – kawan, aku akan pergi. Tetaplah hidup dan tunggulah aku!" seru Ross.

"Tentu saja, Ross!"

" _Spell of Sky : Hyper Speed!"_ seru Rossweisse.

Dia terangkat ke udara dan langsung melesat ke arah tempat tujuannya.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, sekarang dia sudah berhasil menghabisi tiga per empat _Ghoul_ yang tiba – tiba datang dan menambah beban yang didapatkan oleh Naruto dkk.

"Memang tidak ada habisnya. Sialan!" seru Naruto.

Naruto melompat ke belakang lalu setelah kakinya sudah sepenuhnya menginjak tanah dia langsung melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menebaskan pedanganya secara horizontal setelah dia mengalirkan _mana_ nya. Hal itu mengakibatkan munculnya sebuah gelombang kejut yang cukup luas. Gelombang kejut itu membuat beberapa _Ghoul_ di depannya terlempar jauh dan mati seketika.

Naruto masih terus menerus menebaskan pedangnya membabi buta. Dia tidak memikirkan apapun selain menghabisi para _Ghoul_ yang berada di depannya saat ini. Wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang kerasukan.

Michael dan Kaguya melihatnya dengan prihatin. Meskipun seperti itu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat mendinginkannya.

"Naruto…" ucap Kaguya pelan.

Naruto yang tidak mendengarnya masih tetap membabi buta. Serangannya terlihat sangat berbahaya. Tebasan demi tebasan dia layangkan. Sampai pada akhirnya dia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Tebasannya tidak secepat dan segencar sebelumnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto berhenti menyerang. Dia menjatuhkan pedangnya. Kepalanya terangkat dan dia melihat ke depan.

Seluruh _Ghoul_ yang menyerbu mereka telah dihabisi olehnya seorang diri. Dia baru menyadarinya. Hanya dia yang bergerak dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Bahkan Michael yang biasanya juga ikut antusias juga hanya diam saja.

Naruto secara sangat perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Tepat dimana Michael, Kaguya, dan Vali berada. Michael dan Kaguya tampak sedikit melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat Naruto. Lebih tepatnya melihat pelipis kanan Naruto.

Terlihat ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan tato berbentuk mahkota membingkai sekeliling mata kanan Naruto. Anehnya, tato itu berwarna merah darah.

"Naruto, kau…" ucap Michael menggantung.

Naruto tampak tersentak. Tato mahkota memudar dengan sangat cepat dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bekas di tempat dimana ia memunculkan dirinya.

"Michael-nii, apa aku yang membunuh semua _Ghoul_ tadi?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Sebuah jawaban cepat, terlontar dari Michael. Sebuah jawaban singkat, padat, tapi berdampak besar pada kepribadian Naruto.

Naruto perlahan tersenyum saat mendengarkan jawaban Michael.

"Ah, ngomong – ngomong. Bagaimana keadaan Vali?" tanya Naruto.

"Vali baik – baik saja. Menurutku dia akan siuman paling cepat besok atau paling lama 2 hari lagi. Kau tahu sendiri bukan betapa parahnya lukanya tadi?" ucap Michael.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah! Sekarang mari kita pulang dan segera beristirahat. Besok adalah hari yang panjang untuk kita," ucap Michael dengan nada ceria.

"Memang besok ada apa?" tanya Kaguya.

"Besok? Besok kita akan memanen sawah kita! Yeah!" seru Michael senang.

Naruto dan Kaguya mendadak _sweatdrop_.

' _Kupikir apa…'_ batin Naruto dan Kaguya.

.

.

.

 _Coflus, Paz_

Di atas salah satu bangunan yang cukup tinggi, terlihat _Kuroinu_ sedang berdiri tegap. Jubahnya terlihat masih bersih yang menandakan bahwa dia belum bertarung saat menjatuhkan _Coflus_.

"Hahaha… Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa _Kuroinu_ terdengar sangat keras. Bahkan sampai terdengar hampir ke seluruh _Coflus._ Dia berjalan secara perlahan menuju ke pinggiran atap bangunan yang dia pijaki.

"Dengan kejatuhan _Coflus_ , _kekkai_ yang ada di _Vandrea_ pasti sedikit melemah. Tinggal menghancurkan 7 _pasak_ lagi sampai _kekkai_ nya benar – benar hancur dan dapat membuka jalan untuk masuk ke dalam kota penuh dengan kebusukan sejati, _Vandrea_ ," ucap _Kuroinu_. Saat mengatakannya, terlihat bahwa matanya berkilat.

Saat ini _Kuroinu_ sedang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sebuah pasak berwarna merah membara berukuran sebesar rumah bertingkat 2 sedang terangkat di langit, tepat di atas _Coflus._ Saat itu juga, pasak raksasa itu mendapatkan banyak serangan dengan berbagai ukuran dan elemen.

Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai pada akhirnya pasak itu akan hancur…

… dan kehancuran Paz akan datang tidak lama lagi.

.

 _[To be continued]_

* * *

Hi guys! Gimana kabarnya? Kuharap semuanya sehat – sehat saja ya. Ngomong – ngomong, ada yang merindukanku?! Oke, pasti nggak ada. Yah, nggak masalah.

Aku meminta maaf karena ketidak konsistenanku dalam mengupdate fic milikku ini. Karena sebenarnya ada sebuah alasan kenapa aku sangat susah untuk meneruskan menulis fic ini. Sebenarnya aku mengikuti sebuah ekstrakurikuler utama yang ada di sekolahku dan entah kenapa aku sangat sering dipilih untuk mengikuti acara. Yah, aku suka dengan hal itu. Tapi ya nggak enaknya ya gini. Waktu menulis jadi berkurang. Tapi tetep kuusahaain buat nulis dan akhirnya update meskipun butuh waktu yang lama. Aku tetep bersyukur semisal aku bisa mengupdate ficku meskipun lama.

Oke, sekarang kita membahas tentang fic. Kupikir saat ini kalian mendapat banyak hal yang cukup aneh. Contohnya adalah perkembangan Naruto yang nggak normal, alasan utama _Kuroinu_ menghancurkan _Coflus_ , dan banyak hal yang lainnya. Jika kalian bertanya tentang perkembangan Naruto, ada hal yang mendasari itu dan nggak bakal kubocori _sekarang_. Begitu juga dengan kasus si _Kuroinu_. Tapi jika masalah _Kuroinu_ , kupikir kalian bisa menebak sendiri kenapa berdasarkan akhir chapter ini.

 _Balasan review :_

 **Yoooouuuuuu** : Let's see :)

 **Tenshin FAI :** Yah, semacam itu.

 **Bocah Sekolah :** Hoo? Masa' gitu? :v

 **Guest :** Yah, bukannya kayak nggak pernah dapet flame. Tapi ya setiap kali dapet flame rasanya tetep sama. Pengen ketawa. Tapi, makasih.

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Nggak juga sih. Aku belum ngasih pair ke siapapun.

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Kita lihat nantinya :)

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, tapi yang jelas, aku sangat berterima kasih dengan siapapun yang telah membaca dan memberikan _feedback_ berupa apapun itu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena masih ada yang _care_ dengan _fic_ ku. Mungkin cukup sekian di chapter ini.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Silahkan follow jika ingin tau perkembangan fic ini…**

 **Favorite jika suka…**

 **Dan yang pasti Review jika ada yang ditanyakan atau mau ngomongin apapun. Saran, kritik, dan kata-kata penyemangat pasti bakal kuterima.**

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE !**_

 _[Sign : Sylvathein]_


End file.
